


Magnética en todos los sentidos

by Karenzamora



Category: Fútbol femenino, futbol - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19088161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karenzamora/pseuds/Karenzamora
Summary: Alex está en la universidad de sus sueños, donde quiere crecer como futbolista, pero tenía otros planes, no solo cumpliría su mayor sueño, sino que también conocería el amor de su vida, la única persona que cambiaría su mundo, sino también la una persona que pondría los pies en el suelo y le demostraría que es realmente un verdadero amor ...





	1. Chapter 1

-" bien chicos y chicas espero que haya quedado todo claro, si tienen alguna duda pueden acercarse a mi oficina y les aclararé todo lo necesario" -  la directora de la universidad  dijo a los estudiantes de primer año  -"espero que se hayan acomodado y familiarizado con sus compañeros de clase y de dormitorio por que es con ellos con los que pasaran este siclo de su vida".

Después de esto la directora se marcho, desapareciendo por un pasillo rumbo a su oficina.

_"oye alex, quien te toco de compañer@ de habitación"- pregunto Allie, ella también era una estudiante de primer año que fácilmente se había familiarizado con Alex antes de comenzar las clases.

-"Andrea Honman, me la cruce un par de veces esta mañana cuando acomode mis cosas, se veía una buena persona, aunque casi no platicamos por que ella tenía que hacer unas cosas"- contestó la Alex-"."y a ti ¿Quién te toco?-". Pregunto.

-" mmm creo q su nombre es Camila, en realidad no la conozco, solo me sé su nombre"-. Respondió Allie, Terminando con una risita y Alex se unió a ella.

-"bien, y ahora que hacemos-". 

-"que tal si vamos a explorar mejor este maravilloso campus y luego comemos algo; por que muero de hambre-". Respondió Allie emocionada por descubrir este campus que hiba a ser su casa por un largo tiempo. 

-"si, me parece un plan perfecto-". Respondió sinceramente la delantera. 

Al día siguiente Alex se estaba preparando para asistir a su primer día de clases, se sentía muy nerviosa, pero a la vez muy emocionada, quería conocer más sobre esta maravillosa gente q la rodeaba; pero se sentía aún más emocionada de que terminaran todas las clases para ir al campo, a donde ella pertenecia, la razón por la cual había asistido a esta hermosa universidad, allí ella soñaba con cumplir de la mejor manera su sueño, el sueño que tenía desde que era muy pequeña y el cual era convertirse en una futbolista profesional.  

En sus primeras clases fue lo que Alex pensó, todo fue fácil, ya que los profesores se presentaron ante sus nuevos alumnos y les explicaron como era el método en sus clases.

Al parecer todos en la universidad, tanto alumnos como profesores, conocían a los estudiantes de primer año, por q aparentemente todos sabían su nombre. Al sonar la campana de termino de clases Alex caminaba junto a Marilyn, una chica de segundo grado que había conocido en su primera hora.

-"y como te a parecido hasta ahora la universidad Alex". Pregunto Marilyn sonriendo con simpatía. 

-"bien, muy buena en realidad, pero solo anhelo poder jugar fútbol, conocer como es el plan de juego, mis entrenadores y compañeras de equipo-" respondo Alex. 

-"bueno yo no sé mucho en realidad, pero por lo poco q he visto desde que estoy aqui, el fútbol es realmente bueno, digo casi siempre llegan a las finales y las ganan, muy rara vez hay una perdida, así que creo que te ira bien. También he escuchado, así no lo creas sobre ti. -" dijo Marilyn mirando la reacción de la delantera y cuando Alex la miro siguió explicando. -"la mayoría de los deportes son muy importantes para esta universidad y cada año cuando llegan estudiantes nuevos que llegan a hacer un cambio en estos deportes todo el mundo habla de ellos, espero no poner mucho peso sobre tus hombros pero en realidad todos tienen muchas espetativas sobre ti-".  

Alex en ese preciso momento no sabia que responder, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos; así q en realidad todos en la universidad no sabían los nombres de los de primer año, en realidad todos en la universidad sabían su nombre, todos aparentemente hablaban de ella y tenían muy altas espetativas de ella ; pero y ¿si no sabía cómo cumplir tales expectativas?, ¿y si no alcanzaba un logro con su equipo?, ¿y si desepcionaba a todo el mundo? Todas estas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de la delantera en un instante... 

Marilyn al no escuchar ninguna respuesta que venía de la delantera, miro a Alex y la vio con una expresión pensativa, como si tuviera un debate en su cabeza y finalmente decidió hablarle.

-"oye!! Pero todo está bien, por lo que he visto y escuchado eres una grandiosa jugadora y vas a encajar perfectamente en el equipo, así que no te preocupes por eso.-" dijo con una sonrisa motivadora -"pero luego hablamos, tengo que hacer un par de cosas, te veo después.-".

-"si, gracias por todo, luego te veo-" contestó Alex. 

Alex se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar un poco ya que no tenía más clases ese día, y luego dirigirse a su entrenamiento; así que se recostó en su cama y puso la alarma, porque sabía que el sueño le hiba ganar… 

Después de una larga ducha, Alex estaba lista para ir al fin a su entrenamiento, cogió todo lo que necesitaba y subió a su coche; condujo unos 5 minutos y aparco el auto en el estacionamiento, al salir de alli se encontró con Allie y con dos chichas más. 

-" hola!! Alex justo a tiempo ven, te presento a isabel-" dijo Allie señalando a la chica de la derecha, la cual llevaba una mochila colgando de su hombro. Alex intercambio una sonrisa amigable con ella e Isabel se la devolvió con simpatía. 

-"y esta es Sara-" dijo Allie señalando a la otra chica, la  cual llevaba ropa muy deportiva y unos tacos en sus manos; por lo que Alex dedujo que hacían parte del equipo.

-"mucho gusto yo soy A… -"

-"no te preocupes todos sabemos tu nombre, Alex-" sonrió Isabel. 

-"si que tal si nos apresuramos para no llegar tarde el primer día-" dijo Allie, con una pequeña risita. 

-" si será mejor o el entrenador nos hará darle más vueltas de lo habitual a la cancha.-" sugirió Sara.

Así que las cuatro chichas fueron rumbo hacia el vestuario para prepararsen. 

Cuando todas las chicas estaban en la cancha, el entrenador hace sonar el silbato para reunirlas a todas -" bien chicas, espero que hayan pasado unas excelentes vacaciones, espero que venga dispuestas y comprometidas para llevarnos el premio a casa, le doy la bienvenida a Allie long y Alex Morgan que son nuestras dos nuevas estudiantes de primer año, un aplauso por favor-" dijo en entrenador con una sonrisa brillante hacia las dos chicas -" espero que se adapten muy bien, si necesitan algo se pueden asercar a mi y les aclararé todas sus dudas, y el resto de ustedes espero que sean muy bondadosas y ayuden a estas chicas a q se sientan en familia-". Finalizó en entrenador Paul. -" bien ahora sí a lo que vinimos, vamos a  estirarnos y a calentar nuestros músculos, para luego hacer una sección fácil y por último como es el primer día vamos a ver cómo está esa conexión con ustedes y jugaremos un mini partido rápido.-" 

Todas las chicas aplaudieron emocionadas de que el entrenador dejará jugar un partido rápido, pues esto haría mucho más divertidas las cosas. 

Mientras estiraban y calentaban los músculos Alex, desvió la mirada hacia sus compañeras de equipo, se fijó en cada una de las chicas y de sus detalles; justo cuando hiba terminando salió una chica del vestuario se veía agitada y corrió hacia el entrenador, al parecer la chica también era del equipo ya que tenía el mismo uniforme de entrenamiento, mientras conversaban Alex miro a la chica, ella tenía un cuerpo flaco pero deportivo su piel era morena como si acabara de estar todo el día en la playa broncenandoce y esto le daba el color perfecto para su piel, su cuerpo era atletico y tenía una sonrisa que… todos estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la chica después de un pequeño diálogo y asentimiento del entrenador se fue a sentar en el círculo donde todas estaban estirandosen y justo al frente de la delantera; Alex pensó que esta chica se le hacía extrañamente conocida, penso haberla visto en alguna ocasión, pero justo no se le venía nada a la mente; dejando este tema aparte, se concentró en terminar su estiramiento. 

-"bien chicas, las delanteras y medio campistas vienen conmigo para fortalecer un poca esa conexión que la necesitaremos más adelante, y las defensas van con jhoan para perfeccionar más esas técnicas -"  dijo señalando el entrenador Paul para dónde deberían dirigirse. 

El ejercicio consistia en que las medios pasaran por varios obstáculos mostrando sus habilidades de pies y luego haciendo un cruce que las delanteras más adelante estarían esperando para mandar la bola en la red. 

Alex espero pacientemente su turno en la fila, pero mientras hacía esto, miraba con detenimiento al resto de las chicas, la delantera pudo observar que eran demaciado buenas, pero estaba muy por encima la chica que había llegado un poco tarde, su habilidad con la pelota era grandiosa, pasaba los obstáculos como si no hubiera nada allí y luego mandar el cruce sin mirar directamente a los pies de la delantera, esto era magia pura cuando tenía un balón a sus pies. Alex pensó que quizás la primera vez fue un golpe de suerte; pero no cada salida y cada crucé era mejor que el anterior, era como si la pelota y esa chica fueran una sola. 

Finalmente de mucho espera le tocó el turno a la delantera ella llegó hasta la línea, luego hizo una carrera con velocidad hasta la meta esperando el cruce de la centrocampista desafortunadamente para Alex no tuvo tanta conexión como quería con Isabel; pensó que quizás para la próxima vez total apenas habían causado un par de palabras; así que dandose motivación a si mismo volvió a hacer la fila esperando pacientemente su turno. 

Esta vez le todo con la chica que hacía exelentes pases, pero más sin embargo no se animó mucho pensó que no tendría mucho menos conexión con esta chica. Pero definitivamente era todo lo contrario en el momento de que la chica puso el pie el la pelota y mando el cruce, fue perfecto, fue justo la fuerza ,fue exacto en ese momento y como si lo hubiera puesto con la mano, cayéndole directamente a la delantera en el pie, Alex solo tuvo que dar un toque a la pelota para acomodarla mejor y el segundo para mandarla al fondo de la red; ganandosen   ambas chicas un aplauso del entrenador. 

Así transcurrió el resto del ejercicio y el entrenador les dió un momento para ir a hidratarse y tomar un poco de agua.

Cuando Alex termino de tomar su agua, no sé fijó muy bien y voltio en ese momento sintió que perdía el equilibrio y se caía al suelo pero afortunadamente para ella la otra persona pasó su brazo por su cintura para poder mantenerla firme; Alex inmediatamente miro para agradecer y disculparse con la persona. 

-" yo lo siento no fue mi intención, estaba distraída y no me fije -" dijo Alex apenada. 

-" no!! No te preocupes por nada, está todo completamente bien, pero ten cuidado a la próxima por que no te puedes leccionar para nuestro primer partido, tú eres la que tiene que marcar todos los goles, digo para que se un debut impresionante -" dijo la chica con su sonrisa grandiosa. 

-" muchas gracias por tus palabras, pero definitivamente no soy la única que tiene q marcar en el primer partido, hay muchas otras buenas delanteras; además no sé si el entrenador me va a poner entre las 11 iniciales -" respondió Alex nerviosa, en realidad no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan nerviosa pero había algo es está chica que la hacia sentir asi, Alex no sabía muy bien que está sintiendo pero definitivamente era algo. 

-" oye!! Claro que te va poner, es q a caso no vistes como estabas anotando casi todas las bolas que mandaban al area-" dijo sonriendo la chica -" y por sierto me llamo Tobin, bienvenida espero que la estés pasando bien esta universidad, es grandioso aqui -". 

-" bien, estaba anotando todas las bolas por qué tus pases son perfectos. Me llamo Alex, Alex Morgan y en realidad estoy muy contenta aqui-" respondió Alex con su sonrisa propia. 

El entrenador hizo sonar su silbato para que las chicas se reunirán para repartir los grupos y jugar el mini partido.


	2. Capítulo 2

Alex pensó que por  ser un entrenamiento, el juegos sería simple y divertido ; pero era todo lo contrario, desde el primer minuto el mini partido fue intenso; todas las chichas le querían demostrar al entrenador que estarían lista y preparadas para cualquier partido y contra cualquier rival. 

Pero Alex no se hiba a quedar atrás, ella lucho cada balón que entraba al área. Hacia pases si era necesario y metía el balón al fondo de la red cada que tenía la oportunidad; sin duda uno de los mejores entrenamientos que había tenido la delantera, impresionado tanto a sus compañeras como a los entrenadores; el final del partido terminó el equipo de Alex ganando con un 4-2 con doblete de la delantera y maravillosas jugadas en el campo tanto de ella como de la chica bronceada, que ahora Alex sabía que se llamaba Tobin; sin duda tenían una química impresionante, bueno en realidad  Tobin tenía química con todas en el equipo; pero de alguna manera Alex sentía que esta era especial.

"- bien chicas, reunancen, este fue un gran entrenamiento, espero que así estén todos los días de entusiasmadas-" dijo el entrenador paul soltando una suave risita y continúando. "- Alex es un placer tenerte en nuestro equipo, y sin duda nos llevaremos el premio, con este equipo tan maravilloso; bien no más discursos ya pueden irse a cambiar; mañana las espero muy puntuales, que tengan una buena noche -" dijo el entrenador con una espléndida sonrisa. 

Alex se dirigió a los vestuarios junto con Allie para cambiarcen.

-"ey!! Alex y Allie van a ir a comer algo con nosotras??, morimos de hambre así q si quieren acompañarnos-" pregunto Sara a la salidad del vestuario. 

-" claro, por que no, además esta es una buena manera de conocer a nuestro nuevo equipo-" respondió Alex, mirando a Allie que estaba de acuerdo con esta afirmación. 

-"además, también morimos de hambre -" añadio Allie causando unas risas entre las chicas. 

-" ¿Que dices tu, Tobin te animas a ir con nosotras?-" pregunto Julia otra compañera de equipo. 

Cuando está pregunto todas al instante se giraron para mirar a Tobin, la cual estaba en una conversación intensa por teléfono. Al saber que la estaban mirando para recibir su respuesta se despidió de la otra persona y colgó. 

-"no, lo siento será para la próxima, tengo q ir a organizar unas cosas urgentes, así q vallan diviértansen y luego en otro momento vamos.  
-" respondió Tobin con una brillando sonrisa. 

-"ufff!! Bien, pero a la próxima no te nos puedes escapar -" dijo otra chica y ganando un asentimiento de las demás.

-"no para la próxima será, que tengan una buena noche -" se despidió tobin de todas las chicas, sin embargo cuando dijo esto estaba fijamente mirando a Alex.

-"bien vámonos-" dijo Mónica saliendo del vestuario con las chicas siguiéndola. 

Allie y Alex se fueron en el auto de Alex detrás de las demás por qué no sabían en dónde estaba el sitio, al llegar allí se estacionaron y salieron, al dentran al pequeño restaurante se sintieron a gusto ya que era pequeño pero muy acogedor.

Alex se sintió muy contenta de conocer al fin sus compañeras y poder relacionarse muy bien en tan poco tiempo, sin duda este hiba a hacer un gran año para la delantera, tanto personal como profesional. 

……………..

BR…BR…BR…   
Alex giro en su cama queriendo apagar ese ruido que le molestaba terriblemente en su oido, apagó la alarma y se levantó para prepararse para otro día en la universidad. 

No estaba su compañera de cuarto quizás tenía clases más temprano, entonces Alex se levantó se metió a la ducha para organizarse y bajar a comer algo a la cafetería que estaba al lado. 

……….

Lista y preparada para su clase de química con cinco minutos de anticipación, estaba Alex esperando a que sonara la campana para que su profesor empezara la lección que tenía preparada para ese día, al mirar a su alrededor Alex noto que ya casi todos los alumnos estaban es sus asientos. 

De repente se acercó un chico que parecía muy atlético y tenía una camisa ancha de voleibol , el tenía una sonrisa amplia en toda su cara.

-"hola Alex, mucho gusto me llamo jhoan -"

-"hola, mucho gusto -" respondió Alex pensativa de la razón por que el chico la quiso saludar. 

-" es que me preguntaba si querías ir el viernes por la noche a mi casa, los chicos de el equipo de voleibol queremos recibir de la mejor manera este nuevo año y que mejor que empezarla con una fiesta, así que he decidido invitarte para que te unas y conozcas a todos, ¿Que te parece? "- pregunta jhoan sonriendo.

-" si, está bien muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta y pensar asi, te lo agradezco en realidad -" respondió Alex agradecida. 

-" bien, te espero allá, que tengas una buena tarde-". 

-"gracias, igualmente-" respondió Alex.

-"bien chicos, se sientan todos que voy a empezar con…

-" lo siento, señor Smith, en realidad por interumpir su clase, le juro que no volverá a pasar -" dijo Tobin apresuradamente disculpándoce por llegar tarde a la clase.

-" no sé preocupe señorita Heath puede sentarse, y por el bien suyo es mejor que no vuelva a pasar-" dijo el profesor Smith.

-" si, señor-" respondió Tobin con una leve sonrisa; pero su sonrisa se hizo más grande al notar a Alex y que está tenía un espacio vacío a su lado.   
Apresurandose para sentarse y que el profesor no le volviera a llamar la atención. 

-"Es un capricho tuyo llegar siempre tarde a las clases "- pregunto Alex, con una leve sonrisa a Tobin. 

-"que??-" respondió Tobin.

-" si te ví ayer, llegar tarde al entreno y luego hoy, creo q estoy llegando a pensar que es un hobby tuyo esto de llegar tarde -" dijo Alex bromeando, queriendo tener una buena conversación con Tobin, Alex no sabe el por qué pero hablar con ella, así sean varios segundos a Alex de algún modo la reconforta, Alex piensa que es por q Tobin es una buena persona y transmite una gran energía a todos a su alrededor.

-" por lo que escucho señorita Alex, alguien está demasiado pendiente de mi -" respondió Tobin con una brillante sonrisa y esto hizo que Alex también sin pensarlo sonriera. 

-"haber señorita Morgan y Heath por que no nos cuentan a toda la clase el chiste que es tan gracioso-" dijo molesto el profesor Smith ya que estás dos no estaban escuchando ni dejando dar la lección correctamente. 

Alex sin saber que contestar en realidad pues estaba muy nerviosa ya que toda la clase tenía sus ojos puestos en las dos chicas; pero luego Tobin la Salvo diciendo.

-" mmm solo le estaba explicando a Alex cómo es el plan de calificación y esas cosas, solo digo que en unas cosas pueden que no te entiendan bien y ahí dentro yo para echarte una mano-" respondió Tobin simpáticamente, haciendo reír al resto de la clase, incluyendo a Alex. 

-" si, espero que en una evaluación, Alex también te pregunté a ti por eso y no Ami -" respondió Smith.

En ese momento todos los ojos volvieron a Tobin para ver lo que la chica respondía.

-"y ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo tengo bastante alta tu materia-" respondió Tobin -" pero bueno señor Smith no te interrumpo más tu clase continuo por favor -" dijo Tobin con una sonrisa propia. 

La clase transcurrió  común y corriente hasta que por fin sono el timbre de la campana que indicaba el final de la clase…


	3. Chapter 3

-"y que te pareció la clase"- pregunto Tobin a Alex que caminaban juntos al casillero a guardar los libros.

-"bien; exepto que tu ya me pusiste de enemigo al señor Smith "- respondió Alex bromeando.

-" que?? Perdón pero yo no hice nada, es más deberías agradecerme por que te salve, ya que tu iniciaste la conversación y el señor Smith nos cacho por tu culpa-" dijo Tobin también bromeando pero tratando de poner una cara sería para que Alex le creyera.

-"si, como sea lo que digas "- dijo Alex, ya que ya habían llegado a su casillero.

-" bien, nos vemos luego Morgan que tengas una buena tarde y prepárate hoy para el entrenamiento por que no voy a hacer tan gentil como lo fui ayer contigo-" dijo Tobin con una sonrisa de insuficiencia.

-" jajaja, que graciosa"- dijo Alex tratando de poner una cara sería, pero en el momento en que alzó la mirada hacia Tobin, no pudo negar y ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Tobin respondió con una simple sonrisa y siguió caminando rumbo a su casillero para guardar su propio libro.

Alex la observó hasta que esta desapareció por el pasillo, ¿Como hace para verse siempre tan tranquila y serena, como si nada en el mundo estubiera pasando, Alex pensó que es quizás por esta razón que la chica le llamara tanto la atención, tal vez está siempre transmite a las demás personas lo que está sintiendo en es momento que es completamente calma y serenidad.  
Alex estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de repente alguien choca con ella, haciéndola girar para mirar la causa de el golpe.

-" oh, en realidad lo siento no estaba prestando atención, ¿estás bien??"- pregunto un chico visiblemente avergonzado por la situación.

-" no, tranquilo todo está bien fue solo un pequeño golpe, no pasa nada-" respondió con honestidad Alex.

-" bien, que bueno que estás bien, es un placer al fin conocerte, aunque nunca imaginé que que nos encontraríamos de esta manera, tu eres tema de conversación de esta universidad desde que nos enteramos que estarías aqui, digo eres una de las mejores reclutas que ha tenido esta universidad-" dijo el chico con una escelente sonrisa -" emm, por sierto me llamo Servando-" termino el chico estendiendole la mano a Alex para que la tomara.

-" gracias, también es un placer conocerte-" respondió Alex sacudiéndome la mano al chico. -" en realidad no sabía que se hablaba tanto de los estudiantes de primer año aquí-"

-" en realidad no son los estudiantes de primer año, eres tú Alex, toda la universidad piensa que contigo aqui será un gran año para el equipo-" le informo Servando

-" woahh, en serio deseo estar a la altura de tantas espetativas-" dijo nerviosa Alex

-" no te preocupes por eso, vas a ver qué así será. De todos modos, después hablamos tengo que ir a clases y me debo apresurar, nuevamente fue un placer conocerte-" dijo Servando alejándose.

Esta universidad si que hiba a ser divertida para Alex pues, esta era apenas la primera semana y todo el mundo en realidad se mostraba muy generoso con ella, sin duda alguna este hiba a ser un gran año y un gran siclo para la vida de la delantera.

……………..

-" ey, Alex que haces aquí?? -" pregunto allie dentrando en la cafetería junto con dos chicas mas.

-" hola, Allie en realidad sólo tenía un poco de hambre y Vine a mirar que podía comer-" respondió Alex sonriendo.

-" bien, nos podemos sentar contigo-" pregunto Allie.

-" claro que si"-

-" mira, te presento a María y Ana ellas son mis compañeras de laboratorio-" dijo Allie señalando a cada una de las chicas.

Alex se presentó ante estas y las cuatro chicas disfrutaron de una cena rápida y divertida. Hasta que las chicas tuvieron que irse de nuevo para sus respectivas clases dejando a Alex y Allie solas en la cafetería.

-" y que me cuentas, ¿ Que te ha pasado de bueno hasta ahora?"- pregunto emocionada Allie.

-" en realidad todo es lo mismo hasta el momento-" respondió sin interés Alex, por que en realidad se había distraído por sierta mediocampista que se aproximaba a dentrar a la cafetería.

-" ey, ey, Alex llamado a tierra a Alex Morgan-" dijo Allie agitando una mano en frente de la cara de Alex para poder llamar su atención.

-" ¿Que? Mmm, lo siento, es que me distraje por un momento-" respondió Alex tratando de recuperarse.

-" si, ya me di cuenta -" dijo Allie con una sonrisa girandose para mirar el por qué Alex se había distraído. -"¿ sabes que Tobin esta reclutada para jugar con el equipo de mayores-" pregunto Allie.

-" ¿Que?? No, no tenía ni idea, ¿ Eso es cierto?? -" pregunto Alex, tratando de salir de shock por la noticia que le acababan de dar.

-" al parecer si, yo ayer me preguntaba cómo estaba en la práctica con tanto nivel y calidad, pero esta mañana al preguntarle a María ella me contó sobre eso y otras cosas-" dijo Allie cuando las dos chicas se giraron para mirar a la mediocampista que estaba haciendo fila para pedir su orden.

-" si?? Y que mas te contaron sobre ella?? -" pregunto Alex intrigada.

-" se puede saber por qué tanto interés en Tobin?? -" pregunto Allie alzando sus cejas a Alex.

-" nada, es solo curiosidad-" respondió Alex, sin prestar tanta atención en Allie, tratando de minimizar las cosas.

-" bien, tal parece que su padre Jeff Heath es uno de los principales socios de la cadena de hoteles Marriott"- dijo Allie mirando la reacción de Alex. La cual estaba completamente sorprendida y no encontraba palabras para decir.

-"wow, debes estar bromeando"- dijo Alex, solo esto pude formar en un frase.

-" no, esta fue exactamente mi reacción hace un par de horas-" dijo sonriendo Allie

-" no puede ser, es que mírala, se ve completamente simple y sin lujos, los cuales los debería de tener, es decir, la cadena de hoteles Marriott es una de las principales cadenas en el mundo"- dijo Alex todavía sin poderlo creer.

-" si eso es cierto, y sabes que es lo más sorprendente, que esta chica como la vez así simple y todo; prácticamente la persigue toda la universidad-" dijo Allie.

-" pero no comprendo, estás hablando en temas de plata, quiero decir, la persiguen por la plata o??…"- pregunto Alex

-" lo más probable es que no, quiero decir a Tobin no le gusta presumir sus cosas, por lo que he visto y he escuchado ella es bastante humilde más de lo que debería ser en realidad"- dijo Allie

Alex al escuchar esto sonrió involuntariamente, es increíble está chica, pensó Alex pero rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Alex observó que después de que Tobin reclamo su pedido levantó la cabeza he hizo contacto visual con ella y le dió un asentimiento con la Cabeza y sonrió dulcemente; Alex respondió este gesto y de repente comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando Tobin empezó a caminar hacia ellas.

-" ¿Es un hábito tuyo estar donde yo estoy??"- pregunto Tobin con una cara medio seria, la cual no pudo contener más tiempo cuando Alex se mostró ofendida.

-" perdón??, Te recuerdo que yo estaba aquí primero antes que entraras"- respondió Alex con una cara pícara.

Las dos se estaban mirando fijamente cuando de repente sintieron una pequeña tos junto a ellas y las dos giraron para ver de dónde venía el ruido.

-" oh, lo siento, Tobin, seguramente no conoces oficialmente a mi amiga Allie long, no sé si te acuerdas pero ella estuvo ayer en el entrenamiento "- dijo Alex un poco avergonzada ya que se le había olvidado completamente que Allie estaba a su lado.

-"Claro que sí, es un placer oficialmente conocerte, espero que te esté llendo muy bien aquí "- dijo Tobin, estendiendole la mano a allie para que la tomara.

-" mucho gusto, Tobin es un placer conocerte finalmente, me han hablado muchas cosas sobre ti "- dijo Allie alegremente sosteniendole la mano a Tobin.

-" espero que sean algunas cosas buenas, pero estoy muy segura que estás cosas que te dijieron probablemente sean mentiras, así que no creas de primeras las cosas que te dicen"- dijo Tobin sonriendo.

 

-" definitivamente cosas muy buenas-" dijo Allie girandoce hacia Alex para verla observando a Tobin así que decidió dejarlas a solas, y tomar nota para hacerle un cuestionario a Alex sobre esta situación más tarde.

-" pero, lamentablemente me tengo que ir, ya que voy tarde a clases así que es mejor que me apresure, luego hablamos Alex "- dijo Allie levantándose de su asiento -" y Tobin, nuevamente mucho gusto, espero descubrir si las cosas que me contaron de ti en realidad son ciertas"- dijo Allie sonriéndole a Tobin.

-" definitivamente lo descubrirás, ya sean malas o buenas-" dijo Tobin guiñándole un ojo a esta juguetonamente.

Y con esto último Allie se dirigió hacia la salida de la cafetería.

-"¿ Y Morgan que estás haciendo aquí??-" pregunto Tobin.

-" oh, simplemente tenía sueño y decidí venir aquí a acostarme un rato-" respondio sarcásticamente Alex -" no crees que es muy obvio, que cuando uno dentra a una cafeteria es para comer"- dijo Alex.

-" no, claro que no, puedes estar haciendo algún tipo de tarea o algo parecido "- dijo Tobin con una sonrisa brillante.


	4. Chapter 4

-" en realidad, pensándolo bien hasta el momento no tengo tareas "- dijo Alex pensativamente -"¿Es así de fácil siempre??"- pregunte Alex mirando a Tobin.

Esta pregunta hizo que Tobin soltará una carcajada frente a esta pregunta.

-"¿Que es tan gracioso??¿Al parecer todo para ti es un chiste ¿he Tobin?? "- dijo Alex sin gracias.

-" ohh, alguien está de mal humor hoy ¿he Morgan??-" dijo Tobin sonriendo -" pero para responderte a tu pregunta Morgan, hasta el momento va muy fácil ya que esta es la primera semana de clase, pero cuando en realidad empiecen las tareas, los ensayos, y a todo esto se le suma la práctica de fútbol, los partidos y tienes que rendir si o si en todo, esto es muy estresante; pero lo superarás"- dijo Tobin mirando sinceramente a Alex.

-" gracias, supongo "- dijo Alex, ahora con una sonrisa -" pero, por suerte, te tengo a ti para que me guíes en todo esto, tanto en el fútbol como en la universidad-" dijo Alex alzando las dos cejas hacia Tobin.

-" claro, si me vas a pagar las clases particulares con mucho gusto Morgan -" dijo Tobin bromeando.

-" como si necesitaras el dinero -" dijo Alex de repente sorprendiendo tanto a Tobin como a ella misma, en realidad ella no sabe de dónde vino eso, solo salió sin pensarlo, en ese momento Alex se sintió muy avergonzada pues ella todavía no tenía tanta confianza con Tobin como para decirle eso en ese preciso momento.

-"¿De qué hablas? "- pregunto Tobin mirando directamente a Alex.

-"emm, pues me imagino que sabes cómo es está universidad, y ya me han contado un par de cosas sobre ti-" dijo Alex sinceramente.

-" me imagino que las mismas cosas que le contaron a Allie ¿ No es así?? -" pregunto Tobin.

-" si, así es -"

-" ¿Y que te han contado??-" pregunto Tobin interesada.

-" que tal si luego te cuento?? , Es que en realidad me tengo que ir o voy a llegar tarde a clase y no quiero echarme otro profesor de enemigo, como el de química por culpa de ALGUIEN "- dijo Alex bromeando y levantándose de su asiento apresuradamente.

-" ya te dije que, por el contrario te salve Morgan no sabía que eras así de mal agradecida -" dijo Tobin sonriendo, pero luego puso una cara sería -" y definitivamente tenemos que hablar sobre lo que te contaron de mi, no quiero que tengas una mala impresión -" dijo Tobin seriamente.

-" creeme, es todo lo contrario Heath -" dijo Alex guiñándole un ojo a Tobin y saliendo de la cafetería.

Tobin la observó salir de la cafetería y cruzar la calle que daba a la entrada de la universidad, Dios que está pasando, se pregunto Tobin, pues sentía algo extraño con Alex, en ese preciso momento no sabia que o por que se sentía asi. creo que es por una bonita amistad que está creciendo dijo Tobin convencida por esto.

…………..

El entrenamiento estaba cada vez más físico y difícil, todas las chicas estaban exhaustas pero aún así estaban dando lo mejor de sí, pero el entrenamiento ya estaba llegando a su fin, los entrenadores estaba tomando nota para mirar las 11 iniciales que hiban a empezar en el primer partido, pues como este era el primero del año e hiban a empezar en casa entonces sin duda este partido tendría que ser ganado.

Los entrenadores estaban muy emocionados pues todas las chicas sin excepción alguna estaban en muy buena forma y preparadas para el primer partido, pero por tal motivo los entrenadores tendrían que tomar una decisión difícil y decidir cuáles eran esas 11.

-" bien, chicas reunansen-" dijo el entrenador Paul -" hoy hicieron un gran trabajo, sin duda estaban dando lo mejor de sí, estoy muy orgulloso de todas ustedes. Así que descansen y que tengan una muy buena noche-" termino con una sonrisa el entrenador Paul, en realidad no tenía demasiado que decir, solo felicitarlas por el trabajo que estaban haciendo.

-" Alex, apresúrate vamos a comer algo -" dijo Allie, ya que estaba viendo a Alex haciendo malabares con el balón a sus pies.

-" he, creo que me voy a quedar un rato más, quiero practicar mi tiró un poco -" dijo Alex sonriendo a Allie -"pero ve tú, sé que lo más probable es que te estes muriendo de hambre "- termino Alex.

-" ¿Esta segura que quieres quedarte aquí sola -" cuestionó Allie.

-" si, además no me quedaré hasta tan tarde, es un rato nada más -" dijo Alex.

-" ¿Querés que me quede y te espere ?-" pregunto preocupada Allie.

-" no, en realidad no tienes que hacer eso, estoy bien y no me demorare mucho, así que veré y diviértete, nos vemos mañana -" dijo Alex con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-" bien, hasta mañana -"

Alex cogió una bola y se alistó para golpearla frente a la red; y así siguió hasta más de una hora; pensando que ya era justo para irse a descansar un poco se alistó para su último tiró y justo cuando lo lanzó con fuerza al fondo de la red sintió unos aplausos que venía detrás de ella y se giró.

-"wow, Morgan eres sorprendente -" dijo Tobin caminando hacia donde estaba Alex y tomando un balón para luego hacer malabares con el.

-" mm, grácias; ¿pero que estás haciendo acá ??-" pregunto Alex confundida.

-" Paul, quería contarme alguna estrategia que quería ver el día del partido; así que me dijo que me quedara un rato más -" dijo Tobin mientras continuaba regateando.

-" ¿Y por qué solo a ti ??, Quiero decir el equipo somos todas ¿No crees ?? -" pregunto Alex, alzando sus cejas interrogativamente.

-" no sé, pregúntale a él, que fue el que me dijo-" respondió Tobin, sin prestar realmente atención, solo concentrándose en su pelota.

-" creo que el entrenador, piensa que tu eres el centro del equipo-" dijo Alex sonando más dura, de lo que pretendía. Ante este tono repentino de Alex Tobin dejo de realizar sus malabares y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Alex.

-" oye!! ¿Te pasa algo?? ¿Hice algo para molestarte?? "- pregunto Tobin mirando a Alex.

-" no, lo siento, no quise sonar así -" dijo Alex arrepentida.

-" no, pero si lo dijiste es por algo, y no quiere que pienses asi, en realidad el fue el que se me acercó y me dijo que lo acompañará para realizar una estrategia de juego ¿Que se supone que le debo contestar?? "- pregunto Tobin, mientras que observaba a Alex guardar las bolas en la bolsa, así que de acercó y la ayudó a sostenerla.

-" nada, tienes toda la razón lo siento por lo que dije, no lo quise decir -" dijo Alex disculpandoce; -" pero no tienes que quedarte a ayudarme, puedo hacerlo yo sola -" dijo Alex con vergüenza ya que Tobin también estaba guardando las bolas.

-" no dudo que puedas hacerlo sola, pero quiero ayudarte "- sonrió Tobin; -" además no te voy a dejar sola, ya que esta oscureciendo y no hay gente alrededor-" dijo Tobin dulcemente.

-" gracias, por preocuparte, pero en realidad ya me voy a casa estoy demasiado cansada-" dijo Alex cuando termino de organizar la última bola.

-" oye, ¿Ya comiste?? -" pregunto Tobin.

-" no, en realidad no, estaba pensando en ir a la cafetería o algo "- respondió Alex.

-" oye, ¿Que tal si vamos a comer algo? Y te muestro el lugar donde venden las mejores hamburguesas de todos los tiempos, y mejor aún yo invito -" dijo Tobin con una sonrisa brillante.

 

-" ¿Estas segura ?? Y ¿ Se puede saber por qué está oferta?? -" dijo Alex alzando graciosamente un ceja.

-" que?? No puedo invitar a una amiga a cenar, además mientras vamos cenando me vas contando que te dijieron de mi está mañana "- dijo Tobin sonriendo.

-" aaa ya veo por donde vas, solo me invitas por que quieres averiguar qué me contaron de ti -" dijo sonriendo Alex mientas ambas caminaban de regreso a los vestuarios.

-" claro que no Morgan, como se nota que no me conoces nada, pero si sales conmigo te prometo que me conocerás más y la pasaras muy bien, ¿Así que que dices ?? "- pregunto Tobin en la puerta del vestuario.

-" que arrogante Heath, pero esta bien saldré solo por que tengo hambre, por nada más "- dijo Alex bromeando.

-" claro como digas"- dijo Tobin guiando a Alex a el parqueadero.

…………

-" ¿ Y tú no tienes auto?? "- le pregunto Alex a Tobin extrañada ya que supuestamente Tobin tenía Miles de dólares en su poder.

-" claro que si, solo que me parece a mí que es mejor caminar en algunos momentos y recibir aire fresco "- dijo sinceramente Tobin, a lo que Alex le dió una pequeña sonrisa y le indico a Tobin que subiera a su auto.

Todo el camino al pequeño restaurante las chicas se pasaron escuchando música y como el camino era corto escucharon solamente una o dos canciones hasta que Tobin le señalo a Alex que se parqueara afuera en el pequeño establecimiento.

-" bienvenida"- dijo Tobin abriendole la puerta a Alex para que pasara, en el momento en el que pudieron un pie dentro del establecimiento, les golpeo un olor maravilloso.

-" hola, Tobin ¿que te trae de nuevo por aquí? "- pregunto una chica rubia sonriendole a Tobin.

-" hola, Stacy ¿ Que mas, cómo has estado ?? "- pregunto Tobin, respondiendole a la chica el beso en la mejilla que le dió.

-" muy bien "- dijo con una sonrisa pícara. -" bien, sigan por aquí "- dijo Stacy guiandolas hasta una mesa para dos que estaba al fondo del pequeño restaurante.

-" ¿Que desean comer?? "- pregunto Stacy dándoles una carta con el menú.

 

-" mmm, a mi me das por favor una Hamburguesa clásica de ternera, queso y beicon y para tomar un jugo de naranja natural "- respondió Tobin y se giró para mirar a Alex, la cual estaba concentrada en su menú.

-" ¿Y tú qué deseas Morgan?? "- pregunto Tobin.

-" me das por favor una Hamburguesa de secreto ibérico con cebolla y queso manchego y para beber un jugo de manzana "- respondió Alex con una sonrisa.

-" claro saldrán en un minuto -"dijo Stacy apuntando en su libreta y luego girandoce hacia Tobin para sonreírle y posteriormente girarse.

-" oye ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?? -" dijo Alex mirando a Tobin.

-" claro, suéltalo Morgan -"

-"¿ Que tienen tu y esa chica, digo es evidente de que esta coqueteando contigo "- dijo Alex sonriendo.

-" que?? de que estás hablando?? Ella y yo solo somos amigas, por lo general cuando vengo a cenar acá, ella me acompaña y charlamos un rato, pero hasta ahí, nada más -" contestó Tobin con seguridad.

-" bien, pero cambiando de tema, ahora si a lo que vinimos -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

-" pues no estoy muy segura a lo que viniste tu, pero yo vine a comer y evidentemente la comida todavía no la han traído -" Respondió Alex bromeado.

-" muy graciosa Morgan, pero enserio estoy demasiado intrigada de lo que te contaron de mi -" dijo seriamente Tobin.

-"¿ Te importa tanto lo que piensen los demás de ti eh Heath ?? "-

-" no me importa lo que piensen los demás; me importa lo que pienses tu "- dijo Tobin con una espléndida sonrisa.

-" ¿ Estas coqueteando conmigo Heath ?? -" pregunto Alex alzando una ceja.

-" sabes Morgan, me preguntó que quieres decir tu cuando dices que están coqueteando; creo que no tienes este concepto muy bien definido que digamos -" dijo Tobin soltando una carcajada.

-" claro, pero…"- Alex fue interrumpida.

-" lo siento por interrumpir, pero su comida está lista -" dijo Stacy poniendo sus hamburguesas a cada chica. -" si desean algo más, hasmelo saber-" dijo Stacy, luego se giró para ir a atender otra mesa.


	5. Chapter 5

Las chicas se concentraron en su comida y cuando Alex le dió la primera mordida a su hamburguesa, sus ojo se abrieron y miro a Tobin al instante.

-" te dije que eran las mejores-" dijo orgullosa Tobin por la reacción de Alex.

-" wow, en realidad son espectaculares -" dijo impresionada Alex.

-" si, así es, así que disfruta de tu comida Morgan "- dijo Tobin mientras mordía su propia hamburguesa.

Las chicas se concentraron en comer su cena y disfrutar de la buena compañía de la otra; ambas estuvieron en un silencio cómodo mientras cenaban.

-" ¿Que te pareció??- pregunto Tobin.

-" en realidad, son las mejores sin duda alguna "- respondió sinceramente Alex.

-" me alegra que te hayan gustado -" sonrió Tobin.

-" bien, después de esta maravillosa cena, creo que ahora sí te debo de contar, lo que te mueres por saber "- dijo sonriendo y mirando a Tobin.

-" es solo si me querés contar, si no, no tengo ningún tipo de problema "- le aseguro Tobin, pues no quería que Alex se sintiera presionada o de alguna manera obligada a contar.

-" no, no hay problema, en realidad tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas interesantes -" dijo Alex.

-" que tipo de preguntas "- levantó una ceja Tobin.

-" ¿Que tanto es cierto de qué está convocada para jugar con el equipo de mayores ?? "- pregunto Alex emocionada.

-" bien, digamos que técnicamente es cierto, aunque apenas estoy iniciando, por que apenas me han llamado como a los últimos 3 campamentos, entonces apenas estoy como relacionandome y adaptándome a las demás chicas, porque obviamente no tengo el nivel de ellas, pero cada día me esfuerzo más para poder lograrlo, supongo que por algo se empieza "- respondió Tobin con sinceridad y si Alex la conociera mejor diría que con un toque de angustia.

-" claro, que por algo se empieza Tobin, nadie nació aprendido o especialista en algo, tenemos que luchar para lograr lo que queremos y creeme cunado te digo que a ti no te falta mucho para estar al mismo nivel que las demás chicas; eres grandiosa -" dijo Alex con sinceridad.

-" gracias, pero creo que está exagerando un poco -" dijo riendo Tobin.

-" claro que no, estoy siendo completamente honestidad en realidad, y si te seleccionaron es por algo y vieron que tu podías hacer algo y poner tu granito de arena en el equipo y aportar tu maravillosa técnica con la pelota "- dijo Alex colocando la mano tranquilizadoramente sobre la de Tobin; y justo en ese instante apareció como por arte de magia Stacy, haciendo que Alex apartara la mano.

-" lo siento, voy a desocupar este espacio "- dijo Stacy limpiando la mesa -" ¿desean algo más ?? -" pregunto Stacy mirando directamente a los ojos a Tobin, pero esta ya no se veía tan amable como antes, está tenía un semblante un poco más duro y sus palabras eran más secas.

Tobin al parecer también noto está actitud.

-" ¿No crees que si necesitaramos algo mas, te hubiéramos llamado ?? -" pregunto Tobin con sus palabras igual de secas -" pero como sea ya que viniste -" Tobin se giró para preguntarle a Alex.  
-"¿ Quieres un helado, postre o deseas algo más ? -" pregunto dulcemente Tobin.

-" no, así estoy perfectamente bien, muchas gracias "- respondió Alex.

-" oh, vamos Morgan no puedes terminar de una forma tan mal una comida tan deliciosa, tienes que terminarla con broche de oro -" dijo Tobin con una sonrisa, mientras que Stacy estaba parada frente a ellas observando toda la conversación.

-" ¿Que te parece si pedimos un postre para las dos ?? "- sugirió Tobin.

-" bien, esta bien, ¿es imposible decir que no a ti he ?? "- dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

-" si, siempre consigo lo que me propongo -" dijo Tobin bromeando.

-" así que me das por favor un Cheesecake -" pidió Tobin a Stacy.

Después de eso Stacy se giró y estaba visiblemente enfadada y ambas chicas no sabían por que, bueno quiero decir, Alex ya sospechaba, pero Tobin parecía que estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

-" si ves, que te dije sobre esa chica, está claramente celosa de que estés acá conmigo "- dijo Alex mirando a Tobin.

-" creo que si, pero no tengo ni idea de por qué está asi, si yo no le he demostrado ningún interés de tener un tipo de relación amorosa con ella -" respondió pensativamente Tobin.

-" es obvio Heath, nadie se puede resistir a tu encanto -" dijo Alex guiñando un ojo juguetonamente.

-" ¿Ahora quién está coqueteando con quién, he Morgan?? "- dijo Tobin con aire de insuficiencia.

-" a por fin admites que si estabas coqueteando conmigo -" dijo Alex sonriendo -" ya veo, que las otras cosas que me contaron de ti tampoco son mentiras "- dijo Alex.

-" ¿Cuáles fueron esas otras cosas ?? -" pregunto Tobin.

Alex espero un momento para que pusieran su postre encima de la mesa para poder seguir hablando con Tobin.

-" pues me contaron que tienes a prácticamente toda la universidad de tras de ti, al parecer tu encanto Heath está esparcido por todas partes, y lo estoy comprobando por mí misma que no es mentira -" termino Alex mirando la reacción de Tobin.

-" ¿Que ? Claro que no, eso definitivamente es mentiras, digo no te parece muy absurdo que toda la universidad este de tras de una sola persona y menos esa persona siendo yo "- respondió humildemente Tobin.

Alex sonrió ante esta respuesta, pues no queda duda de que Tobin es completamente humilde y eso la hace más atractiva, ella es maravillosa por dentro y por fuera, su manera de jugar, su cuerpo, su cara y sumando a todo esto sus pensamientos, sin duda Allie tenía razón cuando dijo que casi toda la universidad está queriendo tener algo con esta chica.

-" bien, como digas. También me contaron que tu padre es uno de los socios de la compañía de hoteles Marriott ¿Es eso cierto?? -" pregunto Alex.

-" pues no sé quién te diría eso, pero quién te lo dijo definitivamente está muy concentrado en mi vida, pero para responder a tu pregunta si, mi papá si es un socio de esa compañía; pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pues quiero decir, el es mi papá pero la plata y los negocios todo eso es de él y yo no tengo nada que ver ahí, y más adelante con la ayuda de Dios yo mima me voy a conseguir mis propios medios; aunque a mí padre no le agrade tanto la idea tengo que valerme por mi misma y no por el -" dijo Tobin.

-" wow, me encantas como piensas, eres una gran persona Tobin "- dijo Alex sonriendo.

-" grácias. Pero bueno terminemos este postre que ya se está haciendo demaciado tarde y tenemos que ir mañana a la universidad -" sugirió Tobin, a lo que Alex respondió con un asentimiento.

…………

-" ¿Y que te pareció?? -" pregunto Tobin con interés.

-" estuvo grandioso, no tanto como la comida pero ahí vamos -" dijo Alex.

-" si tienes razón "- dijo Tobin riendo -" ¿así que vamos Morgan ?? "- pregunto levantándose Tobin.

-" si vamos -"

-" oye, mira te pago "- dijo Tobin sacando su tarjeta de crédito y dandosela a Stacy.

-" oye, no deja que yo pago lo mío -" dijo Alex queriendo evitar que Tobin pagara toda la cuenta.

-" que claro que no Morgan, yo fui la que te invito así que debo pagar, además toma esto como un regalo que te quiero dar, digo este es la primera cena de las muchas que vamos a tener, así que la próxima pagas tú ¿Trato ? -" pregunto Tobin con una sonrisa.

-" uff, bien en realidad estabas hablando enserio cuando dijiste que siempre obtenias lo que querías -" dijo Alex rindiendose.

Las dos chicas salieron al estacionamiento y Alex le dijo a Tobin que la llevaría a su apartamento ya que no estaba tan lejos del suyo por que ambos estaban cerca de la universidad y después de que Tobin se resistiera unos 5 minutos y Alex argumentara que no la dejaria sola a tan altas horas de la noche; Tobin subió a regañadientes a el auto.

………..

Al fin ya se había acabado la primera semana, ahora sí empezaban las múltiples tareas, los entrenamientos más pesados y al último día de la semana tenían su primer partido y esto sin duda ponía muy nerviosa a Alex.

Alex se había hecho bastantes amigos en esa semana, y se había acercado mucho más a Tobin, estás tenían una amistad muy especial.

Alex bajo las escaleras de su apartamento rumbo a la universidad ya que no podía llegar tarde a su clase de química; al entrar al aula de clase sonó justamente la campana y ya tanto el profesor como los estudiantes estaban ya ahí.

-"buenos días Tobin, ¿y que te paso de interesante que por fin llegas a tiempo a alguna clase ? -" pregunto Alex bromeando.

-" es que te queria ver Morgan "- dijo Tobin sonriendo.

Esto era un habito en la amistad de las chicas; estas bromeaban de todo un poco; aunque en ocasiones coqueteaban entre ambas, la mayoría de las veces las decían bromeando; pero esto a ellas les encantaban, sin duda tenían una amistad diferente, pero especial.

-" buenos días chicos y chicas, hoy vamos a realizar un trabajo muy diferente, quiero que se organicen en parejas, tienen que escoger muy bien ya que con estas parejas vamos a trabajar el resto del semestre; se que en ocasiones es muy estresante tener que coincidir y resolver los problemas en compañía; pero quiero ver cómo son capaces de realizar estos problemas con la ayuda y la opinión de otra persona -" dijo el profesor Smith con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Alex se giró para mirar a Tobin, pero esta estaba en una conversación con una chica así que no quiso interrumpir y se giró para buscar otro posible compañero. Cuando de repente el profesor Smith volvió a hablar.

-" bien, voy a dejar que escojas con libertad, a excepción de la señorita Heath y Morgan -" dijo el profesor haciendo que las dos chicas alzarán la cabeza para mirarlo. -" ustedes dos se harán en parejas, ya que cuándo yo no me sepa explicar bien, estés tu señorita Heath para que de tus clases particulares. "- termino el señor Smith mirando a las chicas.

Ante esto las dos chicas asintieron y estuvieron muy de acuerdo en eso.

-" bien, así que nos organizamos con nuestras parejas y vamos muy en orden al laboratorio, quiero realizar algunos esperimentos con ustedes "- dijo el señor Smith guiando a toda la clase al laboratorio.

Tobin paso su brazo derecho por encima de los hombros de Alex y así se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio, las dos chicas tenían una pequeña conversación sin importancia pero las dos hiban disfrutando mucho de esta.

Las dos chicas hiban tan metidas en tal conversación que no se fijaron muy bien y chocaron con un cuerpo.

-" mm, lo siento -" dijo Tobin ayudando al chico a levantarse del suelo.

-" ¿ Es que no ves Heath? ¿ te crees la reina de esta iniversidad he?? -" pregunto el chico claramente enfadado.

Tobin al reconocer al chico se dibujó claramente en su cara una sonrisa maliciosa. Alex supo inmediatamente que estos dos tenían algo y precisamente no era una amistad.

-" pues, para algunas personas si, como tu novia por ejemplo "- dijo Tobin sonriendo maliciosamente, sabiendo que con esa respuesta había herido al chico.

En el momento que Tobin dijo esto al chico se le encendió un juego en sus ojos y Alex supo que hiban a suceder problemas. El chico se le puso bastante cerca a Tobin casi encerrandola contra los casilleros; pero Tobin no dejo ser empujada. En el momento en el que Alex hiba a hacer alguna cosa para evitar una posible pelea se acercaron unos chicos que Alex había visto anteriormente con Tobin en la cafetería; estos intervinieron al instante a aquella discusión alejando al chico y empujándolo con rabia hacia los casilleros, al parecer eran bastante buenos amigos de Tobin. Cuando los chicos hiban a golpear al chico problemático Tobin se metió.

-" déjenlo chicos, no vale la pena, meterse en problemas por personas tan bajas -" dijo Tobin tranquilizando a los chicos.

Los chicos le hicieron caso a Tobin empujando al chico lejos de ellos.

-" ¿Que paso? -" preguntaron ellos visiblemente preocupados.

-" nada, simplemente el es demasiado problemático pero nada más; aún así muchas gracias y nos vemos luego que vamos a llegar tarde -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

-" bien, pero si necesitas que arreglemos a ese chico nada más nos tienes que decir "- dijo uno de los chicos protectoramente.

Alex y Tobin caminaron en silencio el camino hacia el laboratorio, Alex no quiso cuestionar nada de la situación anterior, pues pensó que Tobin justamente en ese momento no quería hablar sobre ello y cuando estuviera lista ella sola le daría una explicación a Alex; así que ella se concentró solamente en caminar hacia el laboratorio.


	6. Chapter 6

-" lo siento, es que tuvimos un pequeño problema -" dijo Tobin impidiendo que el señor Smith cerrará la puerta del laboratorio.

-" siempre tu con excusas Heath, pero que más se va a hacer contigo "- dijo el señor Smith sonriendo -" pasen "- dijo abriendo las puertas para las chicas.

Las chicas pasaron y se acomodaron en un puesto en el rincón del laboratorio, se pusieron su equipo el cual era necesario para realizar los esperimentos. Y después de dos horas seguidas de intenso trabajo las chicas salieron exhaustas de tal clase, y el profesor Smith no colaboraba, pues ya que les dejo a las chicas un ensayo para la próxima clase sobre el tema visto.

Ambas chicas salieron en silencio, pero Tobin decidió romperlo.

-" lo siento por lo de antes, no tendrías que haber visto eso "- dijo Tobin visiblemente avergonzada.

-" no tienes que disculparte por nada, yo misma ví que no fue tu intensión, ese chico fue el que se puso a la defensiva contigo "- dijo Alex suavemente. -" claramente te tiene algo de broca por que en el momento en el que te vio su cara cambio completamente"- dijo Alex; caminando junto a Tobin por el pasillo rumbo a su casillero.

-" mira, resulta que un día una chica apareció, ella era muy atractiva y se puede decir que me estaba coqueteando "- empezó Tobin a contar la pequeña historia, utilizando comillas en coqueteando. -" bien, un día salimos a cenar, pero en realidad no pasó nada entre nosotras y yo antes no había visto a esa chica así que no conocía completamente nada de ella -" continuó Tobin mientras miraba a Alex y Alex simplemente asentía para que Tobin continuará.

-" después de muchas noches de salir, digamos que hubo algo entre nosotras y resulta que un día como cualquier otro me enteré de que tenía novio y que ese gilipollas era Erick el chico que nos cruzamos ahora rato "- continuó Tobin, deteniéndose un momento mientras Alex guardaba su libro.

-" prácticamente toda la universidad se enteró y el quedó en completo ridículo ya que una chica le había "quitado" a su novia, y desde eso ese chico no me deja en paz y por más de que yo le diga que no tenía ni idea de nada el no cree, pero hace poco comprendí de que, como nunca me va a dar la razón yo tampoco le voy a dar más explicaciones y le voy a seguir la corriente ; y por esta razón fue que el chico actuó tan a la defensiva "- termino completamente Tobin, mientas Alex analizaba la historia.

Después de que Tobin guardo también su libro las dos chicas se sentaron a conversar en una mesa que estaba en el centro de la universidad, algunos estudiantes también estaban allí ya que la mayoría de ellos no les gustaba salir y preferían comer algo allí dentro.

-" ¿Y que pasó luego con la chica? "- pregunto Alex intrigada en la historia.

-" pues le dije que ya no la quería ver y que si quería volver a hablar conmigo, sería únicamente como amigas; después no sé si volverían a estar juntos, pues no sé y no me importa en absoluto "- dijo Tobin con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a Alex que también la estaba mirando.

-" mm hola ¿ Interrumpo algo? -" pregunto Allie sentándose en la mesa junto con dos chicas que estaban También en el equipo.

-" no simplemente estábamos hablando, ¿Que hacen aqui? "- pregunto Alex girandoce para mirar a las demás chicas.

-" acabamos de salir de una clase y nos dio mucha hambre, pero también nos dió pereza para salir a comprar algo afuera -" respondió alba.

-" sabes, en realidad no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo pueden jugar al fútbol con ese ambiente tan flojo que mantienen -" dijo Tobin con una espléndida sonrisa.

-" cállate, Tobin no es un ambiente flojo, simplemente nos toca hacer demasiada cosas en el día -" dijo Sara.

-" si, si como digas, ¿Sabes, que son muy cojas tus mentiras ?? "- dijo Tobin bromeando.

De repente hubo una discusión en toda la mesa.

-" ey, chicas cálmense por favor -" dijo Alex alzando un poco la voz para que todas las chicas de la mesa la escucharán. Pero aún así nadie lo hizo así que Alex no vio otra alternativa y como Tobin había iniciado la pelea entonces está le puso la mano en la boca para que evitará que dijeran más cosas. Esta estrategia si le funcionó a Alex ya que Tobin era la que estaba en la mayor parte de la discusión y cuánto Alex le tapó la boca las demás chicas no tenía con quién discutir y de nuevo todo volvió a estar en silencio.

-" oye, por que me tapas a mi ¿ No ves que ellas fueron las que empezaron? "- dijo Tobin haciendo un puchero a Alex.

-” no, tu fuiste la que iniciastes la pelea -" dijo Allie sacándole la lengua a Tobin.

-" ahí, no de nuevo por favor "- Alex dijo poniéndose una mano en la cara.

 

-" hola, chicas -" dijo Servando acercándose a la mesa y dándoles una sonrisa a cada una de las chicas, pero especialmente a Alex, quiénes se habían hecho muy buenos amigos en una semana.

-" solo me quería asegurar de que se acuerden que el viernes después de el partido de ustedes vamos a realizar una pequeña reunión, para celebrar el inicio de las clases, así que todas están invitadas y espero que puedan ir -" dijo Servando para todas las chicas pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Alex.

-" mmm, cuando quieres decir una pequeña reunión, es por qué tenemos que prepararnos psicologícamente para todo el alcohol que vamos a consumir -" pregunto Tobin alzando sus dos dejas hacia Servando.

-" bueno, eso depende de cómo tengas el humor para beber -" respondió Servando con una sonrisa. -" pero bueno generalmente tu, Tobin nunca nos dejas tirados así que supongo que nos vemos allá -" dijo Servando al fin mirando a una persona que no fuera Alex .

-" si definitivamente cuenta conmigo -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

-" bueno, fue un placer haberlas visto chicas, y espero que puedan asistir y que tengan una buena tarde -" se despidió Servando y luego se giró para mirar de nuevo a Alex. -" hasta luego Alex -" dijo Servando desapareciendo por el pasillo.

-" Alex, ¿Que tienen tu y Servando ? Digo claramente te está coqueteando -" pregunto intrigada Allie.

-" que?? Nada, simplemente somos amigos, nada más -" dijo Alex mirando a las chicas y cuando miro a Tobin está tenía la cabeza baja, como si tuviera un debate en su cabeza y cuando Alex le hiba a preguntar qué pasaba, fue interrumpida.

-" chicas, ¿Que les parece si hoy después del entendimiento salimos a los bolos y a comer algo? -" pregunto Sara mirando a todas las chicas y todas estas asintieron.

-" bien, me parece perfecto, pero luego hablamos me tengo que ir para mí próxima clase -" se despidió alba.

-" e.. eeee, buenos días -"

Ante esta repentina voz todas las chicas alzaron sus cabezas para mirar de dónde venia la voz.

-" Tobin, ¿será que podemos hablar un momento? -" dijo la chica.

Tobin, dudo un instante, pero luego se levantó de su asiento y se excuso frente a la mesa y siguió a la chica la cual se paró en un rincón del salón.

Mientras caminaban Alex observó cuidadosamente a la chica, era un poco más baja que Tobin, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes y una piel blanca.

-" ¿Quién es ella ?? -" le pregunto Alex a Sara la cual todavía se encontraba en la mesa.

-" ella es, por así decirlo la novia de Tobin, digo todavía no entiendo su relación, un día Tobin está con una chica diferente y Helena también, pero aún así todavía están juntas, en realidad no sé si se quieren de verdad, pero es complicado -" le informo Sara a las dos chicas.

-" wow, es realmente hermosa -" dijo Allie con sinceridad.

-" si, en realidad Tobin tiene muy buenos gustos, aunque confieso que yo estando en su lugar no se con cuál de todas quedarme -" dijo sonriendo Sara -" pero en fin, yo también tengo que ir a clases así que las dejo chicas, hablamos más tarde -" se despidió también Sara levantándose de la mesa.

Al fin Tobin había terminado de hablar con la chica y se acercó hacia Allie y Alex.

-"¿ Y las demás ? -" pregunto sentándose Tobin junto de Alex.

-" mmm, ellas tenían clases, igual que yo así que las dejo -" dijo Allie decidiendo darles a las chicas un poco de privacidad para que conversaran; ya que observaba a Alex desde que Sara informo que Tobin tenía novia un poco pensativa.

-" ¿ Que te pasa ? -" pregunto Tobin poniendo su mano encima la mano de Alex cuidadosamente, cuando se quedaron las dos solas.

-" mm, nada todo está bien -" dijo Alex saliendo de sus pensamientos y apartando la mano de Tobin.

-" eres terrible mintiendo ¿Sabes eso?, Cuando quieres me puedes pedir una clase para enseñarte unos truquitos Morgan -" dijo Tobin bromeando, pero cuando miro a Alex y a esta no le causó nada de gracia volvió a hablar.

-" enserio, Lex dime qué te pasa -" pregunto nuevamente Tobin cogiendo de nuevo la mano de Alex tiernamente.

-" ¿Así que tienes novia? -" pregunto Alex un poco desepcionada sorprendiendo tanto a ella como a Tobin.

-" si, bueno no, bueno en realidad es complicado, está relación que tengo con ella es muy diferente a cuando tu defines que eres novia de alguien; no sé si me entiendas -" dijo Tobin tratando de explicar con atención a Alex.

-" no, no te entiendo-" dijo Alex secamente.

-" mira te voy a explicar desde el principio, ¿Bien? Ella y yo sí teníamos anteriormente una relación normal, en realidad la estaba empezando a querer de verdad y las cosas hiban muy enserio, bueno en cuanto Ami, no sé ella que estaría pensando -" trato de explicar lo más atentamente posible Tobin; y cuando vio a Alex atenta prosiguió. -" pero poco a poco la relación se fue convirtiendo en rutina, ya escasamente nos hablabamos por unos pocos minutos, y tomamos una distancia por un tiempo, pero realmente ninguna de las dos corto está relación, pero ya ella vería con quién se quisiera acostar o salir al igual que yo, y cuando nos necesitamos una a la otra era si no llamar y problema resueltó; y esa es prácticamente la historia de nuestra "relación" hasta el día de hoy -" termino Tobin, en realidad Tobin se estaba abriendo completamente a Alex en muy poco tiempo, pero Tobin se sentía muy segura al lado de Alex así que no le importo en absoluto.

-" wow, yo en realidad no sería capaz de estar con alguien así -" dijo Alex con una pequeña sonrisa, ahora estaba de mas buen humor que hace un par de minutos, en realidad ella no encuentra una explicación de por qué se alegra tanto de que Tobin no tenga una novia, pero esta deja esos pensamientos a un lado y sigue con su conversación.

-" que te digo Morgan, hay que probar de todo en esta vida -" dijo Tobin alzando una ceja a Alex.

-" bien, ahora que ya te he contado demasiado sobre mi vida amorosa, es tu turno -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

-" ¿Que querés que te cuente?? -" pregunto Alex.

-" no sé, dime qué tienes con Servando y no se vale decirme mentiras por que yo no me creo ese cuento de " solo somos amigos" así que suéltalo Morgan-" dijo Tobin interrogativamente.

-" que?? En realidad no somos nada, que más quiere que te diga si te estoy diciendo toda la verdad, el me parece un tipo muy buena gente, pero no sé si todavía quiero tener algo con alguien en estos momentos, digo apenas acabó de llegar pienso que sería muy rápido para ello-" termino honestamente Alex.

-" bien, me gustas como piensas Lex, por que en realidad el tipo que se meta contigo y te haga soltar aunque sea una sola lágrima de tus ojos, se las verá conmigo-" dijo sonriendo pero estaban hablando enserio y ante esto Alex soltó una carcajada.

-" estoy hablando enserio, ahora tu así no lo creas eres una de mis mejores amigas y con ellas nadie se mete, pues, quiero decir solo yo, pero nadie más y me tendrás detrás de ti las 24/7 si es necesario-" dijo Tobin seriamente.

-" que no ?? Ya te estoy aguantando suficiente en la clase de química y en los entrenamientos no es justo que estés de tras de mí así "- dijo Alex en broma.

-" cállate, te gusta estar conmigo -" dijo Tobin guiñándole un ojo.

-" en tus sueños Heath -" dijo sonriendo Alex.

-" vamos a descansar un poco para el entrenamiento ya que no tenemos más clases este día, y de seguro Paul no va a matar hoy "- dijo Tobin levantándose y brindándole a Alex la mano para que la tomara.

-" quieres ir a tu apartamento o quieres ir a comer algo, por que evidentemente no has comido nada -" pregunto Tobin protectoramente.

-" vamos a comer algo, pero yo invito ¿Ok? "- pregunto Alex pasando su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Tobin y Tobin a la vez le pasaba su brazo por sus hombros.

\- " está bien, pero solo esta vez que conste "- dijo Tobin sintiendo.


	7. Chapter 7

-" bueno, quién va a ir a jugar bolos hoy? "- pregunto alba cuando todas las chicas se estaban organizando después de el entrenamiento.

-"¿Y comemos algo ?? "- pregunto Carmen otra compañera.

-" si "- respondió Allie.

-" bien yo voy "- dijo Sara.

-" yo también -" se unió Julia

-" ¿ Alex, Tobin ? "- pregunto alba queriendo saber la opinión de las dos chicas.

-" si, yo voy -" respondió Tobin mirando a Alex.

-" si, pero necesito que alguien me lleve, por que hoy no traje mi auto -" dijo Alex mirando a las chicas.

-" si, yo igual, tampoco traje mi coche -" dijo Allie.

-" bien, que tal si yo las llevo a ellas dos, y tú Sara llevas a Julia y a alba; ¿ Que les parece ? "- dijo Tobin dando una opción.

Y al ver que todas las chicas estaban de acuerdo entonces las 6 salieron al estacionamiento.

-" wow, ¿Este es tu auto? "- pregunto Allie sorprendida cuando las chicas se pararon frentes a un BMW Z4 de color negro.

-" si, es muy bonito ¿No? -" dijo Tobin mirando a Allie y Alex ya que las demás chicas ya se habían subido al otro auto.

-" bonito, eso no es la palabra, es que míralo es grandioso -" dijo Alex tocando el auto.

-" gracias, muy bien vámonos por que las chicas estarán de muy mal genio si las dejamos esperando mucho "- dijo Tobin desbloqueando el auto con sus llaves y abriéndole la puerta a las chicas para que se subieran.

-"¿Tienes música? "- pregunto Alex desde el asiento del pasaexplorando el tablero del auto, intentando poner algún tipo de música, pero en este proceso termino destapando la capota del auto.

-" Dios, no llevamos 3 minutos acá y tú ya estás haciendo daños, ¿Te puedes quedar un minuto quieta ?? "- pregunto Tobin bromeando.

-" solo quería poner un poco de música "- dijo Alex haciendo un puchero.

-" para que, ya vamos a llegar "- dijo Tobin.

-" Tobin, este auto es fantástico, ¿ Por que nunca te lo había visto?, Quiero decir, llevamos ya una semana y media en prácticas y la universidad, pero nunca lo has tenido -" pregunto curiosa Allie.

-" generalmente no lo saco, es decir me mantengo en la universidad y las prácticas y puedo ir caminando, entonces me gusta más salir a caminar que estar dentro de un auto prácticamente todo el día "- respondió honestamente Tobin. Y de repente las 3 chicas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de un celular, el cual estaba en el tablero del Auto y al mirarlo se encendió el nombre de Helena en la pantalla. Tobin ignoro el celular y siguió hablando con las chicas, Alex también intento ignorar aquel nombre que se encendía pero en realidad era bastante difícil.

Las 3 chicas llegaron y se parquearon en el pequeño establecimiento, siguiendo a las otras chicas que llegaron unos minutos antes, al entrar se encontraron con una zona bastante grande, se encontraba una área de comidas, billares, oficinas, almacén de artículos deportivos, lockers, y máquinas dispensadoras de bebidas. En esta área, también se pueden encontrar el control de asignación de pistas, la caja, el alquiler de zapatos e incluso tribunas para espectadores.

El lugar estaba bastante lleno y las chicas decidieron comer algo primero así que se ubicaron en una mesa, todas pidieron lo que querían comer y no faltaban risas y chistes en toda la mesa, en mitad de la cena volvió a sonar el celular de Tobin y esta ves cogió su teléfono y lo contesto pero no sé levantó de la mesa.

-" hola… si…. No lo siento en ese momento estoy ocupada y no puedo ir… "- habló Tobin atraves de su teléfono y Alex no puedo evitar escuchar tal conversación.

-" mira en este momento no quiero pelear contigo, así que quizás más tarde te llamo "- finalmente Tobin colgó la llamada y volvió a incluirse en la conversación.

Después de que todas las chicas terminaron hicieron la fila para el alquiler de zapatos y pasaran una noche realmente agradable con Alex ganando la mayoría de las rondas y disfrutando la victoria delante de todas las chicas; decidieron que lo llamarían ya una noche por que todas estaban realmente agotadas de la práctica que acabaron de tener y también en gran parte por que sabían que Alex seguiría ganando.

-" hasta mañana -" se despidió Alex cuando Allie bajo del auto.

-" que tengas una buena noche Allie "- se despidió también Tobin.

-" hasta luego chicas, mañana nos vemos -" sonrió Allie y se dirigió hasta su apartamento.

Las dos chicas siguieron rumbo hasta el apartamento de Alex. Sin embargo, Alex síntio un semblante diferente en Tobin, pues la noto demasiado callada para el gusto de Alex; así que decidió averiguar qué le pasaba.

-" oye, ¿Te pasa algo?, Estas demasiado callada y pensativa "- pregunto Alex mirando el perfil de Tobin.

-" que?? No estoy bien, es que acaso no puedo estar un momento callada "- pregunto Tobin con una pequeña sonrisa.

-" oye, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -" pregunto Alex suavemente.

-" claro, dime qué pasa -" dijo amablemente Tobin.

-" pasó algo con tu novia, bueno, quiero decir amiga, o como sea con la chica de esta mañana?? -" pregunto Alex temiendo por la respuesta de Tobin.

-" dejémoslo en amiga mejor, y no, no pasó nada, quiero decir ella quería que fuera pero cuando le dije que estaba ocupada no le gusto tanto "- respondió Tobin deteniéndose en la entrada del apartamento de Alex.

-" ¿ Entonces ahora vas para dónde ella ? -" pregunto Alex esperanzada en que Tobin dijera que no.

-" no, como se te ocurre, yo no soy ningún perrito que cada que necesite algo voy a estar de tras de ella, si ella quiere mañana hablamos si no no le voy a rogar "- respondió Tobin con cuidado queriendo que Alex le creyera.

-" ¿Aún sientes algo por ella? Pregunto Alex curiosa.

-" ¿Por que estás haciendo tantas preguntas hoy he Morgan? "- dijo Tobin queriendo le dar un poco de humor a la conversación.

-" solo quiero asegurarme de que no estés sufriendo por ella, como tu me dijiste está mañana tampoco quiero que nadie te haga sufrir y si es así se las verá conmigo -" dijo tiernamente Alex mordiendose un poco el labio inferior, haciendo que Tobin bajará un momento la mirada ya que no podía aguantar tanto tiempo mirar fijamente a Alex mientras está hacia eso.

-" no te preocupes por nada Lex, aunque te agradezco mucho que pienses asi, pero para que estés más tranquila no siento absolutamente nada por ella -" dijo Tobin dándole una dulce sonrisa.

-" bien, ahora estoy mucho más tranquila al saber que estás bien -" dijo Alex.

-" como no estar bien cuando estoy al lado tuyo, he Morgan??-" dijo Tobin bromeando un poco e inclinándose un poco hacia Alex.

-" Muy graciosa Heath -" dijo Alex y por instinto está también empezó a inclinarse.

-"¿Quién dijo que estaba bromeando? -" dijo seriamente Tobin.

De repente se escuchó una bocina de otro auto y una luz se encendió en la cara de las chicas haciendo que se separaran instantáneamente, al mirar que carro estaban al frente Alex pudo notar que era Andréa su compañera de habitación la cual estaba parqueando su auto.

-"nos vemos mañana Lex -" se despidió Tobin dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alex.

-" que tengas una buena noche Tobin "- se despidió Alex bajando aturdida de el auto.

Tobin espero hasta que Alex entrará y cerrará la puerta detrás de ella para salir y volver a su apartamento, con múltiples pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza dejándola completamente confundida sobre lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Alex se encontraba también en su cama y con muchos pensamientos que la dejaban fuera de sí, en cuanto a que estaba sintiendo con Tobin, que le hacía sentir Tobin cuando estaba con ella, y como se comportaba Tobin con ella. Alex en ocasiones estaba convencida de que esto es solamente la relación que tienen las mejores amigas, pero luego pensaba que podría ser algo más.

…………….

Al fin era el día de jugar el tan esperado partido, todas las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, ya que era su primer partido en casa y quería ganarlo.

Alex estaba muy asombrada por que al parecer en la universidad eran muy importante estos juegos ya que prácticamente en todos lados se veían camisetas del equipo, y esto la puso demasiado nerviosa; ya que hoy era el gran día de demostrar a toda la gente que si podía con todas las espetativas que tenían de ella.

-" ¿ Como amanecíste ? -" pregunto Tobin cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo, está paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de Alex.

-" muy bien, un poco nerviosa. ¿Y tú ? -" pregunto Alex pasando un brazo por la cintura de Tobin.

-"bien, claro es normal antes de un partido importante como este, hoy es el día en el que le vas a demostrar a toda la universidad que eres la mejor recluta que ha tenido esta universidad "- dijo Tobin seriamente.

-" si claro, después de ti, así lo niegues tu eres la mejor recluta de esta universidad por eso estás en el equipo de la selección de mayores -" dijo Alex dejando el cumplido a un lado.

Y cuando Tobin hiba a protestar las interrumpieron, como siempre lo hacían.

-" mmm, hola Tobin -" dijo acercándose Helena.

Alex en ese momento quiso quitar el brazo que tenía en la cintura de Tobin, pero cuando sintió que Tobin le apretó suavemente el hombro con su mano, queriendo decir que se quedará como estaba Alex permaneció en su posición.

-" hola -" dijo sonriendo Tobin y de repente hubo un silencio incómodo entre las 3 chicas.

-" ¿Será que podemos hablar un momento? -" pregunto Helena esperanzada.

-" si te parece bien, luego hablamos por que en realidad voy para la clase y no puedo llegar tarde -" dijo Tobin.

-" si, bien esta bien para mi -" dijo Helena mirando un momento a Alex y fijándose en su mano la cual estaba rodeando la cintura de Tobin y posteriormente se acerco a Tobin y le dió un beso en la mejilla pero demasiado cerca de la comisura de su boca, le sonrió pícaramente a Tobin y luego se fue.

-" mmm, lo siento por eso, en realidad no sé qué le pasa unos días está de buen humor y al día siguiente está insoportable -" dijo Tobin volviendo a caminar con Alex.

-" no tienes por qué disculparte, es más disfrute un poco ponerla celosa por estar asi contigo -" dijo Alex sonriendo, refiriéndose a que las dos estaban abrazadas. Ante esto Tobin solo soltó una pequeña carcajada por el comentario de Alex.

-"¿A que clase vas? -" pregunto Tobin.

-" filosofía -" dijo Alex poniendo mala cara.

-" ufff, que estrés espero que te valla bien y no te duermas -" bromeó Tobin, ya que ya estaban llegando al salón de Alex.

A lo que Alex le hizo un puchero a Tobin y se recostó en esta cansadamente.

-" ¿ Arrimo por ti para que vallamos a almorzar? -" pregunto Tobin alejándose para mirar a Alex.

-" claro, pero no me dejes esperando por que me iré "- advirtió Alex. Luego dentro en el salón era en realidad un día muy aburridor aunque muchos chicos y chicas la saludaron y le desearon buena suerte esta noche en el partido, Alex no veía la hora de que sonara finalmente la campana.

Al salir finalmente de la aburrida clase se encontró a la salida a Allie y Ana y las convido a almorzar con Tobin y ella y ambas chicas aceptaron, las 3 chicas esperaron a Tobin unos 5 minutos y cuando apareció apresuradamente Alex le dió una mirada severa.

-" te dije que no me dejaras esperando -" dijo Alex caminando al lado de las otras chicas.

-" no fue nada Lex, solo como 4 o 5 minutos "- respondió Tobin alzando sus dos cejas hacia Alex.

-" Tobin estás preparada para el partido de hoy? "- pregunto repentinamente Ana.

-" claro, nerviosa como siempre antes de un partido, pero hay vamos-" dijo Tobin sonriendo a la chica.

-" no tienes por qué estar nerviosa en realidad eres grandiosa y todo lo que haces lo haces perfecto -" dijo Ana en un tono más coqueto, que tanto Allie como Alex cogieron el tono al instante; pero por otro lado Tobin parecía estar completamente desaprehendida.

-" ojalá fuera asi, pero muchas gracias sin embargo-" dijo humildemente Tobin.

Las 4 chicas entraron a un pequeño restaurante que estaba al lado de la universidad, allí hiban la mayoría de los estudiantes a almorzar después de las clases, y como era de constumbre el restaurante estaba casi lleno y por desgracia no se encontraba ninguna mesa a disposición; y justo cuando hiban a dar la vuelta para irse apareció Servando.

-"¿Ya se van tan rápido chicas? -" pregunto Servando desde atrás.

-" si, no hay mesas desocupadas así vamos a mirar a otro lado "- respondió Alex sonriendo educadamente.

-" ¿ Por que no se sientan con nosotros, tenemos suficiente espacio allí ? -" sugirió Servando.

Las 4 chicas se miraron y estuvieron de acuerdo, así que Servando las guío hacia su mesa y presentó a las chicas, bueno en realidad a Allie y a Alex por que a las otras dos ya las conocían.

En el momento en el que hiban a ordenar su comida a Tobin le llegó un mensaje de texto, Alex observó su reacción un momento cuando pero Servando le hablo.

-" mucha suerte hoy en el partido-" dijo amablemente Servando.

-" gracias, espero que nos vaya bien -" dijo Alex con un tono de angustia.

-" ¿Estas bromeando??, Claro que les va a ir bien, ustedes tienen un excelente equipo -" dijo Servando.

-" gracias -" dijo Alex observando cómo Tobin se levantaba de la mesa y llamaba a alguien.

-" ¿Que van a ordenar? -" dijo la camarera tomando nota a los pedidos de las chicas.

Las 3 chicas ordenaron y luego apareció Tobin.

-" mmm, lo siento pero me tengo que ir -" dijo Tobin disculpándose con las personas de la mesa.

-" ¿Y no vas a comer nada? -" pregunto Alex visiblemente preocupada.

Tobin se paró junto a Alex ya que los demás siguieron en sus propias conversaciones; solo estaba prestando atención Servando discretamente.

-" luego miro a ver si me da tiempo de algo -" respondió Tobin.

-" pero tienes otra clase, aproximadamente en 30 minutos y luego vas directo a jugar un partido no te puede quedar tanto tiempo sin comer absolutamente nada-" dijo Alex procupadamente.

-" lo se, pero tengo que ayudar a alguien que me necesita en estos momentos, así que intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido posible y mirar a ver si puedo comer algo -" dijo Tobin sonriendo. Le encantaba como Alex se preocupaba tango por ella.

-" bien, pero tienes que comer algo, digo no puedes jugar un partido de 90 minutos sin nada en el estómago; y tampoco puedes pensar en faltar a clases, recuerda que también estoy en esa clase así que espero verte allí -" dijo Alex en un tono serio.

-" claro mamá lo que tú digas -" dijo Tobin bromeando y dándole un beso en la frente a Alex, luego salio del restaurante.

-" ¿Para dónde hiba Tobin? -" le pregunto Allie a Alex.

-" supuestamente hiba a ayuda a alguien que la necesitaba -" respondió Alex encogiéndose de hombros.

-" seguro y conociendo a Tobin hiba a encontrarse con alguna chica, seguramente hiba a hecharse un polvo rapidito antes del partido -" dijo el chico llamado Harold bromeando, esto causó que toda la mesa a excepción de Alex soltaran una carcajada.

………….

-" ¿ Si comiste algo? -" pregunto Alex sentándose al lado de Tobin esperando a que el maestro empezara su lección de biología. Cuando de repente se le vino a la mente el comentario que hizo Harold -" pues, quiero decir de alimento -" dijo Alex refiriendose al comentario anterior.

-" claro, ¿Que más voy a comer que no sea comida? -" pregunto Tobin confundida.

-" pues, es que en la mesa los chicos estaban comentando que tu te habías ido para encontrarte con una chica -" dijo Alex. Ahora sí Tobin entendía de dónde había venido el comentario de Alex y soltó un carcajada.

-" que?? Claro que no, ¿Tu crees que dónde me hubiera encontrado con alguien no te lo hubiera contado ?? - " pregunto Tobin.

-" quizás no, tú no tienes por qué contarme todas las cosas que haces o que vas a hacer "- dijo Alex en un tono un poco duro.

-" tienes razón en eso, ¿Pero crees que aún viendote tan preocupada por mi comida, te dejaría así a ti solo por irme con otra? -" pregunto Tobin alzando una ceja pero mirando seriamente a Alex.

-" pues no sé, no estoy segura -" dijo Alex bromeando.

-" además si me voy a acostar con alguien, creo que me demoraría un poco más, Ami no me gusta cosas a las carreras es mejor disfrutar -" dijo Tobin guiñando un ojo a Alex.

Cuando Alex hiba a contestar este comentario comenzó el profesor a dar la clase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les pareció debo incluir algo o debo quitar algo??


	8. Chapter 8

-" bien, chicas espero que estén todas listas y preparadas, recuerden todas las estrategias que tenemos para hoy, quiero ver hoy todas esas conexiones que tienen, que trabajen todas en equipo y en sincronización. Recuerden que si una se descontrola todas van a estar en problemas, y si una no funciona no pensaré dos veces para sacarla; pero confío mucho en ustedes y estoy demasiado seguro que hoy nos quedaremos con la victoria. Así que no me decepcionen y al público tampoco -" termino el entrenador Paul cuando las chicas se estaban preparando en el vestuario.

Las chicas aplaudieron emocionadas y siguieron con sus rituales antes del juego, ya falta poco para empezar el partido; y con esto se le aceleraba más el corazón a Alex y sus nervios aumentaban poco a poco.

-" ¿Como te sientes?? -" pregunto Tobin caminando hacia Alex.

Alex se distrajo por un momento mirando a Tobin distraídamente de arriba hacía abajo ya que esta sólo tenía unos pantalones cortos de fútbol y un sujetador deportivo, por esta razón se le podían observar claramente los abdominales tonificados a Tobin.

-"¿Alex?? -" pregunto Tobin nuevamente.

-"¿Que?, Lo siento, ¿que me dijistes? estaba totalmente espaciada "- pregunto Alex bajando un poco la mirada para que Tobin no notará que estaba un poco sonrojada.

-" te pregunté que como te sentias ya que te estaba observando y no te ves tan tranquila que digamos "- dijo Tobin sonriendo y sentándose junto a Alex en el banco.

-"¿Quieres que te diga la verdad?? -" dijo Alex haciendole pucheros a Tobin.

-" todo va a estar bien Lex, eres una grandiosa jugadora y piénsalo por el lado positivo, hoy todos van a ver el gran talento que tiene Alex Morgan y vas a superar todas esas espetativas que tienen de ti -" dijo Tobin abrazando suavemente a Alex.

-" si, pero ¿ Y si por el contrario no hago lo que todos esperan? -" pregunta Alex visiblemente preocupada.

-" claro que no vas a hacer todo lo que ellos esperan-" dijo Tobin y soltó una carcajada cuando Alex se alejó para mirar más preocupada aún.

-" quiero decir que vas a hacer más Lex, vas a dejar a todos con la boca abierta ya veras -" dijo Tobin suavemente.

-" ¿Tu no tienes nervios ? -" pregunto Alex.

-"claro que sí Morgan, ¿Sabes que eso es lo bueno de este deporte? Y mientras sientas esos nervios quiere decir que te importa demasiado el fútbol -" dijo Tobin dulcemente tratando de expresarle a Alex un poco de calma.

-"¿Y como haces para controlar tan bien los nervios ? Por que en realidad no se te nota "- pregunto Alex.

-" aún no los he aprendido a controlar y cuando lo sepa seguro te lo digo; yo solo pienso que es como cualquier otro juego y luego cuando salgo al campo después de un toque o dos a la pelota ya todo se siente normal como cuando eras esa pequeña chica corriendo tras una pelota y solo disfrutabas el juego más allá de los resultados; y creo que con este pensamiento he ocultado muy bien esos nervios -" termino de decir Tobin gentilmente.

-" gracias; en realidad te agradezco por lo que me estás diciendo -" dijo Alex sintiendo que disminuía un poco sus nervios.

-" de nada Lex, vas a ver que hoy vas a demostrar todo lo que eres capaz "- dijo Tobin levantándose de su asiento y dándole un beso dulce en la frente a Alex.

-" bien, me voy a terminar de organizar ya casi salimos -" dijo Tobin alejándose.

Alex tomo unas respiraciones profundas y termino de alistarse para alinearse con las demás chicas para salir al campo.

Sin duda alguna la universidad apoyaba mucho el deporte, ya que todo el estadio estaba lleno, gente alentando a todas las chicas, chicos pintados de los colores del equipo, sin duda este iba a ser un gran partido, lleno de emociones.

El árbitro dió el pitido inicial y el partido empezó, desde el primer minuto estuvo intenso, los dos equipos luchaban por tener el balón, pero como era obvio cal Berkeley ya que era el equipo local logro adueñarse del balón. Ya faltaba muy poco para terminar el primer tiempo; Alex estaba empezando realmente a frustarse ya que estaba jugando muy bien pero ninguna oportunidad la había podido concretar. alba cogió un balón y rápidamente lo lanzó a Tobin, Tobin corrió por el carril izquierdo con velocidad, luego se la lanzó a Julia y esta hizo una pared rápidamente con Tobin y le devolvió el balón dejando el área completamente despejada a excepción de una defensora delante de ella; pero Tobin siendo Tobin le paso el balón bajo sus pies y subió la mirada, vio a Alex entre dos defensoras pero supo que Alex le ganaría en velocidad a las dos chicas, así que puso el pie sobre la bola y se lo lanzó perfectamente a Alex, Alex ya superando a las defensas le dió un toque al balón para acomodarlo más y el segundo toque para mandarlo al fondo de la red.

La multitud se levantó y estalló en un ruido sordo. Alex corrió hacia Tobin que ya tenía los brazos abiertos para ella; se abrazaron y Tobin le susurró a Alex -" te dije que lo ibas a ser -". Las demás chicas se sumaron al abrazo y el árbitro decidió que ya era el fin del primer tiempo.

El entrenador Paul les dijo que estaba feliz por el resultado, sin embargo el puntaje debería de ser más alto, que tenían que concretar más bien las opciones y que no bajarán la guardia por que el otro equipo iba a atacar más fuerte en el segundo tiempo; pero sacando esto estaba satisfecho con el resultado que estaban teniendo, no tanto por que estaban ganando si no por que las chicas se estaban conectando demasíado bien y estaban dando un buen espectáculo.

En el segundo tiempo no pasó nada realmente interesante en el minuto 70 Alex hizo un bonito pase para que Nataly lo mandara al fondo de la red poniendo a cal Berkeley 2-0 arriba. En el minuto 90 Tobin tenía el balón a sus pies e intento subir un poco para hacer un cruce pero se le cruzó una mediocampista del equipo contrario evitando su paso, entonces Tobin miro a ver si tenía la posibilidad de pasárselo por los pies pero cuando vio que tenía los pies cerrados y estaba en la guardia para que Tobin no pasará el balón entonces no teniendo nada más que hacer, le dió dos toques a este y lo levantó fácilmente por la Cabeza de la contrincante; y cuando intento pasar al lado de la jugadora; está la empujo demasiado duro con sus dos manos haciendo caer a Tobin violentamente en el césped, sobre su pie derecho. Tobin vio como las chicas de su equipo se fueron contra la jugadora que la empujo; el partido se estaba empezando a poner violento y el árbitro también lo observó asi que decidió sacar la tarjeta y llamar al partido terminado antes de que las cosas empeorarán.

-" ¿Oye estás bien? -" pregunto Alex visiblemente preocupada dándole la mano a Tobin para que se levantará.

-" si, un poco adolorida pero nada más -" dijo Tobin aceptando la mano.

-"¿Segura? -" pregunto de nuevo Alex.

-" ¿Oye, Tobin estás bien ? -" pregunto el entrenador Paul interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

-" si, estoy bien-" dijo Tobin.

-" bien, pero aún así necesito que te hagas revisar de Jackson y te pongas un poco de hielo "- dijo Paul alzando una ceja hacia Tobin.

Tobin acepto a regañadientes y camino para darle la mano al equipo contrario como lo tenían que hacer en todos los partidos; pero cuando fue a dar un paso sintió un pequeño dolor en su pie derecho, el dolor no estaba duro pero era muy insistente y molesto. Alex también noto por las fracciones que hizo Tobin, que ella no estaba completamente bien como le había dicho.

-" oye, Ami no me mientes y se que te está doliendo algo -" dijo Alex seriamente.

-" tengo un pequeño dolor en el pie, pero creo que es por qué cai mal pero nada más, seguro que ahora con el hielo se pasa -" dijo Tobin tratando de restarle importancia.

Alex le dió una mirada molesta pero siguió el ejemplo de Tobin y fue a darle la mano al equipo contrario.

30 minutos después las chicas se estaban terminando de organizar después del partido aunque había muy pocas ya que las demás habían preferido organizarse en sus casas para luego ir a la fiesta.

-" ¿Oye, no tienes que ir donde Jackson para que te revisé? -" pregunto Alex sentándose junto a Tobin en su casillero.

-" si, ya voy para aya -" respondió Tobin cerrando su casillero y poniéndose una camisa.

-" bien te acompaño-" dijo decididamente Alex.

-" oye ¿Te puedo Pedir un favor?? -" dijo Tobin con cara de angustia.

-" claro, dime -"

-" puedes no decirle a Jackson sobre el dolor que tengo, por favor-" dijo Tobin casi rogándole a Alex.

-" que? Pero por que? Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? Estas conciente de esto Tobin ?? -" dijo Alex casi molesta. -" que pasa si es grave y tu no lo estás tratando a tiempo? -" pregunto Alex, quería que Tobin le diera una respuesta lógica y considerable para que ella no contará nada.

-" mira, primero cálmate un poco por favor -" dijo Tobin, indicándole a Alex que se sentará con ella en el banco. -" lo que estoy sintiendo no es grave, lo se por que casi no tengo dolor solo que es muy persistente nada más, y si le digo a Jackson sobre esto el le dirá a Paul y muy posiblemente no me pondran a jugar el próximo partido o no me dejaran entrenar con ustedes, o no sé en realidad que harán pero es lógico que no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados, y creeme cuando te digo que quiero jugar no quiero mirar desde una banca cuando en realidad estoy completamente bien -" dijo Tobin mirando directamente a los ojos a Alex tratando de transmitirle con sinceridad todo lo que sentía.

-" bien, no le diré nada -" dijo Alex incapaz de decirle que no a Tobin conociendo lo que ella pensaba. -" pero me debes prometer algo -" dijo Alex mirando seriamente a Tobin.

-" si, lo que quieras -" dijo tobin dándole una sonrisa brillante.

-" si vuelves a sentir ese dolor un poco más duro o no sé te quita rápido, tienes que decirle a Jackson y Paul si no les diré yo ¿Bien? -" pregunto Alex.

-" si, claro como digas -" dijo Tobin dándole un abrazo fuerte a Alex, y ella también se lo devolvió con gusto.

-" bien, por que no vas a tu casa y te organizas para la fiesta, por que probablemente me demoré acá y no tienes demasiado tiempo -" le propuso Tobin.

-" ¿Te quieres deshacer de mi tan rápido he Heath ? -" pregunto Alex alzando una ceja hacia Tobin.

-" que? Claro que no, es mas voy a pasar por ti para llevarte -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

-" como? Tu no puedes conducir después de tomar alcohol y obviamente lo vas a hacer esta noche, entonces mejor tomamos un taxi para ir y venir -" dijo Alex decididamente.

-" yo no voy a beber esta noche -" le informo Tobin.

-" ¿Por que no ? -" pregunto confundida Alex.

-" por que voy a tomar algo para el dolor, es mejor prevenir -" dijo Tobin.

-" bien, así me gusta Heath, te espero a las 9 y no me dejes esperando -" dijo Alex colocandose su bolso en el hombro y dirigiendose hacia Tobin para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-" nos vemos Lex-" se despidió Tobin, no podía evitar sonreír como una idiota cuando estaba con Alex.

…………..

 

Toby <3;) : Ya llegué, te estoy esperando!.  
9:00

Lex ;):) : ya salgo!.  
9:01

Toby <3;) : no te demores, o te dejo ;).  
9:01

Justo cuando Tobin mando este mensaje Alex salió de su apartamento. No podía creer como Alex se veía, wow ella es hermosa fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Tobin en ese preciso momento.

-" ¿Quieres llamar la atención de todos lo que están en la fiesta? -" pregunto Tobin, cuando Alex se subió a su auto.

-" ¿Por que voy muy mal? -" pregunto Alex preocupada.

-" ¿Estas bromeando?, Te ves en realidad muy bien, creo que me quedaré contigo toda la noche, así no me soportes, pero te cuidare ya que conozco a muchos de la universidad y creeme cuando te digo que intentarán pasarse contigo -" dijo protectoramente Tobin arrancando su auto hacia la dichosa fiesta.

-" gracias por preocuparte así por mi, en realidad lo apreció mucho, ¿Sabes que en tan poco tiempo tu te haces coger demasíado cariño? -" dijo Alex tomándole suavemente la mano a Tobin que estaba en el tablero del auto.

-" que te puedo decir Morgan, nadie se puede resistir a mi encanto -" dijo sonriendo Tobin.

-" y se acabó el buen momento -" dijo Alex soltando la mano de Tobin queriendo parecer enfadada.

-" puedo poner algo de música? -" pregunto Alex.

-" claro hay está mi teléfono, la contraseña es….."- Tobin miro extrañamente a Alex ya que cuándo miro el celular Alex ya lo había desbloqueado.

-" ¿Oye, como te sabes mi contraseña?-" pregunto Tobin.

-" creo que 1717 no es una contraseña muy dificil que digamos -" dijo sonriendo Alex mirando que canción poner.

-" ohh, claro viene de la persona que tiene como contraseña la fecha de este año, muy inteligente Morgan -" dijo sarcásticamente Tobin.

-" cállate -" dijo Alex al fin seleccionando una canción.

Las chicas pasaron el resto del camino disfrutando y cantando la canción que estaba sonando, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

………..

Desde que parquearon el auto se escuchó fuertemente la música que venía de la casa, y en el momento que pusieron un pie en esta, llegó el olor a alcohol y a pesar de la hora se encontraban múltiples personas ya bastante tomadas.

-" oh, hola chicas ¿Como están? -" pregunto jhoan saludando a ambas.

-" muy bien, gran fiesta jhoan -" dijo Tobin dándole la mano al chico.

-"gracias Tobin, ¿Y tú cómo estás Morgan? -" le pregunto sonriente jhoan a Alex.

-" muy bien, gracias por la invitación -" dijo amablemente Alex.

-" no hay problema, chicas gran juego hoy, espero que esta noche disfruten como se merecen -" dijo sonriendo jhoan a las dos chicas. -" ¿ Les traigo algo para beber ? -" pregunto.

-" no, tranquilo, sigue disfrutando de tu maravillosa fiesta, no te preocupes por eso yo me encargo de consentir a esta chica -" dijo Tobin señalando a Alex con la mirada y luego le dió una sonrisa a jhoan.

Jhoan asintio y luego se perdió entre la multitud de cuerpos que habían.

Tobin cogió a Alex de la mano para guiarla a la zona de la cocina que estaba un poco más despejada que todas las demás partes de la casa.

-" ¿Que quieres beber ? -" pregunto Tobin mirando a Alex.

-" mm, no tengo ni idea, así que solo voy a empezar con una cerveza -" dijo sonriendo Alex.

Tobin asintió y abrió un par de refrigeradores hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

-" aquí tienes -" dijo Tobin dándole la cerveza a a Alex.

-" gracias, así que ¿Como me vas a consentir ?? -" pregunto Alex alzando una ceja hacia Tobin.

-" creo que ya te estaba consintiendo lo suficientemente, quiero decir llendo por ti a la puerta de tu casa, dándote en las manos tu cerveza, ¿ Que más quieres ? -" pregunto graciosamente Tobin.

-" cuando Ami me hablan de consentir pien…. -"

-" hola, Alex que gusto verte -" dijo Servando entrando por la puerta de la cocina, haciendo que Alex se girará hacia él.

Alex y Servando entablaron una conversación y aunque Alex quería incluir a Tobin en toda la conversación; Tobin simplemente dijo las palabras necesarias para contestar una pregunta. Decidió quedarse a un lado y mirar un poco desde lejos distraídamente la conversación mientras tanto quiso tomar el atuendo de Alex; el cual era simple pero definitivamente le quedaba muy bien. Llevaba unas sandalias simples, un pantalón blanco moldeado perfectamente a su cuerpo, y una blusa tipo bolero, y todo esto terminaba con el maquillaje justo, simplemente estaba perfecta.

-" mm, chicos voy a salir un poco al patio, luego nos vemos -" dijo Tobin a Servando y a Alex.

-" oye ¿Por que te vas? -" dijo Alex cogiendo a Tobin de la mano para evitar que saliera.

-" quiero simplemente tomar un poco de aire fresco -" dijo Tobin quitando suavemente la mano del alcance de Alex y saliendo por la puerta.

…………

Alex la estaba pasando bien pero definitivamente no tan bien como lo hace cuando está con Tobin así que decidió excusarce y salir al patio trasero en busca de Tobin.

Cuando salió vio a Tobin conversando con dos chicos y una chica en un lado del patio, entonces decidió no interrumpir y por suerte en el patio también estaban unas compañeras de equipo así que se acercó a ellas las cuales estaban viendo una animada partida de cerveza Pong así que se concentro en el juego, sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviarán varias veces así Tobin.   
En un momento Tobin cruzó la mirada y simplemente le sonrió, luego uno de los chicos que estaba con ella la arrastró en dirección hacia el área de la cocina. Alex se pregunto que estaba pasando y por qué se la llevó tan repentinamente hacia la cocina, Curiosa por lo que iba a pasar se arrastró silenciosamente hacia la cocina con la excusa de que hiba a sacar otra cerveza. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la cocina escuchó su nombre que venía de los labios de la centrocampista, así que decidió quedarse allí y escuchar la conversación, a ella no le gustaba escuchar conversacines ajenas pero cuando escucho que en esa conversación se mencionó su nombre decidió quedarse allí y esperar.

-" ¿Que quieres decir cuando me dices que te ayude con Alex? -" pregunto una voz que Alex reconoció de inmediato que era la de Tobin.

-" dale, tú sabes a qué me refiero, tu amiga está muy hermosa, y quiero tener algo con ella "- dijo otra voz que Alex no reconoció pero seguramente era la del otro chico.

-" que?, Tú estás conciente de lo que me estás pidiendo, sabes que te voy a decir que no verdad -" pregunto Tobin alzando un poco la voz.

-" que? Por que no? -" cuestionó el chico con la voz un poco decepcionada.

-" por que te conozco y sé que no tienes buenas intenciones con ella, y como pretendes que simplemente te la tire a ti, conociendo tu cómo eres, que buscas a las chicas solo para estar una noche con ellas y las tiras -" dijo enojada Tobin, y este comentario hizo sonreír como una idiota a Alex, Tobin era tan protectora con ella y eso le encantaba.

-" ay, por favor, te estás escuchando sabes perfectamente que eres igual que yo -" contestó el chico ahora con la voz un poco más dura.

-" claro que no soy igual que tú, y no se te ocurra acercarte a Alex ¿ Escuchaste? Por que te las veras conmigo -" dijo Tobin bruscamente.

-" sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero eh Heath y Alex no va a ser la excepción -" dijo desafiante el chico.

-" claro que Alex si va a ser la excepción, no voy a dejar que la lastimes, a demás ella que se va a fijar en un tipo como tu, quiero decir ¿Te has visto en un espejo? No sé cómo hay chicas que se fijan en porquerías como tu -" dijo Tobin amargamente y Alex sintió como se quebraba una copa, temerosa de lo que le pudiera pasar a Tobin decidió entrar a mirar lo que estaba pasando.

En el momento que entro vio como el chico le daba un puñetazo a Tobin en la barbilla pero como el chico estaba tan embriagado en ese momento el golpe medio la rozo, sin embargo Alex pudo observar como salía un poco de sangre del labio inferior de Tobin.

Ella quiso interrumpir pero Tobin no dejaría este golpe a un lado, así que se recuperó y también le dió un puñetazo al chico en el ojo haciéndolo tropezar con sus propios pies y caer violentamente en el suelo.

En ese momento llegó José uno de los amigos de Tobin y un par de chicos más evitando que se descontrole más la situación.

-" ¿Esta bien? -" pregunto Alex muy preocupada por Tobin, pues de alguna manera ella pensó que la culpa principalmente era de ella.

-" si estoy bien-" dijo Tobin limpiando su labio.

-" ¿Que paso amiga? -" pregunto José mirando al chico que se trataba de levantar con dificultad.

-" nada, simplemente un desacuerdo eso es todo -" respondió Tobin, no queriendo que Alex supiera por que se estaban peleando.

-" bien ¿Todo está bajo control, o necesitas que le sigamos dando una lección a este tipo?-" pregunto José poniendo una mano encima del hombro de Tobin.

-" no, simplemente fue el calor del momento pero todo está bien -" dijo Tobin sonriendo al chico, sintiendo como empezaba a gotear nuevamente un líquido de su labio.

-" bien, si está todo bajo control, me voy pero si necesitas algo solo avísame ¿Bien? -" pregunto José, sin duda alguna Tobin tenía muy buenos amigos en la universidad que daban la cara por ella.

-" si claro muchas gracias -" se despidió Tobin del chico viendo cómo salía por la puerta.

-" ey! Te duele -" dijo Alex cojiendo con cuidado la cara de Tobin para poder observar mejor el labio.

-"no, es solo un pequeño golpe "- dijo Tobin bajando un poco su cara.

-" deja de minimizar las cosas Tobin, primero dices que es solo un pequeño dolor que sientes en tu pie y luego es solo un pequeño golpe -" dijo Alex dándole una mirada severa a Tobin.

-" deja ya de regalarme como si fuera mi madre -" le dijo Tobin a Alex.

-" no te estoy regañando, simplemente deja de meterte en problemas, que me preocupo ¿Bien? -" pregunto ahora dulcemente Alex.

-" todo está bien Lex -" dijo Tobin abrazando a Alex. Alex correspondio al abrazó y envolvió sus brazos por la cintura de Tobin.

-" oye qué tal si vamos a buscar un botiquín o algo para limpiarte el labio -" pregunto Alex.

-" no es tan profundo Lex simplemente me hecho un poco de agua y problema resueltó -" dijo Tobin caminando hasta el fregadero para hecharse un poco de agua, deteniendo la sangre.

Las chicas decidieron salir de nuevo al patio y divertirse con sus compañeras ya estaba demasiado tarde y estaban empezando a sentir los 90 minutos que corrieron anteriormente. Tobin observó cómo a Alex se le cerraban lentamente los ojos y se recostaba en ella.

-" oye ¿Nos vamos ya? -" pregunto Tobin acariciandole lentamente la cabeza a Alex haciendole una especie de masaje.

-" ¿No te quieres quedar más? -" pregunto Alex encantada de cómo se sentían los masajes.

-" estoy demasiado cansada y aparentemente tu también lo estás, así que vamos -" dijo Tobin agarrándole la mano a Alex y despidiéndose de sus compañeras.

……………

Tobin se detuvo en un semáforo y observo a Alex durmiendo cálidamente en el asiento de su coche, sin duda estaba realmente cansada por que en el momento en el que se sentó sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente, Tobin admiro las fracciones de Alex sorprendida de lo bella que en realidad era. ¿Que me está pasando?, ¿Por que estoy pensando así, si ella es solo una amiga? Y no puede pasar nada más.

Con esto Tobin aceleró de nuevo rumbo al apartamento de Alex.

-" Lex, llegamos despierta -" dijo suavemente Tobin tratando de despertar con cuidado a Alex.

-" que? Ya llevamos? Tan rápido? -" pregunto Alex sorprendida.

-" si, al parecer estabas muy dormida -" se rió Tobin de la espresion de la cara de Alex.

-" muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi hoy -" sonrió Alex quitándose el cinturon de seguridad. -" hasta mañana que descanses -" dijo Alex dándole un beso a Tobin en la mejilla.

-" hasta mañana, que tengas una buena noche Lex -" sonrió Tobin.

Tobin observó mientras Alex se dirigía a la puerta, pero se busco en sus bolsillos y al parecer no encontro Ninguna llave así que empezó a tocar la puerta, pero lamentablemente nadie habría.

Alex se giró de nuevo hacia Tobin y cuando la vio observar extrañada se acercó de nuevo a ella para contarle lo que le había pasado.

-" al parecer se me olvidó sacar las llaves del apartamento y seguramente mi compañera no está ¿Que hago? -" pregunto Alex desesperada.

-" te toca dormir en la calle Morgan -" dijo Tobin bromeando pero tratando de poner una cara sería.

Alex también quiso bromear así que se giró de nuevo dejando a Tobin otra vez sola en el auto.

Tobin se bajó del auto y se fue tras de Alex, para mirar en que podía ayudar, después de aproximadamente 10 minutos de las chicas intentar cosas para poder abrir esa puerta y al no lograrlo Tobin dijo.

-" no hay nada más que hacer Lex, así que te toca ir conmigo a mi apartamento-" dijo Tobin rindiendose de seguir intentando abrir la puerta.

-" oye, ¿ Ya tan rápido me quieres llevar a tu apartamento? Pensé que no eras tan directa y que no sentías nada por mi -" dijo Alex alzando juguetonamente una ceja.

-" es imposible no sentir nada por ti -" dijo Tobin guiñándole un ojo, Alex sabía que Tobin estaba bromeando pero sentía algo dentro de ella, cuando Tobin le decía ese tipo de cosas.

-" Entonces ¿Es eso, o dormimos aquí afuera? -" pregunto Tobin sentándose junto a Alex en el andén.

-"¿Dormimos? -" pregunto Alex confundida cuando Tobin dijo dormimos.

-" claro Morgan, no te voy a dejar acá sola. Esto quiere decir que definitivamente te vas conmigo por qué está haciendo demasiado frío y no voy a dormir en la calle -" dijo Tobin levantándose y cogiendo a Alex de la mano para ayudar a levantarla también.

-" como tu digas Heath -" dijo Alex combinando de la mano con Tobin hacia el auto.

Tobin le abrió la puerta del coche a Alex, luego se subió en su asiento y empezó a conducir hasta su apartamento.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Tobin acomodo el auto en el garaje el cual era bastante amplio. Luego salieron de allí y se dirigieron hacia el apartamento cuando Tobin desbloqueo la puerta, Alex quedó completamente sorprendida, pues este era un apartamento bastante lujoso en comparación con los demás apartamentos de la zona.

Este tenía una sala de estar bastante amplia, con un televisor colgado en la pared; también desde el punto de la entrada se podía observar un pequeño balcón con una vista grandiosa, al lado izquierdo de la sala se encontraba un pasillo que Alex supuso que era para dirigirse a las habitaciones, al lado opuesta se encontraba una pequeña puerta que daba a la cocina. El piso es de listones de madera brillante, un diseño de escalera caracol complementa la comunicación entre los pisos del duplex; a través de las ventanas se tiene una excelente vista Berkeley.  
la decoración de interiores es sobria y elegante, esta combinado los colores marrones en el piso y muebles como el que sostiene el televisor.

-" ¿Que te parece mi departamento Morgan ? -" pregunto Tobin sacando a Alex de sus pensamientos.

-" wow, es grandioso ¿ Esto es tuyo? -" pregunto Alex.

-" si, bueno no, es de mi papá, el lo compro para mi, creo que es un poco exagerado pero hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que solo me dejara alquilar un apartamento como cualquier otra chica, pero el es muy terco y obviamente dijo que no -" dijo Tobin explicándole a Alex.

-" esto quiere decir que vives sola -" pregunto Alex.

-" si, pero casi todas las noches mis amigos y amigas duermen aquí o pasan tiempo aqui, yo me mantengo en la universidad o en la calle y cuando llegó aquí por lo general es solo a dormir, pero cuando no, pasó tiempo con mis amigos. -" le explicó Tobin.

-" está casa es genial de verdad -" dijo Alex sonriendo a Tobin.

-" grácias, ¿ Que quierés hacer?, Tienes hambre, sueño ? Quieres ver televisión? -" pregunto Tobin.

-" en realidad estoy bastante cansado y quiero acostarme -" dijo Alex sonriendo con simpatía.

-" tus deseos son órdenes Morgan, así que vamos-" dijo Tobin guiando a Alex por el pasillo.

-" bien, está es la habitación de invitados, allí se encuentra todo lo que necesites, hay cepillo de dientes, ropa, toallas todo está nuevo y listo para ti-" dijo Tobin mostrándole a Alex una habitación que era el doble de la que tenía en su apartamento. Le señalo todos los artículos que posiblemente necesitaba.

-" si necesitas algo más, no dudes en llamarme yo estoy en la habitación de al lado-" dijo Tobin abriéndose camino hacia la puerta, pero Alex le cogió la mano haciéndola girar para mirarla directo a los ojos.

-"¿Tobin? -" dijo Alex suavemente.

-" dime Lex -" respondió Tobin igualando el tono de la voz de Alex.

-" ¿Puedo dormir contigo?, Por favor -" pregunto Alex con temor a la respuesta de Tobin.

Tobin sonrió ante el pedido de Alex y suavemente la tomo de la mano.

-" claro que sí Lex, ven conmigo -" dijo Tobin guiando a Alex de la mano hacia su habitación.

La habitación de Tobin era un poco más grande que la otra, su cama también estaba más grande, en esta habitación se encontraba un televisor justo al frente de la cama, al lado de este se encontraba una puerta que daba hacia el baño y al frente de la puerta de entrada estaba un pequeño balcón donde se podía observar la ciudad.

-"¿Estas segura de que no hay problema de que duerma contigo -" pregunto Alex temerosa.

-" claro que no Morgan, mientras no me pegues una patada todo está bien, además todo el mundo se muere por pasar una noche con Alex Morgan, ¿Como voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad? -" dijo Tobin mientras buscaba algo en su cajón.

-" siempre tienes que salir con un comentario así ¿No? -" dijo Alex ahora mucho más relajada.

-" vamos te encanta que bromeé contigo así -" dijo Tobin al fin encontrando lo que buscaba.

-" y vuelve otra vez -" dijo Alex poniéndose una mano en la cara cansadamente.

-" solo estoy bromeando, pero ya enserio ponte esto para que estés más cómoda, esto si es mío, espero que no te moleste, aunque si no lo quieres podemos simplemente ir a la otra habitación y busca….. -" Alex interrumpió a Tobin ya que la vio divagar demasiado.

-" esto está perfecto, gracias -" dijo Alex tomando la ropa de las manos de Tobin y dentrando al baño para cambiarse.

Dios que me pasa, por que estoy divagando así delante de ella, es una chica completamente normal y estoy actuando como una idiota, que va a pensar de ti Tobin eh deja de actuar tan extraño. Se reprendió Tobin en su cabeza.

Mientras esperaba que Alex saliera de allí decidió cambiarse, se puso unos pantalones de fútbol viejos y un sujetador deportivo cómodo, y nada más. Así estaba completamente bien y lista para dormir, decidió que mientras Alex salía revisar un momento sus redes sociales, pero cuando fue a coger el teléfono se dió cuenta de que estaba completamente sin batería, se levantó y busco el cargador que estaba en uno de sus cajones, mientras hacía esto Alex Finalmente salió del baño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que les parece ??


	9. Chapter 9

-" esto es perfecto -" dijo Alex saliendo del baño.

-" pero, te queda un poco grande -" dijo Tobin mirando a Alex que salía del baño con un shorts corto y una camiseta un poco grande para Alex.

-"¿Y el punto es ? -" pregunto Alex sonriendo.

-" nada, déjalo, vamos a dormir -" dijo Tobin caminando hasta la cama y luego meterse bajo las cobijas.

-" y ¿Tu vas a dormir así? -" pregunto Alex extrañada.

-" si, por que preguntas así, yo siempre duermo asi ¿por que voy a cambiar ?-" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

Dios como voy a dormir con ella así, en la misma cama y semi desnuda, piensa Alex en su cabeza.

-" olvídalo vamos a dormir-" dijo Alex siguiendo el ejemplo de Tobin y metiéndose al otro lado de la cama.

-" ¿Como sigues con el pie?, ¿Todavía te duele? -" pregunto Alex girandoce para mirar a Tobin.

-" no, ya casi no, los medicamentos están sirviendo -" dijo Tobin mirando hacia el techo.

-" bien, me alegra -" dijo Alex dándole una sonrisa a Tobin.

Tobin se giró miro a Alex y suavemente la beso en la frente, esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en un ámbito de las chicas y ambas les encantaba.

-" que descanses Lex, hasta mañana -" dijo Tobin alejándose de Alex y volviendo a mirar hacia el techo.

-" hasta mañana -" dijo Alex pasando una mano por el abdomen de Tobin. 

En realidad las dos chicas sabían que estaban demasiado cerca la una con la otra, y que esto a simple vista no parecían ser solo amigas, pero a ninguna de ellas les importó; por el contrario les encantaba como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, como si fueran la una para la otra y nunca querían separarse; así que Alex paso suavemente los dedos por el abdomen de Tobin, hasta que su respiración se hizo mucho más pesada y Tobin supo que ya se había quedado dormida.

…………….

Alex se levantó con una luz dando directamente en su cara, al abrir un poco los ojos puedo notar que la luz entraba por una ventana; al mirar el alrededor y haciendo memoria de la noche anterior supo que estaba en la habitación de Tobin, miro hacia la cama y se dió cuenta que ella estaba ligeramente sobre otro cuerpo, alejándose suavemente para no despertar a Tobin; la observó dormir tranquilamente mientras su respiración bajaba y subía suavemente, tenía ligeramente su boca abierta y unos pocos cabellos que se esparcía por su cara; Alex bajo un poco más y observo como la cobija le tapaba solo la mitad de su cuerpo mostrando completamente los abdominales tonificados de Tobin; ella es completamente hermosa pensó Alex en su cabeza y la sacudió ligeramente queriendo ignorando ese pensamiento; luego se levantarse para ir al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Alex Luego bajo hacia la cocina y miró con más detalles el maravilloso apartamento, ella quería hacer un buen gesto con Tobin ya que ella se había portado tan bien el día anterior; así que decidió preparar el desayuno para las dos.

Busco por toda la cocina tratando de encontrar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba; cuando por fin encontró todo lo necesario puso un poco de música en su Celular y se puso a hacer el desayuno para ambas. 

…………….

Alex ya se encontraba poniendo los platos para servir el desayuno, cuando sintió unos pasos que venían desde el pasillo, levantó la cabeza y vio a Tobin caminando hacia ella, bostezando y rascándose los ojos; seguramente tratando de quitarse el sueño.

-" buenos, días Toby -" sonrió dulcemente Alex mirando a Tobin.

-" buenos días Lex -" dijo Tobin acercándose a Alex y besando su frente.

-" ¿Que hora es? -" pregunto Tobin.

-" son aproximadamente las 11 -" respondió Alex terminando de servir los dos platos.

-" wow, ¿Por que no me habías llamado? Yo te habría ayudado -" dijo Tobin con un poco de vergüenza ya que Alex hacia hecho el desayuno para las dos.

-" no te preocupes por eso -" dijo Alex dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -" buen provecho, espero que te guste -" dijo dándole un plato a Tobin.

-" buen provecho Lex -" 

Las dos chicas se sentaron en el comedor disfrutando del desayuno, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

Cuando hiban en aproximadamente la mitad del desayuno tocaron la puerta principal del apartamento.

Tobin confundida en cuanto a quien estaba tocando tan temprano la puerta, se paró rápidamente, se fue a la habitación y se puso una camisa sobre ella. Cuando abrió la puerta estaba totalmente confundida, pues allí frente a ella se encontraba su madre con una espléndida sonrisa.

-" mamá ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -" pregunto Tobin.

-" wow, hija yo también te quiero -" dijo su madre sonriendo.

-" mm, si lo siento, sigue mamá -" dijo Tobin abriendo la puerta del apartamento para su madre.

Las dos se perdieron en un pequeño abrazo, cuando Tobin recordo que Alex estaba en su cocina. Así que se separó de su madre y se fue hacia la cocina sabiendo que su madre la seguiría; cuando entraron allí Alex estaba terminando de labar los platos que habían ensuciado.

-" mmm, Alex -" dijo Tobin suavemente para hacer que Alex se girará.

-" oh, hola mucho gusto, yo soy Cindy Heath  
La madre te Tobin -" dijo Cindy estendiendole la mano a Alex para que la tomara; y justo cuando Alex se iba a presentar volvió a hablar Cindy.

-" me parece muy bien, al fin conocer a la novia de mi hija -" dijo Cindy sonriendo y cuando Alex le iba a contestar Tobin interrumpió.

-" mamá !!! Ella no es mi …. -" intento explicar Tobin.

-" ¿Y como te llamas nena ? -" pregunto Cindy sin darle importancia a lo que Tobin le quería decir.

-" mm, Alex Morgan, es un placer -" dijo educadamente Alex, ella estaba un poco avergonzada con la mamá de Tobin; por como la había encontrado; era obvio que la madre de Tobin creyera que tenían algo. 

-"¿Y que estás haciendo aquí? -" volvió a preguntar Tobin a su madre.

-" no sabía, que no podía pasar un día por el apartamento de mi hija; quiero decir, dónde tu me hubieras dicho que estabas acá con tu novia muy seguramente no habría venido -" dijo Cindy haciendo que Alex se sonrojara.

-" mamá, Alex no es mi novia!! -" al fin pudo decir Tobin.

-" ¿ Ah no? -" pregunto Cindy confundida.

-" no, mamá -" dijo Tobin negando.

-" que triste, pensé que al fin alguien había ajuiciado a mi hija, que al fin ya estaba actuando con madurez y se había conseguido una pareja estable; pero para que conste hacen muy bonita pareja -" dijo sonriendo a las dos chicas.

-" mamá, ya para!! -" dijo Tobin mirando a su madre. -" el hecho que no tenga una pareja, no quiere decir que no actúe con madurez. -" dijo Tobin a su madre.

-" bien, lo que tú digas hija -" dijo Cindy con gracia girandoce para mirar a Alex y guiñárle un ojo; a lo que Alex soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-" tu mamá tiene razón, debes buscarte a alguien que ponga tus pies sobre la tierra, y que te ayude a superarte a ti misma -" dijo Alex mirando a Tobin.

-" ah, no puede ser, ¿Tu también Alex?, Pensé que tú estabas de mi parte, pero al parecer veo que no ¿Eh? -" dijo Tobin cansadamente mirando a las dos mujeres.

-" no estoy del lado de nadie, solo estoy diciendo la verdad -" dijo Alex, levantando su mano en señal de rendición.

-" si como no Morgan -" dijo Tobin poniendo una mala cara.

-" todavía no has cambiado nada, hija sigues así de terca como siempre -" dijo bromeando Cindy pero tratando de poner una cara sería.

-" y creo que nunca va a cambiar -" dijo Alex uniéndose a Cindy, las dos chicas obviamente querían sacar a Tobin de quicio y lo estaban logrando; en realidad Tobin se veía muy graciosa cuando estaba enojada.

-" uff, saben que, me voy, me voy mejor bañar quedan en su casa -" dijo Tobin girandoce en dirección a su habitación.

-" creo que se enojó -" dijo Alex mirando a Cindy.

-" no ella es así siempre, ya se le pasará -" dijo sonriendo Cindy a Alex. -" bien, Alex por mucho que me agrades y que me encante hablar contigo, me tengo que ir; le prometí a mi marido que lo ayudaría con unos asuntos, Entonces no puedo llegar tarde -" dijo cindy.

-" oh, no te preocupes, fue un placer haber hablado contigo -" dijo amablemente Alex.

-" también fue un placer para mí, y definitivamente está no fue nuestra última conversación, luego le hablo a Tobin para que quedemos de almorzar y espero verte allí -" dijo Cindy caminando con Alex hacia la puerta de salida.

-" así será señora, digo si Tobin después de esto me dirige la palabra-", bromeo Alex haciendo sonreir a Cindy.

-" nos vemos luego Alex -" se despidió Cindy.

-" hasta luego, señora Heath -" dijo Alex viendo como la señora Heath se montaba en su auto, y después Cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

Alex se giró y se sentó en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión mientras que Tobin se organizaba en su habitación. 

Después de aproximadamente 45 minutos y sin indicios de Tobin, Alex decidió ir a averiguar qué pasaba.

-" ¿Puedo pasar? -" pregunto Alex tocando la puerta.

-" sigue -" respondió Tobin.

Alex abrió suavemente la puerta y vio a Tobin acostada en la cama viendo un partido de fútbol en el televisor.

-"¿Estas enojada? -" pregunto Alex enterando a la habitación.

-" claro que no -" dijo Tobin sonriendo a Alex y haciendole un gesto para que se sentará junto a ella. -" por el contrario, tengo que pedirte perdón, ya sabes, mi mamá no es muy prudente que sigamos -" dijo Tobin, mirando a Alex tímidamente

-" no te preocupes por eso Heath, tu mamá me parece una excelente persona, más que tú y todo -" dijo Alex bromeando.

-" otra vez Morgan??, Vete a bañar mejor -" dijo Tobin lanzando una almohada hacia Alex.  -" oye, si querés puedes sacar algo que te guste del cajón, pero si no quieres nada puedo llevarte a tu casa para que te organices allá -" dijo amablemente Tobin, apunto de levantarse de la cama.

-" no, no te preocupes, algo del cajón está bien -" dijo Alex tomando de la mano a Tobin, para impedir que se levantará.

-" bien, ¿Que te parece si hacemos el ensayo de química hoy ? -" pregunto Tobin mientras observaba a Alex buscar en su cajón.

-" si, está bien hoy -" dijo Alex, decidiendo al fin que ropa ponerse, luego entro al baño para organizarse.

……………..

-" te ves increíble -" eligió Tobin a Alex cuando la vio salir del baño. Alex tenía un pantalón corto blanco y una camisa color celeste.

-"que te puedo decir Heath, todo lo tuyo me queda mejor a mi -" dijo Alex bromeando, mirando la reacción de Tobin a través del espejo.

-" no puedo discutir cuando estás diciendo la verdad -" dijo Tobin alzando sus manos en señal de rendición.

-" wow, no puedo creer que estés aceptando las cosas ¿ Dónde quedó el lado terco tuyo? -" dijo Alex girandoce hacia Tobin.

-" oye!! No sé por qué hoy tengo la sensación de que quieres pelear conmigo -" dijo Tobin.

-" claro que no solo……. -" 

Las chicas fueron interrumpidas por un celular sonando, Alex al darse cuenta que era el de ella,cogió su celular de la mesita de noche y contestó.

-" hola….. ah ¿Como estás Servando? -" dijo Alex hablando por el celular.

Tobin rodó los ojos, cuando se dió cuenta con quién estaba hablando Alex, por alguna razón a Tobin le parecía que el era muy intenso, siempre estaba encima de Alex, y aunque Alex en ocasiones no le demostrara interés el seguía insistiendo continuamente.

-"no, lo siento, no puedo hoy, voy a hacer una tarea…….. no, no estoy en mi casa….. si, está bien adiós -" dijo Alex finalmente colgando.

-" Era Servando -" dijo Alex cuando colgó el teléfono.

-" si, ya lo sé, estaba escuchando -" dijo Tobin un poco brusca con sus palabras. -" ¿Que te dijo? -" pregunto mirando a Alex.

-" que si quería salir con el hoy -" le informo Alex, terminando de organizarse.

A Tobin no se le ocurrió ningún comentario, es más Tobin no tenía derecho a realizar ningún comentario sobre la propuesta que le hizo Servando y mejor se tragó sus palabras.

……………….

Los días pasaban y las chicas cada día se acercaban más una con la otra, por lo general dónde se encontraba una se encontraba la otra, salían a comer juntas, realizaban las todas las tareas juntas, era tan extremo que algunos alumnos de la universidad pensaban que las chicas estaban saliendo.

En cuanto a las chicas, en realidad no sabían que estaba sucediendo con ellas y con sus sentimientos. Ellas tenían más que claro que había una conexión especial que no la tenían con nadie más, y mientras más se acercaban más fuerte se hacía el lazo entre ellas. 

Pero las dos chicas también tenían claro que no querían acabar con una bonita amistad, por un  estúpido enamoramiento temporal; así que las dos siguieron actuando completamente normal como si no sucediera nada.

Las chicas acababan de terminar su partido en el cual habían ganado 4-0. Con dos goles para Alex y uno para Tobin, sin duda alguna estás dos chicas eran el motor y las estrellas de este equipo.

-" oye!! ¿Vamos a ir a celebrar este triunfo? -" pregunto Julia a las que estaban en el vestuario.

-" ¿A dónde vamos a ir ? -" pregunto alba.

-" por que no vamos a el bar el acuario, este queda cerca y es de muy buen ambiente -" sugirió Carmen.

La mayoría de las chicas lo aprobaron y decidieron irse a celebrar el triunfó.

-" oye ¿Paso por ti ? -" le pregunto Alex a Tobin.

-" s..si, si tú quieres, quiero decir, por lo general soy yo la que va a tu casa a recogerte, pero esta bien -" dijo Tobin dándole a Alex la explicación de por qué había dudado al principio.

-" es que Allie me dijo que pasara por ella por que no conocía el lugar, y Allie vive muy cerca de ti, así que las dos vamos y tú nos llevas al lugar -" dijo Alex saliendo con Tobin al estacionamiento donde estaban sus autos.

-" mm ya veo, bien no llegues tarde Morgan -" dijo Tobin subiéndose a su auto y prendiendo el motor, Alex siguió su ejemplo y también arrancó su auto en dirección a su apartamento.

Tobin termino de organizarse, decidió ponerse unos pantalones vaqueros negros, con una camisa sin mangas, mostrando sus maravillos   
Brazos y terminando su atuendo con un Snapback. Cuando termino de revisar si estaba todo en orden, sonó el timbre de su puerta. Pensando que serían las chicas abrió y se sorprendió cuando vio a José en su puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-" oh, hola ¿Que más? -" pregunto Tobin abriendo la puerta para su amigo.

-" bien, ¿Y tu cómo vas, para dónde vas tan sexy? -" pregunto José sonriendo y sentándose en el sofá cómodamente.

-"voy a celebrar el triunfó de hoy con las chicas -" le informo Tobin. 

Y en ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta principal. Tobin estando segura esta ves de quién tocaba su puerta fue a abrirla rápidamente.

-" hola chicas, pasen -" dijo Tobin abriendo la puerta para ambas. 

José se levantó del sofá y saludo a ambas chicas amablemente.

-"así que Tobin, ¿Vas a llevarte el auto? -" pregunto José mirando a Tobin.

-" en realidad, creo que lo dejaré por que hoy si voy a beber -" dijo Tobin muy decididamente. Haciendo reír a los otros tres.

-" bien ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? -" dijo José pasando la mano por el hombro de Tobin.

-" ¿Para que quieres el auto? -" dijo Tobin alejándose para mirar a José con una ceja levantada. Haciendo reír a las dos chicas.

-" ¿Como sabía que necesitaba el auto? -" pregunto José.

-" solo dime para qué necesitas el auto, que vamos un poco tarde -" dijo Tobin mirando la hora en su reloj Rolex que tenía en la mano izquierda.

-" bien, como te parece -" empezo José explicando muy graciosamente, haciendo sonreir a Tobin. -" que esta chica Emily, que es muy hermosa y desde los últimos dos años siempre me ha llamado la atención hoy la ví saliendo de la universidad, así que me llene de valor y decidí invitarla a una cita; entonces ella aceptó, pero no tengo donde recogerla y que mejor forma, que recogerla en tu maravilloso y espectacular auto -" explico José, con cara de angustia y con voz casi suplicante.

-" así que quiere recogerla en mi auto? -" le pregunto Tobin a José levantando interrogativamente las dos cejas.

-" si, pero solo será esta  vez te lo prometo, en realidad quiero que sea una buena cita, quiero que las cosas salgan muy bien -" dijo José honestamente.

-" claro que sí te lo presto, no hagas esa cara -" dijo Tobin llendo a la cocina por las llaves. -" hey!! Solo con una condición -" dijo Tobin antes de darle las llaves.

-" claro, lo que tú quieras -" dijo sonriendo José.

-" no hay sexo en mi auto -" dijo Tobin mirándolo seriamente.

-"que?? Claro que no, como se te ocurre -" dijo José.

-" bien, todo tuyo -" dijo Tobin al fin dándole las llaves.

-" wow, muchas gracias en verdad Tobin, esto va a hacer fantástico toda mi vida quise manejar un auto así -" dijo emocionado José.

-" conduce con cuidado -" dijo Tobin.

José simplemente asintió y le dió un abrazo a Tobin; luego se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió hacia la salida. 

-" oye!! -" dijo Tobin deteniendo a José en la entrada de la puerta.

-" ¿Si? -" 

-" si lo vuelves a necesitar, solo dime -" dijo Tobin sonriendo amablemente.

-" muchas gracias en verdad -" respondió José felizmente y salió por la puerta hacia el auto de Tobin que estaba estacionado en la entrada.

-" lo siento mucho por la espera, pero finalmente nos podemos ir -" dijo Tobin tomando del sofá su teléfono y una chaqueta de cuero ya que estaba haciendo mucho frío en la calle.

Las tres chicas tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron directo al bar, cuando entraron vieron que un grupo pequeño de sus compañeras ya había llegado y estaban sentadas en una mesa al fondo del bar; las tres chicas se unieron a ellas y esperaron que el resto llegarán. 

Las chicas empezaron a tomar a un ritmo lento ya que no querían estar totalmente pérdidas cuando las demás llegarán, así que solamente tenía de a dos rondas para cada una.

-" estás hermosa -" dijo Tobin un poco cerca del oído de Alex para poder que la escuchara, ya que no podía tan fácilmente por el volumen de la música.

-" muchas gracias, pero mírate Heath estás impresionante en realidad -" dijo Alex también acercándose a Tobin.

-" ¿Chicas otra ronda? -" pregunto Sara.

-" mmm, para mí no, no quiero perderme tan rápido -" dijo Alex sonriendo.

-" mm, yo sí la acepto grácias -" dijo Tobin asintiendo hacia Sara.

……………..

Ya era un poco más de la media noche y todas las chicas la estaban pasando absolutamente bien, bailaban, cantaban y unas ya estaban un poco perdidas por el alcohol.

Alex se acababa de sentar por que estaba en la pista de baile aproximadamente 30 minutos seguidos bailando, así que quería descansar un poco por qué estaba realmente cansada tanto de bailar como el desgaste de energía que había tenido en el partido horas antes. Tobin por el contrario no le gustaba mucho salir a la pista de baile, ella salía a la pista de vez en cuando pero definitivamente no era por que no sabía, por el contrario, Tobin era una gran bailarina pero simplemente no era muy fanática.

-" demasíado cansada eh Morgan -" dijo Tobin cuando Alex se sentó a su lado.

-" si, creo que ahora sí me están golpeando los 90 minutos de partido -" dijo Alex sonríendo.

Alex no estaba tomando tan de seguido, ella queria disfrutar más la noche y sabía que si tomaba demasiado se la iba a arruinar, además de esto no quería sentir tanta resaca a la mañana siguiente. Tobin definitivamente si estaba tomando más de seguido pero aún estaba conciente de lo que estaba pasando. 

Las dos chicas ignoraron al resto de las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor y se concentraron simplemente en la conversación de ambas.

-" alex será que me puedes acompañar a la barra por una ronda por Favor, es que son demasiados tiros y no tengo tantos brazos -" dijo Allie soltando una carcajada por su propio chiste, definitivamente Allie estaba un poco mareada ya.

-" claro vamos -" dijo Alex levantandose de su asiento.

Las dos chicas empezaron su camino hacia la barra, el cual fue bastante complicado ya que habían demasiados cuerpos borrachos en todo el bar.

Mientras tanto Tobin se unió a la conversación en la que estaban las chicas de su mesa; cuando de repente alguien tocó suavemente su hombro y Tobin se giró para mirar quién era.

-" mm, hola?! -" dijo Tobin mirando a la chica que estaba frente a ella.

-" hola -" dijo tímidamente la chica. -" lo siento por interrumpirte; pero ¿Tu eres Tobin Heath, la que juega para la selección femenina? -" pregunto la chica.

-"si, soy yo ¿Te gusta el fútbol? -" pregunto Tobin sonriendo a la tímida chica.

-" si, en realidad me encanta, sigo a la selección femenina y tu cara me pareció conocida cuando te ví acá sentada, y haciendo memoria recorde que a ti te llamaron en los últimos partidos, así que no pude evitar y acercarme a ti -" dijo la chica más segura ahora. -" me llamo emma por sierto -" dijo emma dándole la mano a Tobin para que la tomará. Tobin acepto con gusto y sacudió la mano de la chica.

-" es un placer emma -" dijo Tobin sonriendo a la chica, la cual la miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa propia en su cara.

-" lo mismo digo Tobin, es un placer conocerte, pero déjame decirte que el televisor definitivamente no te hace justicia a como te ves en persona -" dijo emma con picardía -" eres mucho más hermosa en persona -" dijo la chica mirando sin ningún tipo de disimuló a Tobin de arriba a abajo.

-"mm, muchas gracias en realidad, tu también eres muy hermosa -" dijo Tobin también tomando el aspecto de la chica.

Emma tenía un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, mostrando sus maravillosas piernas, este vestido estaba moldeando perfectamente sus curvas; la chica tenía el unos ojos color café claro y su pelo era negro liso que le llegaba hasta su cintura; wow, en realidad era hermosa, pensó Tobin.

Alex llegó con Allie y con los tiros para todas las de la mesa, se fijó que Tobin estaba en una conversación con una chica que no había llegado a ver en ningún momento, no le dió demasiada importancia a esta conversación pero de todos modos fue a sentirse en su asiento donde estaba antes; sin embargo como estaba al lado de Tobin pudo escuchar algunos fragmentos de la conversación, por que aunque estaban cerca podía escuchar muy poco gracias a la música.

-" oye!! Podemos bailar? -" le pregunto la chica a Tobin, tomando su mano, Alex ante este repentino tono de coquetería que tenía la chica hacia Tobin se interesó en esta conversación.

-" en realidad no soy muy buena bailarina -" dijo humildemente Tobin.

-" yo te puedo enseñar -" dijo otra vez coquetamente la chica.

-" ¿A sí ? -" pregunto Tobin con un tono de risa en su voz. La chica asintió ante la pregunta de Tobin.

Alex pensó que Tobin se iba a resistir y le iba a decir a la chica educadamente que no; pero se sorprendió cuando Tobin tomo su Tiro y se levantó siguiendo a la chica a la pista de baile.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex trato con todas sus fuerzas ignorar que Tobin estaba con una chica en la pista de baile; pero por más que lo intento no pudo y se encontró una y otra vez mirando en esa dirección. Las dos chicas comenzaron con nada llamativo, solo bailando al ritmo de la canción pero después de aproximadamente 10 minutos, Tobin y la chica empezaron a acercarse más, quiero decir, nada sexual pero si demasiado tentativo.

Alex no sabía por qué se estaba sintiendo así, Tobin era solo su mejor amiga y ella tenía el derecho de estar con quién quisiera, pero a Alex se le encendia algo por dentro, algo que a ella no le gustaba para nada, y por más que lo quería ignorar no podía. Los ojos de Alex nunca se separaron de la pista de baile en dirección a las dos chicas.

-" ey!! ¿Que pasa? -" pregunto Allie sentándose al fin después de mucho rato de estar bailando.

-" nada, ¿Por que crees que pasa algo? -" pregunto Alex girandoce al fin para mirar a Allie.

-" tu cara es diferente a la de hace un rato, tu expresión es diferente, como si te preocupara algo -" dijo Allie, que aunque estaban tomada, no estaba perdida.

Alex se giró mirando a Tobin un momento, luego suspiro profundo y le respondió a Allie. -" no, no te preocupes todo está bien -" dijo Alex no muy convincente.

-" ¿Oye, Alex te puedo hacer una pregunta? -" dijo Allie tímidamente.

-" claro, dime -" 

-" t…tu, tu sientes algo por, por Tobin -" dijo Allie no queriendo molestar ni incomodar a Alex con esta pregunta. -" no tienes que responder si no quieres he -" dijo Allie tomando suavemente la mano de Alex para darle un tipo de apoyo.

-" no sé Allie, en realidad no sé, yo con Tobin siento sin duda una conexión muy especial; pero no sé definir que siento por ella, ella es hermosa, humilde, cariñosa y muchas otras cosas más que me llaman la atención, pero ese es el problema que como a mí me atrae, a muchas otras personas también y no sé si ella sienta algo por mi, ¿Y si me arriesgo por ella y ella no siente lo mismo?, Creeme que no quiero arruinar la amistad tan bonita que tengo con ella. No sé en realidad si me entiendas, es complicado. -" termino de explicar Alex con la mirada fija en la pista.

-" claro que te entiendo, pero e visto como te mira y como se preocupa por ti, o como se le ilumina la cara cuando hablan de ti o incluso cuando mencionan tu nombre, así que por que no te arriesgas, quizás ella también sienta lo mismo por ti -" dijo Allie queriendo ayudar a su amiga.

-" no creo Allie, mira como baila con esa chica, creeme que yo no bailaría con alguien así estando enamorada de otra persona -" dijo Alex girandoce hacia Allie.

 

-" quizás tú no, pero Tobin si, recuerdas que cuando llegamos acá nos contaron que Tobin se mantenía con diferentes chicas todo el tiempo -" pregunto Allie a Alex, y cuando Alex asintió continuó Allie.

-" pues desde entonces yo no la he visto con nadie que no sea tu, esa chica se mantiene contigo casi las 24/7 así que creo que tienes una muy grande oportunidad, por que uno no cambia por alguien que no tenga sentimientos hacia esa Persona. -" termino Allie queriendo convencer a Alex; pero justo cuando le estaba cambiando el semblante a Alex, miraron a la pista de baile y vieron como la chica le pasaba las manos por encima de los hombros acercando a Tobin hacia sus labios, Tobin no se resistió y también empezó a inclinarse; cuando las dos chicas conectaron sus labios Alex bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, para evitar mirar el beso, pero la volvió a levantar esperanzada en que Tobin se retirará o le disgustara el beso; pero otra vez por el contrario la chica termino el beso y se acercó al oído de Tobin y le susurró algo, ante esto Tobin soltó una carcajada y asintió a la chica, tomándola de la mano y llevandola hacia su mesa.

Alex cuando observó que Tobin se dirigía hacia su mesa se puso rígida y nerviosa.

-" chicas -" dijo Tobin sonriendo hacia todas las chicas de la mesa.

-" ¿Que pasa Tobs ?!-" pregunto Julia sonriente.

-" si, ¿Que quieres tobito? -" pregunto alba con picardía ya suponiendo que les quería decir Tobin.

-" mm, voy a salir un momento, pero no me demoró, en un momento vuelvo -" dijo Tobin explicando a todas las chicas, pero su mirada estaba puesta en Alex, ya que la vio un poco cabizbaja y pensó que le pasaba algo.

-" ¿van a ir a comer ustedes dos? -" pregunto Nataly con una ceja levantada, obviamente con doble sentido.

Tobin supo que querían decir las chicas con los gestos que le estaban haciendo.

-" si, vamos a ir a comer COMIDA ¿Bien?, No nos demoramos -" dijo Tobin seriamente tratando de que las chicas terminaran con esas bromas.

-" oye Lex ¿Te pasa algo? -" pregunto suavemente Tobin girandoce hacia Alex.

-" si no te preocupes por mí Tobin, ve a comer yo creo que me iré ya -" dijo secamente Alex levantandose de su asiento.

-" que? No, no te puedes ir sola, ¿Me puedes esperar un momento que yo ya vengo y nos vamos? -" pregunto Tobin ignorando el tono en la voz de Alex.

-" no Tobin estoy cansada, además no todo es cuando tú quieras -" dijo Alex decididamente.

-" no, claro que todo no es cuando yo lo diga, pero esto es por tu bien, pero como tú digas si quieres irte ya, yo voy contigo. -" dijo Tobin dulcemente.

-" no, no te quiero arruinar tus planes, ve y disfruta de tu noche -" dijo Alex cogiendo sus cosas de la mesa.

-" no te voy a dejar ir sola -" dijo Tobin parándose en frente de Alex impidiendo su paso.

-" mm, perdón por interrumpir, pero Tobin yo acompaño a Alex hasta su casa no te preocupes -" dijo Allie intentando salvar a Alex de ese incómodo momento.

-" segura -" le pregunto Tobin alzando sus dos cejas interrogativamente.

-" si, yo voy con ella -" dijo Allie.

Y cuando Allie dijo esto Alex salió lo más rápido posible de aquel bar, Allie la siguió de cerca queriendo le dar un poco de espacio para si misma. Las chicas esperaron hasta que un taxi llegó, ambas se subieron y se fueron directas para su apartamento sin ninguna palabra al respecto.

Alex esa noche casi no pudo realmente dormir bien, está frustrada por la situación que acababa de pasar, en realidad no sabía que pasaba con ella, Alex nunca se había sentido así por nadie, nunca había tenido ese tipo de celos. 

Dios estoy sintiendo celos por que Tobin estaba con otra chica, que me está pasando, yo no puedo sentir nada por ella; quizás es por qué prácticamente hacemos todo juntas y esto me está afectando, tal vez tomando un poco de distancia con Tobin dejo de sentir esto, tal vez si salgo con las demás personas. Si definitivamente eso voy a hacer para dejar de sentirme así. Pensó Alex en su mente tratando de encontrar la solución de las cosas.

A la mañana siguiente en realidad no quiso salir de su cama prefirió quedarse allí y ver todo el día películas, decidió no preocuparse por nada, no atormentar más su cabeza y simplemente relajarse. Alex no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y su celular sonaba insistentemente pero aún así no quiso mirar, pensó que de pronto sería Tobin y ella era la última persona que quería hablar, así que lo ignoro toda la tarde.

……………..

Alex se levantó el lunes por la mañana sin ánimos de nada, tenía que ir a clases y probablemente se encontraría con Tobin; pero por suerte para Alex esta tarde no tenían clases juntas, así que no la vería hasta el entrenamiento.

Se organizó y salió rumbo a la universidad, las clases pasaron sin nada realmente importante y aunque se cruzó con Tobin un par de veces Alex simplemente le sonrió y siguió su destino ante una confundida Tobin.

Pero la campana final de la última clase sonó indicando que ya podían salir, pero esto también le indicaba a Alex que era la hora de ir al campo y enfrentar a Tobin.

-" bien, chicas felicidades por el partido del viernes, vamos avanzando a un paso firme y eso me pone muy feliz, pero tenemos que concentrarnos para el próximo partido el cual será un poco más complicado entonces necesito toda la disposición de ustedes -" dijo Paul mirando al grupo de chicas que estaban a su alrededor. -" las rivales que vienen son mucho más físicas, así que hoy no será un entrenamiento muy divertido que digamos -" termino Paul con una risa maliciosa, más aún cuando las chicas de inmediato protestaron.

El entrenamiento estuvo demasiado duro, fueron dos horas seguidas corriendo y haciendo diferentes ejercicios, el entrenador definitivamente no colaboraba, al contrario, parecía disfrutar cuando las chicas gruñían ante el dolor en sus piernas. 

-" bien, ya creo que es suficiente -" dijo Paul. -" pero para terminar quiero que le den la última vuelta a la cancha, vamos, corriendo que muestren que están preparadas para el próximo partido. -" dijo Paul aplaudiendo hacia las chicas.

Todas terminaron al fin su última vuelta, sus piernas realmente ya no les respondía para más y estaban completamente empapadas de sudor. Alex decidió quedarse de última para salir y no cruzarse con nadie. Pero para desgracia de ella, no vio a Tobin meterse a la ducha. 

Justo cuando estaba empezando a salir al estacionamiento, sintió que se menciono su nombre y ella reconoció inmediatamente esa voz.

-" oye!! Lex espera -" dijo Tobin trotando hacia ella.

-" si -" dijo Alex en la puerta de su auto.

-" ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Que tal si vamos a comer algo? -" pregunto Tobin parándose junto a Alex.

-" no, gracias, realmente estoy cansada y solamente quiero llegar a descansar y dormir -" dijo Alex dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Tobin y metiendo la llave a su auto.

-" oye ¿Te pasa algo? -" pregunto Tobin tratando de leer a Alex.

-" no por que crees que pasa algo, todo está perfectamente bien -" dijo Alex sin mirar a Tobin.

-" por que creo? Mira el sábado estuve todo el día intentando hablar contigo y tu no contestaste, hoy intenté acercarme a ti y tu simplemente pasaste por un lado mío sin dirigirme una palabra y ahora en el entrenamiento me ignoraste ¿Hice algo malo? -" dijo Tobin empezando a frustarse por la actitud de Alex.

-" no Tobin no me pasa absolutamente nada, crees que por que no te contesto el teléfono un día entonces te estoy ignorando acaso que ¿No estás acostumbrada a que no te contesten? Siempre la gente no tiene que estar para ti las 24/7 Tobin -" dijo Alex bruscamente. Y Tobin sintió como si hubiera recibido un golpe en su estómago por ese comentario.

-" tienes razón Alex, no estoy acostumbrada a que la gente no me responda de inmediato y ¿Sabes que hago cuando me ignoran? -" pregunto Tobin alzando un poco la voz. -" me importa muy poco si me hablan o no, pero mírame estoy acá tratando de que me expliques qué hice mal para poder arreglarlo y tú no, tu simplemente me cierras como si ya no quisieras hablarme, y creeme cuando te digo que es la primera vez que estoy haciendo esto -" termino Tobin mirando directamente a los ojos a Alex.

-" entonces que quieres que haga?, simplemente por que es la primera vez que estás haciendo esto, quieres que me sienta honrada, que te pida perdón por ignorarte eh. -" dijo Alex también subiendo un poco la voz, por suerte eran las dos últimas chicas en salir del estacionamiento.

-" no, no quiero que hagas nada de eso, simplemente dime qué te pasa por que estás actuando así conmigo, es que en realidad, así no lo creas me importas y me importa demasiado la amistad que tenemos y no quiero que esto termine así -" dijo Tobin ahora más controlada.

-" que te estoy diciendo que no me pasa absolutamente nada Tobin, simplemente he tenido un mal día, es que entiende que todos los días la gente no te tiene que estar sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -" dijo Alex no podiendose controlar, cuando pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado dura con Tobin se le venían a la mente las imágenes de Tobin besándose con la otra chica y las dos saliendo del bar, Alex sabía que no tenía derecho de estar asi, pero esto no lo podía controlar era demasiado fuerte lo que estaba sintiendo.

-" Alex deja ya de tratarme como si yo quisiera que toda la gente estubiera a mis órdenes, sabes bien que yo no soy así -" dijo Tobin con un toque de decepción en su voz. -" pero esta bien, si no quieres arreglar las cosas conmigo, ni decirme que te pasa, no voy a insistir más no quiero discutir más contigo, simplemente cuando se te pase lo que sea que te esté pasando, aclararme las cosas por favor -" dijo Tobin con una mirada de tristeza se dió media vuelta y se subió a su auto rumbo a su apartamento.

……………..

Al día siguiente las chicas no se dirigieron ningún tipo de palabra, ambas estaban molesta por diferentes razones.

Al comenzar el entrenamiento, Paul les informo que este día si iba a ser mucho más tranquilo, solo unos ejercicios simples y luego jugar un partido, pero este no salió como se esperaba, bueno al menos para Tobin y Alex, ya que las chicas no se conectaron ni en un solo pase en toda la noche; no por que no quisieran si no que estaban totalmente desconectadas, cuando una hacia carrera hacia adelante, la otra tiraba el balón hacia atrás y así se la paso todo lo que duró el partido y esto definitivamente estaba frustrando a las dos chicas, pero no queriendo dañarse las cabezas ambas pensaron que al día siguiente les iría mejor. El entrenador Paul también vio la falta de sincronización de sus dos mejores futbolistas; pero también como las chicas pensó que habían tenido un mal día y que al siguiente les iría mucho mejor a ambas.

Pero estaban en parte equivocados, resulta que en el entrenamiento las dos chicas estaban brillantes cada una por su lado, tanto Tobin como Alex estaban prendiendo fuego en el entrenamiento, luchaban cada balón por   
mínimo que fuera, apoyaban a sus compañeras, nadie las superaba en carrera, pero cuando jugaron de nuevo un partido no se conectaron para nada, es decir, se conectaron con las demás chicas pero nunca hicieron un buen pase ambas.

Las chicas estaba en el vestuario organizando sus cosas para poder salir.

-" oye ¿Quién va a ir a comer algo conmigo? -" pregunto Allie a las chicas.

-" yo me apunto tengo despiadada hambre -" dijo Julia.

-" si yo también -" dijo Alex -" pero alguien me tiene que llevar no traje mi auto. -" dijo Alex informando al grupo y cuando Allie iba a hablar la interrumpieron.

-" yo te llevo -" dijo Tobin y cuando Allie se giró para mirar a Alex si estaba de acuerdo Alex asintió.

Por que no, tenemos que arreglar esto por qué tenemos que hacer un buen partido la próxima semana, pensó Alex.

-" si yo también voy -" dijo alba.

-" perfecto ¿Que les parece pizza? Hay un restaurante nuevo no muy lejos de aquí-" sugirió Nataly.

Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y se terminaron de organizar, al fin todas estaban en sus respectivos autos y siguieron a Nataly ya que ellas las llevaría al restaurante.

Sin embargo Tobin se desvió del camino y cogió una dirección diferente, Alex confundida se giró para mirar a Tobin.

-" ¿Para dónde vamos? -" pregunto Alex mirando el perfil de Tobin, ya que esta estaba concentrada en el camino.

-" tenemos que hablar y arreglar lo que sea que esté pasando -" dijo simplemente Tobin.

-"¿Y por eso me vas a secuestrar? -" pregunto Alex por que vio a Tobin tomar una carretera completamente extraña para ella.

Tobin solo se rió y le dijo. -" si quieres llama a Allie y dile que no vamos con ellas, para que no se preocupe -" sugirió Tobin.

Alex cogió su teléfono y marco el número de Allie, le explicó la situación y Allie le dijo que si necesitaba algo no dudará en llamarla, Alex le agradeció y colgó.

Después de aproximadamente 10 minutos en la carrera Tobin parqueo su auto en un parqueadero que había cerca, salió y luego le abrió la puerta a Alex.

Cuando salieron del parqueadero Alex se dió cuenta que estaban en un pequeña playa, estaba prácticamente sola y se podía ver la perfecta noche que estaba haciendo, el cielo estaba estrellado y caía una pequeña brisa suavemente.

-" wow, es hermoso -" murmuró Alex.

Tobin siguió caminando hasta encontrar una pequeña zona sobre unas rocas y se sentó haciendole un gesto a Alex para que siguiera su ejemplo, así que Alex la siguió.

-" perdón -" finalmente soltó Alex.

-" no quiero que me pidas perdón, solo quiero saber qué te paso, por que de un momento a otro cambiaste conmigo asi, o dime si yo hice algo mal para que tú cambiarás-" dijo Tobin mirando a Alex, la cual estaba concentrada en mirar el mar como golpeaba con fuerza.

-" no tú no hicistes nada mal, al contrario ¿por que tienes que hacer todo tan perfecto? -" pregunto Alex ahora girandoce hacía Tobin.

-" ¿Que quieres decir? -" pregunto Tobin confundida.

-" mira te voy a contar todo pero quiero que me prometas que nuestra amistad no se va a acabar pase lo que pase-" dijo Alex nerviosamente.

-" claro te lo prometo, pero te recuerdo que eres tú la que decidió tomar distancia -" le dijo Tobin a Alex, haciéndola girar sus ojos.

-" bueno, está bien lo que pasa, es que...eh…mmm "- dijo Alex sin saber cómo soltar las palabras.

-" ey, mírame solo dilo te prometo que nada va a pasar -" dijo Tobin tomándole la mano suavemente a Alex.

-"es que tenía celos -" dijo Alex rápidamente tapándose la cara con las manos.

-" que? Haber Alex, quiero que me mires y me expliques bien, por que en realidad estoy mas perdida ahora -" dijo Tobin quitándole las manos a Alex de la cara.

Alex miro fijamente a los ojos a Tobin y decidió decirle toda la verdad, decidió arriesgarse y que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

-" mira, el día en el bar te Vi besándote con esa chica, y no se que sentí exactamente en ese momento, pero sentí algo dentro de mi que nunca antes había sentido, antes de que todo esto pasará yo sentía una conexión muy grande contigo, pero me convencí a mí misma de que solo era de mejores amigas, pero en el bar definitivamente lo que sentí no era lo que uno siente por las amigas, decidí esa noche que la mejor solución sería alejarme un poco de ti para dejar de sentir lo que sentía -" dijo Alex mirando a Tobin ahora si a los ojos, sentía que se había quitado un peso de sus hombros al confesar al fin todo a Tobin.

-"¿Y dime, dejaste de sentir lo que sentías ?-" pregunto Tobin apretando fuertemente la mano de Alex cómo si temiera escuchar la respuesta.

-" ¿Quieres que sea honesta? " Dijo Alex mirando a Tobin. Y cuando ella asintió seriamente supo que tenía que decir toda la verdad.

-" no, no he dejado de sentir lo que siento por ti, creo que antes esto hizo mucho más fuerte estos sentimientos -" dijo honestamente Alex ahora siendo ella ahora la que temía por la respuesta.

-" Alex yo…..-" empezó Tobin pero Alex la interrumpió.

-" no quiero que te sientas obligada a decirme que sientes lo mismo, puedes decir lo que en realidad sientes y yo lo voy a aceptar, se que tú tienes a muchas chicas bonitas y yo apenas acabó de llegar a tu vida, simplemente te pido que si no sientes lo mismo quiero que me des un poco de espacio por que definitivamente no puedo dejar de sentir estás cosas cuando estás tan cerca de mi y…… -" Alex estaba demasiado nerviosa y estaba empezando a divagar pero fue interrumpida por Tobin. 

Alex sintió como los labios de Tobin chocaban con los suyos, eran unos labios dulces, suaves pero decididos a lo que querían; Alex no reacciono los 5 primeros segundos, pero cuando sintió que Tobin estaba empezando a alejarse, Alex paso sus manos por sus hombros volviendo a acercar a Tobin y esta vez respondiendole con La misma intensidad.


	11. Chapter 11

Las chicas se separaron por que estaban empezando a quedar sin aliento, con una sonrisa tonta en sus caras.

-" lo siento estabas divagando y fue la única forma que se me ocurrió de que cerradas la boca un momento -" dijo Tobin con una sonrisa, tomando suavemente la mejilla de Alex con su mano.

-" voy a tener que hablar más de seguido entonces -" dijo Alex acercándose a Tobin un poco más. Causando que las dos chicas soltaran una pequeña carcajada.

-" Tobin yo…. -" 

-" no, Alex hablaste demasiado, ahora déjame a mi -" interrumpió Tobin tomando una pequeña respiración. -" sabes que yo también tenía ese mismo dilema en mi cabeza?, Yo tampoco quería, bueno quiero arruinar nuestra amistad es demasiado importante y no quiero que por ningún motivo acabemos con ella; pero también siento que hay algo muy especial entre nosotras. Y el día en el bar empecé a tomar y cuando apareció esa chica, dije, por que no de pronto intentando por otro lado puedo olvidarme aunque sea por un momento de esa encantadora sonrisa tuya, o de esos ojos tan hermosos o de esa voz que hace que se me debiliten las rodillas y… -" Alex interrumpió a Tobin.

-" espera un momento, ¿Así que te fuiste con esa chica por que querías olvidarte de mi? -" pregunto Alex con una ceja levantada y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"mm, tecnomecanica si; pero vistes a esa chica, era hermosa -" dijo Tobin obviamente bromeando.

-" oye!! -" dijo Alex golpeando juguetonamente a Tobin en el brazo.

-" es broma, simplemente me encanta verte así celosa-" dijo Tobin nuevamente acariciándole la mejilla a Alex suavemente.

-" Tobin? -" dijo suavemente Alex.

-" dime -" contestó dulcemente Tobin.

-" tengo miedo -" dijo Alex casi susurrando y cuando Tobin la miro confundida siguió. -" tengo miedo, que esto no funcione entre nosotras y se acabe nuestra amistad, también tengo miedo de que me enamore demasiado de ti y al final no podemos tener nada -" dijo Alex susurrando, y bajando su cabeza hacia la arena.

-"oye!! Mírame -" dijo Tobin subiendo con su mano el mentón de Alex. -" Lex yo no puedo prometer nada, por que no se lo que pueda pasar en un futuro; pero creeme cuando te digo que voy a luchar por lo que siento por ti, no voy a dejar que acabe nada entre nosotras sin antes dar la pelea; y cuando dices que tienes miedo a enamorarte demasíado de mi, creo que las dos estamos jodidas en ese sentido por que nunca había caído tan fuerte por una persona como lo estoy haciendo contigo -" termino Tobin con una espléndida sonrisa y Alex no pudo evitar más y se inclinó conectando sus labios con los de Tobin.

El beso era dulce donde ambas chicas estaban transmitiendo lo que sentían una por la otra, nunca habían sentido esta sensación que estaban sintiendo cuando sus labios se conectaron, era como si ese fuera el lugar correcto dónde tuvieron que estar. Alex pensó sin duda que dónde antes supiera que esto iba a pasar así ya hubiera confesado esos sentimientos hace mucho tiempo.

Cuando al fin se separaron se giraron para mirar cómo las olas del mar Chocaban fuertemente con la arena y el sonido que producía era demasiado relajante. 

-" oye ¿Por que no vamos a comprar algo para comer? -" pregunto Tobin recordando como llegaron acá anteriormente.

-" si, me muero de hambre -" dijo Alex levantandose.

-" ¿Cuando no tienes hambre eh Morgan? -" dijo Tobin seguiendo el ejemplo de Alex, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.  
Alex sonrió como una idiota ante este gesto y le dió un apretón a la mano de Tobin.

-"¿Que te parece si pedimos a domicilio y nos vemos una película? -" pregunto Alex subiendo al auto.

-" claro está bien, ¿Tu apartamento o el mío ? -" pregunto Tobin para saber a qué dirección irse.

-"mm, al tuyo -" dijo Alex.

Tobin asintió y condujo en dirección a su apartamento cuando llegaron, ordenaron pizza, la cual no demoró mucho en llegar y subieron a la habitación de Tobin. Pusieron Netflix, eligieron una película y se subieron a la cama a comerse su porción de pizza.

En mitad de la película Tobin le puso pausa y se levantó para cambiarse de ropa.

-" oye¿Vas a amanecer acá? -" pregunto Tobin para sacarle de una vez la ropa a Alex.

-" mm, creo que mejor no, ahora llamo un taxi por que tengo que alistar unos libros que tengo en el apartamento -" dijo Alex recordado que tenía que sacar unos libros de su apartamento.

Tobin se giró de nuevo buscando otra cosa más.

-" oye, apúrate que quiero seguir mirando la película -" dijo Alex para que Tobin terminará lo que estaba buscando y volver a ver la película.

-" claro, lo que digas, pero ten esto para que te cambies -" dijo Tobin entregándole a Alex una camisa de fútbol con el número 17 y unos shorts.

Luego se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes y cambiarse rápidamente sin mirar la reacción de alex. 

Tobin salió de allí con unos pantalones de fútbol viejos y un sujetador deportivo cómodo justo como dormía todas las noches. Y cuando salió, Alex no intento disimular cuando sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el estómago de Tobin.

-" ¿Te gusta lo que ves Morgan? -" pregunto Tobin sonriendo cuando Alex bajo su mirada un poco sonrojada.

-" te dije que no me iba a quedar -" dijo Alex señalando la ropa que le había entregado Tobin anteriormente y ignorando la pregunta que Tobin le había hecho.

-" no te voy a dejar ir en un taxi a tan altas horas de la noche y ya me cambié para llevarte yo, así que mañana nos levantamos un poco más temprano para recoger tus libros del apartamento -" dijo decididamente Tobin. Volviendo a la cama y metiéndose en las cobijas.

Alex ante esto se inclinó y tomo los labios de Tobin entre los suyos, Tobin contestó inmediatamente tirando suavemente de Alex para que quedara ligeramente encima de ella. Alex no le disgusto para nada esto y por el contrario profundizó más el beso y paso su mano rascando suavemente sus uñas por los abdominales de Tobin. Tobin se alejó un poco para morder suavemente el labio inferior de Alex haciendole soltar un pequeño gemido, y Tobin no lo soporto más y decidió parar esto, ahora que tenía el control, por que si no más adelante no sabría que hacer.

-" ¿No querías seguir viendo la película ? -" pregunto Tobin en un tono burlón.

-" encontré algo mucho más interesante -" dijo Alex inclinándose de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono de Tobin.

-" hola!??-" dijo Tobin tomando su teléfono, Alex decidió que este sería un buen momento para cambiarse así que se dirigió al baño.

-" mañana tengo clase por la mañana papá….y por la tarde entrenamiento….¿Que tal si cuadras algo para que podemos quedar el fin de semana?….bien ¿Entonces mañana me mandas el dinero?….-" Tobin siguió hablando por teléfono y Alex salió del baño lista para dormir, se acostó al lado de Tobin en silencio mientras ella seguía hablando.

-" bien, mañana hablamos papá, si que descanse -" se despidió Tobin.

Las chicas terminaron de ver la película y apagaron todas las luces para al fin descansar.

-" que descanses Lex, hasta mañana -" dijo Tobin dándole un beso en la frente.

Alex se giró para mirar a Tobin y darle un beso dulce en los labios. -" hasta mañana, te quiero mucho -" dijo Alex pasando un brazo por la cintura de Tobin.

Las dos chicas se durmieron casi al instante en los brazos de la otra tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones.

……………..

Alex sintió besos mojados en toda su cara, abriendo un ojo para mirar vio a Tobin casi encima de ella sonriendo.

-" buenos días hermosa -" dijo Tobin sentándose en la cama.

-" buenos días -" dijo Alex abriendo los dos ojos y sentándose un poco más recta, dónde pudo ver una pequeña mesa encima de la cama con comida en ella.

-"¿Que es esto? -" pregunto Alex refiriendose a la mesa.

-" tu desayuno -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

-"esto es para mí?" pregunto Alex mirando a Tobin.

-" claro, así que come rápido por que se nos está haciendo tarde -" dijo Tobin levantándose de la cama pero una mano se lo impidió.

Alex tomo la mano de Tobin acercándola hacia ella y conectando los labios, para un beso dulce.

-" gracias-" dijo Alex sonriendo dulcemente.

-" si así es como me vas a agradecer, me aseguraré de hacerte el desayuno casi todas las mañanas -" dijo Tobin dándole a Alex una dulce sonrisa.

-" vete a bañar mejor -" dijo Alex en broma empujando a Tobin hacia el baño. Tobin solo le sonrió y se dirigió hacia el baño para organizarse.

Las dos chicas finalmente estaban listas y se dirigieron al apartamento de Alex para que cogiera sus libros y se cambiará de ropa ya que tenía la misma del día anterior. Tobin la acompaño hasta su apartamento donde se encontraba la compañera de cuarto Andrea. Tobin y Andrea comenzaron una conversación mientras Tobin esperaba que saliera Alex.

Las dos chicas después de esto se dirigieron hacia la universidad, Tobin parqueo su auto y cuando las dos iban a salir de allí Alex hablo.

-" oye, vamos, ya sabes a decirles a todos que estamos…mm juntas -" dijo nerviosa Alex.

-" quién te dijo que estamos juntas? -" pregunto Tobin con una pequeña sonrisa, y Alex sintió en ese momento como si le hubieran dado un golpe en su estómago.

-" mm, oh yo solo pensé que lo que me dijistes…-" empezó Alex entes de ser interrumpida.

-" es broma Lex, bueno en parte no, por que no estamos juntas oficialmente; pero para yo tener ese privilegio tengo antes que llevarte a una cita ¿No crees? -" dijo Tobin al fin aclarando la situación.

-" wow, por un momento pensé que en realidad no querías nada conmigo -" dijo Alex menos nerviosa.

-" en que mundo estás Lex?, quiero decir mírate ¿Quién no querría tener algo contigo? -" dijo Tobin guiñando un ojo hacia Alex.

-" entonces volviendo a la primera pregunta -" dijo Alex ignorando el cumplido.

-" creo que es mejor dejar las cosas así por un momento, ya cuando estemos oficialmente, podemos hacer lo que tu quieras ¿Estas de acuerdo? -" pregunto Tobin acariciandole suavemente la mejilla a Alex.

-" si, está bien -" asintió Alex y se giró para salir del auto pero Tobin la detuvo de mano besándola apasionadamente.

-" tenía que hacer esto, ya que no puedo en toda la tarde -" dijo Tobin sonriendo y al fin soltando a Alex, Alex simplemente sonrió y caminó junto a Tobin al interior de la universidad.

El día paso sin nada realmente interesante solo recibían las clases, descansaban un momento y luego iban directo a la próxima clase, y como ocurría todos los días, las chicas iban a entrenar; así paso una semana entera.

Alex y Tobin se habían acercado mucho más, sin embargo todavía no estaban juntas oficialmente y Alex se estaba empezando a frustrar; Alex la pasaba muy bien cerca de Tobin pero también quería tomar de la mano a Tobin, querían besarla en público pero esto no estaba en las manos de Alex.

Alex iba camino a la universidad en su auto, lo parqueo y cuando bajo de el, vio a una sonriente Tobin esperando con una brillante sonrisa.

-" hola, hermosa ¿Como amanecíste? -" pregunto Tobin dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alex.

-" bien, ¿Y tú? -" pregunto Alex sonriendo.

-" muy bien, oye está noche después del partido…. -" Tobin empezó a hablar pero la interrumpieron.

-" oigan chicas, ¿Preparadas para el partido? -" dijo jhoan saludando a ambas chicas.

Hoy todos en la universidad estaban muy emocionados pues estaban en los octavos de final y para poder pasar tenían que ganar con un gran rival el cual era UCLA.

-"si, esperamos que hoy todo salga bien -" respondió Alex ocultando su nerviosismo.

-" si, hoy vamos a ganar -" respondió Tobin muy confiada, entrando a la universidad.

-" me parece muy bien que estén así de seguras, esto quiere decir que si vamos a poder celebrar hoy; así que las espero a ambas en mi casa esta noche después de la victoria -" dijo jhoan a las dos chicas. -" pero bien, luego nos vemos-" se despidió jhoan alejándose por un pasillo con una gran sonrisa.

-" ¿Vas a ir ? -" le pregunto Tobin a Alex.

-" claro si ganamos ¿Por que no? -" dijo Alex despreocupadamente.

-" hola, Tobin -" dijo una sonriente Helena frente a las dos chicas.

Alex se quedó observando junto a Tobin la conversación, pues en estos momentos ahora sí tenía derecho a reclamar lo que era suyo; así que se quedó observando con una cara de pocos amigos.

-"mm, hola -" respondió Tobin despreocupadamente.

-" solo quería desearte suerte en lo de esta noche, y quería saber si querías salir conmigo después de eso, podríamos celebrar la victoria juntas -" dijo Helena con picardía ignorando completamente la mirada de Alex.

-" grácias, pero realmente lo siento, ya tengo planes para esta noche -" dijo Tobin mirando a Alex.

-" oh, pero creo que la pasaras mejor conmigo -" dijo Helena tomándole la mano a Tobin. 

Tobin inmediatamente la quito del alcance de ella y paso su brazo por lo hombro de Alex.

-"no lo siento, ya tengo planes pero para la próxima-" dijo Tobin.

-" bien, está bien para la próxima será -" dijo finalmente Helena y se acercó a Tobin para darle un beso muy sensual para la opinión de Alex.

Esto realmente enfureció a Alex ya que Tobin no le dió el lugar que se merecía, y cuando Helena dió media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo Alex inmediatamente se alejó del alcance de Tobin y camino muy rápidamente hacia su clase. Tobin confundida de por qué Alex había salido tan rápido la siguió para hablar con ella.

-"oye!!, Espera ¿Por que te pones así? -" dijo Tobin tomando la mano de Alex y parándose frente a ella.

-"¿Como que por que me pongo así Tobin eh?, Ella te beso frente a mi y tu te quedastes como si no pasará nada. -" dijo Alex enojada.

-" es que no pasó nada Alex, ella trata así a todo el mundo, no es gran cosa -" dijo Tobin tratando de calmar a Alex.

-" a no es gran cosa, está bien Tobin, pero ¿Que sentirías si un chico se acercara a mi y me hiciera lo mismo eh? -" dijo Alex mirando a los ojos a Tobin.

-" bien, bien tienes razón, a la próxima la pondre en su lugar, pero no te alteres así -" dijo Tobin con calma.

-" ¿Como que no me altere Tobin?, Es que si eres así cuando estás conmigo, no quiero imaginarme cuando estás sola -" dijo Tobin quitando del alcance sus manos de Tobin.

-" ey!! Lex ya deja de decir eso, como te tengo que demostrar que en realidad si voy enserio contigo eh? -" dijo Tobin ahora subiendo un poco la voz. Por suerte para ambas no había nadie en el pasillo solo estaban ellas dos.

-" pues no parece cuando estamos en público-" dijo Alex al fin soltando lo que pensaba sobre la relación que tenía con Tobin.

-" ya debemos de pelear por favor, se que me equivoqué al no darte tu lugar frente a Helena, en realidad no pensé que te afectará tanto, pero tienes razón, ¿Que tal si después del partido vienes conmigo a una cita? -" dijo Tobin bajando la voz y tomando de nuevo la mano de Alex.

-" piensas que con pedirme una cita esto se arreglará? -" le pregunto Alex alzando una ceja pero mucho más calmada.

-" y con esto -" dijo Tobin acercándose hacia ales para darle un beso en los labios, y cuando se iba a alejar Alex la acercó de nuevo y profundizó más el beso. Después de un momento las chicas se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

-"¿Eso es un si ? -" dijo Tobin con sus manos rodeando la cintura de Alex.

-" Dios no se cómo haces para arreglarlo todo con esa estúpida sonrisa -" dijo Alex con sus manos rodeando el cuello de Tobin.

-" bien pájaros del amor, si no entran a clase ya van a llegar tarde -" interrumpió Allie, con suerte ella era la única que sabía de primera mano sobre lo de las chicas.

-" si es mejor entrar ahora -" dijo Alex limpiando con su mano los labios de Tobin dónde había quedado un poco de labial de la delantera.

-" bien, Lex ahora nos vemos -" dijo finalmente Tobin dándole el último beso a Alex en la mejilla y alejándose por el pasillo


	12. Chapter 12

Alex paso en todas las clases muy emocionada pero a la vez muy nerviosa, tanto por el partido como por la cita que tenía con Tobin. Decidió dejar de pensar un momento en eso ya que cada vez que su cabeza pensaba en el partido o en la cita sus nervios aumentaban y su corazón empezaba a latir demasíado fuerte.

Trato de concentrarse en todas sus clases y al parecer estaba funcionando, hasta que la Campana de la última clase sonó, indicando que su juego se aproximaba cada vez más.

-" ¿Lista Alex? -" pregunto Allie entrando con Alex al vestuario.

-" un poco nerviosa, pero estoy bien -" dijo Alex tratando de transmitirle un poco de credibilidad a Allie.

-" bien, buena suerte -" dijo Allie dándole una gran sonrisa a Alex y alejándose hasta su casillero.

Alex tomo camino hacia su casillero para también prepararse y desde el vestuario se podía escuchar claramente toda la fanaticada gritando y alentando en todo el estadio. Alex respiró profundamente tratando de calmar sus nervios y comenzó a prepararse; cuando miro a el casillero de Tobin no la vio por ningún lado, pero cuando iba a preguntar por ella; Tobin y el entrenador Paul salieron de la oficina con sonrisas muy grandes. Alex hizo contacto visual con Tobin y le dió una pequeña sonrisa a la cual Tobin respondió.

Alex se fijó que Tobin ya estaba casi lista, tenía su camisa de fútbol, junto con los pantalones de fútbol y la banda de capitán en su brazo; a la delantera se le escapó una sonrisa involuntaria al notar la banda y lo bien que le quedaba a su novia en el brazo.

Novia? Se pregunto Alex en su mente y luego de esto sus nervios volvieron a aparecer por que después de este partido será la cita con Tobin; en la cual Alex esperaba que Tobin le pidiera que fuera su novia oficialmente. Cuando la delantera iba a volver a entrar en pánico, apareció el entrenador Paul junto con su asistente.

-" bien chicas, hoy es el momento de demostrar que todo lo que hemos luchado hasta ahora no va a quedar en vano, se que hay jugadoras muy buenas en el equipo contrario; pero confío mucho en el equipo que tengo y el potencial de mis chicas -" dijo sonriendo el entrenador mirando a cada una de las chicas. -" asi que hoy no voy a dar mucha charla por que creo que ustedes están cansadas de esto -" dijo haciendo que las chicas soltaran una carcajada. -" pero quiero que demuestren como juegan todas en realidad, quiero que se conecten muy bien, que se apoyen mutuamente, y que todas rindan al mismo nivel, y creeme que jugando como normalmente juegan todas, las vamos a destrozar -" dijo finalmente Paul saliendo del vestuario ya que era la hora de que las chicas se alinearán para salir.

-" ¿Como te sientes Lex ? -" pregunto Tobin caminando junto a Alex hacia el túnel.

-" nerviosa como siempre, pero creo que en cada partido se cómo controlar más mis nervios -" dijo Alex sonriendo.

-" eso me agrada -" dijo Tobin dándole un abrazo a Alex. -" buena suerte princesa, y creeme que si marcas serás recompensada más tarde -" susurró Tobin en el oido de Alex y luego alejando para ocupar su lugar en la fila dejando a Alex con una mirada de shock en su rostro.

Después de ser presentada la alineación principal y de realizar todo lo reglamentario; el árbitro se llevó el silbato a la boca indicando que el partido acababa de comenzar, Alex y Tobin estaban ardiendo fuego en esa cancha, se conectaban entre sí, se conectaban con otras compañeras, estaban dando vueltas por toda la cancha y el entrenador y los aficionados entraban realmente disfrutando de un gran show. Sin embargo el gol todavía no había llegado y eso estaba empezando a frustrar a ambas chicas, se notaban por la fuerza en que iban a atacar un balón el cual se daba por perdido o cuando iban a robar un balón de una de las otras chicas. Pero a pesar de esto no había gol por ningún lado, y así transcurrió la primera mitad. El entrenador les dió un pequeño discurso de cómo se debían de mover en el campo y nada más por que en realidad todas las chicas del equipo estaban dando su 100%. 

Al comienzo de la segunda mitad Julia hizo un pase al área pero fue interceptado por una defensora de UCLA que lo alejó del área pero no lo duficy por que el rebote le quedó en los pies a Alex y justo cuando le dió un toque al balón para después golpearlo; otra defensora le dió en el tobillo por detrás haciéndola caer fuertemente en el césped. Inmediatamente todos en el estadio gritaron y reclamaron la falta y la tarjeta. Tobin se acercó al árbitro para reclamarle la tarjeta, el árbitro asintió saco la tarjeta y dió el tiró libre no muy lejos del área.

-" estás bien -" dijo Tobin acercándose hacia Alex visiblemente preocupada.

-" si, estoy bien -" dijo Alex estirando su mano para que Tobin la ayudará a levantarse.

Después de Tobin asegurarse de que Alex estaba completamente bien, tomo la pelota y la acomodo, amarrando su bota y concentrándose para disparar su tiró libre.

Todos pensaron que Tobin la iba a tirar al segundo palo para un posible cabezazo, hasta sus mismas compañeras y su entrenador tenían en mente eso, pero Tobin estaba enfocada en otra cosa. Y cuando sonó el silbato Tobin tomo distancia y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el balón, el cual hizo una curva impresionante y se fue por una esquina superior imposible para la arquera, golpeando el fondo de la red. Todos en el estadio se volvieron locos y el entrenador Paul se llevó las manos a la cabeza con incredulidad. Tobin sintió como todas sus compañeras la envolvían en un gran abrazo felicitandola por ese increíble gol. Cuando todas se alejaron Tobin vio a Alex acercándose hacia ella, las dos chicas compartieron un gran abrazo y Alex la elogió por su increíble gol y luego se separó.

El partido se había reanudado y las chicas estaban con la misma intensidad, pero como era de esperar el equipo contrario no iba a aceptar la derrota tan fácilmente y en los últimos 10 minutos el partido se empató, después de esto todas las chicas estaban jugando con una nueva intensidad pero no podían concretar en el último cuarto de cancha. El árbitro había dado el tiempo de reposición y el entrenador Paul estaba analizando las posibles pateadoras. 

Tobin tenía el balón y intento acercarse a el área pero había demasiadas personas defendiendo así que decidió retroceder y calmar un poco las cosas, para que las chicas del equipo contrario despejarán un poco el área para poder entrar. En el momento en el que vio una posible jugada pidió el balón y cuando se lo pasaron Tobin corrió a toda prisa por la banda izquierda evadiendo a varias defensoras y entrando al área, vio a Alex y a Sara preparadas y justo cuando iba a levantar el balón apareció otra defensora por detrás dandole en su rodilla derecha en la parte de atrás haciendo destabilisar y caer fuertemente al suelo. El árbitro no dudo y llamo la falta como un penalti en los últimos minutos, era increíble el estadio como enloqueció y todos estaban a la espectativa de ese penalti, pues si convertían el partido estaría ganado y pasarían a los cuartos de final.

Tobin se levantó cojeando un poco, el árbitro le pregunto si estaban bien, y después de un asentimiento de Tobin le entrego el balón para que cobrará el penalti.

Todo el mundo pensó que Tobin cobraría el penalti ya que fue a ella a quien le cometieron la falta y ella era la capitana pero todos se sorprendieron cuando Tobin camino hacia Alex entregándole en balón para que ella lo cobrará.

-" esto es tuyo Morgan, puedes hacerlo -" dijo Tobin dándole un fuerte abrazo a Alex.

-" enserio -" pregunto Alex sorprendida, pues esto era mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, pero era el momento de demostrar quién de verdad era Alex Morgan; así que Alex cogió el balón y lo acomodo en el punto exacto concentrándose para su Tiro. El estadio estaba en completo silencio esperando que Alex cobrará.

Alex eligió la esquina superior izquierda pues aunque era demasiado probable a que el balón se alzara, la partera no podía llegar tan fácilmente allí. Tomando una respiración profunda y escuchando el pitido del árbitro Alex cogió carrera y lo lanzó dónde había planeado, dejando a la arquera parada sin siquiera un intento de poder atraparlo.

Todo el estadio estalló en ruidos y alegría por el gol convertido. Alex sintió que todas sus compañeras corrían para felicitarla; cuando termino el abrazo el árbitro hizo sonar su silbato dando por terminado el juego.

-" ganamos Morgan -" susurró Tobin en el oido de la delantera dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-" todo gracias a ti, en realidad hicistes un gran partido-" dijo Alex sonriendo.

-" claro que la victoria no es solo gracias a mi, todas las chicas lo hicieron muy bien, en especial tu Morgan, fue un gran gol -" evadió Tobin el cumplido.

-" no lo hubiera podido haber hecho sin ti, en realidad no pensé que me fueras a dar el penalti, gracias -" dijo Alex agradeciendo la confianza que Tobin le había dado.

-" no fue nada Morgan, hicistes un gran trabajo como para terminar sin goles -" dijo Tobin acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Alex.

-" hola Ali-Cat -" Alex escuchó una voz tras de ella reconociendo de inmediato que eran sus padres. Alex giro con una sonrisa.

-" hola mamá, hola papá -" saludo Alex dándole un abrazo a sus padres.

-" wow, que gran partido hicistes hija -" dijo Pam Morgan la mamá de Alex.

-" gracias mamá, aunque no hubiera Sido posible sin su ayuda -" dijo Alex señalando a Tobin y incluyendo la en la conversación.

-" oh, si te felicito tu hicistes un gran partido de verdad, mucho gusto Michael -" dijo el señor Michael dándole la mano a Tobin.

-" mucho gusto, Tobin Heath -" dijo Tobin tomando la mano de Michael.

-" mucho gusto Tobin, yo soy Pam Morgan -" dijo la señora siguiendo el ejemplo de su esposo.

-" mucho gusto señora -" dijo Tobin amablemente.

-" oye!! Tu nombre me suena y tu cara también -" dijo pensativamente Michael. -" oh, tu juegas para la selección nacional ¿No es así? -" dijo Michael abriendo sus ojos.

-" si, papá ella juega para la selección -" lo confirmo Alex sonriente.

-" eso es increíble -" dijo Pam.

-" Ali-Cat ¿Que tal si vamos a comer algo?, tu hermana Jeri viene ahora para unirse a la comida -" continuó la señora Morgan mirando a su hija.

-" oh, por que no me dijieron antes, quiero decir, yo ya tenía planes para después del partido -" dijo Alex mirando a Tobin, ya que ella y Tobin iban a una cita.

-" ¿Que ibas a hacer Ali-Cat ? -" pregunto Pam queriendo saber los planes de su hija.

-" mm, iba a salir con…-" Tobin interrumpió inmediatamente a Alex.

-" no, Lex no te preocupes por eso, aprovecha a tu familia, ve y disfruta con ellos -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

-" oh, ustedes dos iban a salir? -" pregunto Michael a las dos chicas frente a él.

-" si, mamá, papá. Tobin es mi -" Alex paro un momento para mirar a Tobin a ver si podía continuar; y al Tobin sonreírle y asentir, Alex prosiguió.

-" mm, ella es mi novia -" dijo Alex suavemente y luego se giró para mirar la reacción de sus papás. Pero a ambos nunca se les borro la sonrisa de sus caras. Alex realmente se sentía afortunada de los padres que tenían, ellos en todo momento la apoyaban y siempre tenían una sonrisa para cada situación en la vida de Alex.

-" que? De..desde cuando -" dijo su madre sorprendida, pues casi todos los días hablaban pero Alex nunca les había mencionado nada al respecto.

-" mm, hace aproximadamente dos semanas -" dijo Alex informando a sus padres.

-" papá¿Que piensas? -" dijo Alex nerviosa.

-" pienso que si eres feliz con Tobin, está todo bien conmigo, mientras Tobin no te haga sufrir por supuesto -" dijo Michael en un tono serio, pero falló miserablemente cuando se le escapó una sonrisa. Haciendo reír a las 3 chicas junto a él.

-" no tiene nada de que preocuparse señor -" dijo Tobin educadamente pero mostrando su grandiosa sonrisa.

-" claro, estoy tranquilo, pero esto no quiere decir que te salvaste de nuestra conversación -" dijo Michael dándole una palmada suave en la espalda de Tobin.

-" papá??!! -" regaño Alex.

-" bien, así que, por que no salimos con Tobin y así la conocemos mejor -" sugirió Pam.

-" eso es una gran idea cariño -" estuvo el señor Morgan de acuerdo.

-" no sé, Tobin también tenía planes y creo… -" Alex no pudo terminar su frase.

-" claro es un placer comer con ustedes, y creo que es una buena forma de conocernos más,quiero decir, tus padres tienen que conocer a la persona que esta con sus hijas ¿No crees? -" dijo Tobin pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Alex.

-" claro, está hecho entonces ¿Que les parece a las 8:30 -" pregunto Michael. Y al asentimiento de todas las chicas continuó. -" ¿Que tal si ustedes escogen el sitio? -" volvió a preguntar.

-" mm, si está bien -" se encogió Alex de hombros. -" así que luego nos vemos, tenemos que hablar un par de cosas con el entrenador y luego organizarnos para la cena -" dijo Alex tomando de la mano a Tobin y arrastrándola con ella.

-" nos vemos -" alcanzo a decir Tobin antes de entrar al vestuario después de Alex.

-" me agrada esa chica -" dijo Michael mirando a su esposa.

-" si a mí igual -" dijo Pam tomando de la mano a su marido y saliendo del estadio con el.

……………..

-"¿A dónde vamos a ir a cenar -" pregunto Alex a Tobin que estaba acostada en su cama esperando a que Alex terminara con los últimos toques de su maquillaje.

-"mm, ¿Que tal si hago reservas en The French Laundry ?-" pregunto despreocupadamente Tobin.

-" que? ¿Sabes que ese restaurante vale una fortuna ? -" dijo Alex girandoce para mirar a Tobin.

-" claro que no Morgan, además no te preocupes por tus padres; yo lo pagaré -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

-" claro que no me preocupe por ellos; por que en el momento que dijistes eso supe que te ibas a ofrecer a pagarlo y no aceptaré eso, y muy probablemente mis padres tampoco -" dijo Alex mirando a Tobin a través del espejo.

-" tus padres no van a saber nada, por que en el momento en que vayan a pagar ya estará todo listo -" dijo Tobin cogiendo su teléfono para hacer la reserva.

-" claro que no aceptaré esto Tobin, no voy a dejar que pagues tú sola -" dijo Alex impidiendo que Tobin llamara.

-" vamos Morgan, de alguna u otra forma les tengo que agradecer a tus padres que me hayan dado la persona más hermosa del mundo -" dijo Tobin con picardía acercándose para besar suavemente el cuello de Alex.

-" ¿A sí? ¿No crees que estás exagendo solo un poco? -" dijo Alex sonríendo y subiendo un poco más su cara para que Tobin tuviera más acceso.

-" no, para nada, al menos eres la persona más hermosa de mi mundo -" dijo Tobin subiendo hasta los labios de Alex; pero Alex inmediatamente la detuvo. Tobin le dió una mirada interrogante.

-" me dañas el maquillaje -" le explicó Alex y Tobin rodó los ojos.

Luego Tobin se retiró y cogió su teléfono llamando a The French Laundry para hacer sus reservas.

Tobin y Alex se fueron en el auto de Alex seguidos de cercar por sus padres y su hermana Jeri. Cuando llegaron allí el restaurante estaba completamente lleno de gente, un mesero se acercó.

-" buenas noches. ¿Ustedes tienen reservas ? -" pregunto el mesero muy gentilmente.

-" si, están a nombre de Alex Morgan -" contesto Tobin al mesero.

-" si, correcto. Por favor sigan por aquí -" dijo el mesero guiando los hasta una mesa con cinco puestos en ellas. El restaurante era muy lujoso y toda la gente era muy reservada.

-" me llamo Marck y seré su mesero por esta noche, espero que disfruten la velada, acá les dejo la carta y en un momento vuelvo y me dicen que desean -" dijo Marck sonriendo a las personas de la mesa para posteriormente alejarse.

Todos la estaba pasando muy bien, se estaban riendo en toda la mesa, ya que tanto lo padres como la hermana de Alex le estaban contando a Tobin todas las cosas vergonzosas que hacia la delantera cuando estaba pequeña. Tobin ya no podía parar de reír y su estómago dolía. Cuando estaban terminando con su plato principal Michael habló.

-" y Tobin cuéntame ¿ Eres de acá de California? -" pregunto Michael queriendo saber más sobre la novia de su hija.

-" no señor yo soy de nueva jersey, para ser más exactos de morristown -" contestó Tobin terminando con su comida.

-" eso es grandioso y ¿tus padres viven contigo? -" pregunto Pam.

Alex tomo la mano de Tobin y entrelazó sus dedos poniendo las en su regazo.

-"no, yo vivo sola; ya que mis padres se mantienen viajando por temas de trabajo -" contestó lo más vagamente posible.

-" ¿Y en que trabajan tus padres -" pregunto el señor Morgan dejando toda la atención de la mesa sobre ella.

-" ¡Papá !! ¿Que importa eso?!! -" dijo Alex sabiendo que a Tobin no le gustaba tanto tocar el tema de el trabajo de sus padres.

-" no, no te preocupes por eso Lex -" dijo Tobin dándole un pequeño apretón a la mano de Alex; luego se giró de nuevo para mirar al señor Morgan -" mi padre, es uno de los socios de la compañía de hoteles Marriott -" dijo Tobin mirando como la mesa se quedaba en completo silencio.

-" no puedes estar hablando enserio -" dijo Jeri mirando a Tobin.

-" Marriott? ¿Esa no es la compañía más famosas del mundo? -" pregunto Pam sorprendida.

-" si, señora así es -" respondió Tobin.

-" oye, eso quiere decir que si no te va como deseas en el fútbol, ya tienes un gran sustento por donde empezar -" dijo el señor Morgan. El en realidad sólo pensó que era una broma pero Alex no la tomo como tal.

-" papá!! ¿Que quieres decir con eso? -" pregunto Alex evidentemente molesta por lo que había comentado su padre.

-" wow, lo siento en realidad sólo creía que era una broma -" dijo Michael mirando a Tobin, no pensó que la fuera a molestar.

-" no, no te preocupes por eso, pero si en realidad no me va como quiero en el fútbol, Entonces haré mi camino por otro lado, quiero conseguir mi dinero por mi misma en realidad, no quiero depender de mis padres -" dijo honestamente Tobin.

-" tienes un gran pensamiento Tobin -" felicitó Jeri.

-" gracias -" sonrió Tobin.

-" y bien, ya que tocamos el tema como te va en el equipo nacional -" pregunto Pam.

-"mm, bien aunque apenas estoy empezando, todas las chicas son increíbles, pero intento adaptarme rápidamente -" dijo humildemente Tobin.

-" pero de lo poco que ví hoy eres grandiosa Tobin -" dijo Michael con una gran sonrisa.

-" gracias -" respondió Tobin.

-" ¿a donde van ahora chicas -" pregunto Jeri hacia las dos chicas.

Alex inmediatamente miro a Tobin, ella también quería saber a dónde ir ahora por que no tenía ni idea.

-" mm, por lo general cada que termina un partido los chicos organizan una pequeña fiesta para celebrar la victoria; así que quizás vamos un rato -" informo Tobin.

Alex se sintió un poco decepcionada por que quería salir a la cita con Tobin, pero también entendió que estaba un poco tarde y no podían disfrutar de lo suficientemente por la hora que era.

-" bien, yo creo que ya se está haciendo un poco tarde, y tú Ali-Cat no quiero que estés hasta tan tarde en la calle -" dijo Michael mirando a su hija.

-" ¿No crees que ya estoy un poco grande para que me estés diciendo hasta que hora quedarme -" dijo Alex con una pequeña sonrisa.

-" claro que no, tu siempre serás mi pequeña Ali-Cat -" dijo su papá sonriendo hacia su hija, causando que las demás chicas soltaran una carcajada por la cara que hizo Alex.

-" papá, tenemos que hablar del apodo en público por favor -" dijo Alex poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-" mmm, mesero nos me das la cuenta por favor -" dijo Michael llamando al mesero en el momento en el que lo vio.

-" señor, ya todo está completamente pagado -" les informo el mesero.

-" mm ¿Se puede saber quién lo pago ? -" pregunto Michael con una mirada de confuccion en su cara, la misma que tenían su esposa y su hija mayor.

-" mm, fue pagado por quién llamo a hacer la reserva, en ese momento dejaron una gran cantidad de dinero pagando absolutamente todo y además dejando propina -" informo Marck para posteriormente alejarse.

Cuando el mesero se fue todos los ojos de la mesa se dirigieron hacia Alex por que a nombre de ella estaba hecha la reserva.

-" no me miren a mi, yo no fui -" dijo Alex levantando sus manos inocentemente.

-" ¿Fuistes tú Tobin? -" pregunto Pam mirando hacia Tobin.

-" mm, si pero no fue nada en absoluto -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

-" que? Claro que no voy a dejarte pagar toda esta cuenta -" dijo el señor Morgan negando con la cabeza, y sacando su billetera de su bolsillo. -" ¿Cuanto costo toda la cuenta? -" pregunto Michael.

-" no, enserio está todo bien -" dijo Tobin negando. -" mejor vamos saliendo -" dijo Tobin parándose rápidamente para que Michael no dijiera más nada.

Todos siguieron su ejemplo y se levantaron de su asiento despidiéndose y agradeciendo al mesero. Cuando estaban todos afuera volvió a repetir el Michael.

-" enserio Tobin, déjame si quiera pagar la mitad -" dijo Michael.

Tobin se hizo en la espalda de Alex y la abrazo caminando con ella hacia donde estaban sus autos.

-" amor, dile a ti papá que no voy a aceptar nada -" le dijo suavemente Tobin a Alex.

-" yo te dije que el no iba a aceptar tan fácil que tú pagarás la cuenta -" dijo Alex susurrando en el oido de Tobin. Y luego se giró para hablar con su padre.

-" papá, ya deja así ella no va aceptar el dinero -" le dijo Alex a su padre.

-" Dios, en realidad no sé quién es la más terca en esta relación -" dijo Jeri poniéndole un poco de humor al ambiente.

-" en dónde se van a quedar? -" pregunto Alex llegando a sus respectivos autos.

-" mm, a un hotel -" le informo Pam a su hija.

-" ¿Que les parece si se quedan en mi departamento? -" sugirió Tobin ganándose todas las miradas. -" digo tengo dos habitaciones sobrantes y son bastantes amplias -" dijo Tobin.

-" que? No, ya hicistes demasiado pagando toda la cuenta, creeme que con eso es suficiente -" dijo Pam mirando a Tobin.

-" pero yo no le veo el problema por ninguna parte, quiero decir, por que van a pagar por habitación teniendo yo en mi apartamento sin utilizar -" dijo Tobin dando su punto de vista.

-" yo opino que está bien, digo el punto que tiene Tobin está bien, además no la vamos a incomodar en su habitación o algo, ella está diciendo que tiene dos de sobra -" dijo Jeri apoyando a Tobin y dándole una sonrisas.

-" ¿Así que que dicen ? -" volvió a preguntar Tobin.

Alex observó todo el intercambio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Dios como podía tener tanta suerte con Tobin a su lado, esta chica es increíble, como se preocupa por ella y por su familia, eso realmente tenía a Alex estaba volando en la nube nueve.

-" bien, está bien pero realmente te tenemos que pagar de alguna forma -" dijo Michael sonriendo.

-" con el simple hecho de darme a esta maravillosa persona, me considero más que pagada -" dijo Tobin sonriendo hacia Alex y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-" bien, bien ya basta de tanto amor, y llévanos a tu casa Tobin -" dijo Jeri interrumpiendo el momento. Alex rodó sus ojos ante el comentario y los otros simplemente se rieron.

Desde el momento en que Tobin se presentó con Jeri se la llevaron bastante bien las dos y conectaron al instante, y en poco tiempo ya estaban haciendo broma que las involucraban.

Todos subieron a sus respectivos autos y siguieron al auto de Alex, que los estaba guiando a el apartamento de Tobin.


	13. Chapter 13

-" ya estamos acá -" dijo Alex bajando de su auto.

-" ¿Si hay espacio para guardar mi auto? -" pregunto Jeri mirando a Tobin.

Tobin saco la llave de su bolsillo y desbloqueo el garaje, mostrando su auto de Tobin.

-" wow, este auto es tuyo? -" pregunto Jeri sorprendida.

Tobin asintió a la pregunta con una sonrisa.

-" es genial -" elogió Jeri.

-" gracias, y si, si cabe tu auto y además queda un poco de espacio para otro -" dijo Tobin.

-" bien, lo guardaré -" dijo Jeri de nuevo entrando a su auto para guardarlo en el garaje.

Alex se giró hacia Tobin, apretandole suavemente la mano para llamar su atención.

-" nena, ¿Que tal si vas un rato tu a la fiesta, pues si quieres y yo me quedo acá con mis padres? -" dijo suavemente Alex, pero realmente nadie estaba prestando atención a su conversación, ya que Jeri estaba guardando el auto y sus padres estaban en una conversación propia.

-"¿ Estas cansada del partido? -" pregunto Tobin acariciandole dulcemente la mejilla a Alex.

-" si, además quiero estar con mis padres está noche, digo en realidad no sé si te guste la idea pero…. -" Tobin la interrumpió.

-" no, está bien, quedate con tu familia y descansa un poco -" dijo Tobin dándole un dulce beso en los labios a Alex para posteriormente darle un tierno abrazo.

-" bien ya está todo listo -" dijo Jeri saliendo del garaje.

-" bueno, vamos -" dijo Tobin entrelazando sus dedos con los de Alex y guiando a los demás a la casa.

-" bien, no es muy grande, pero creo que será mejor que un hotel. Claro que sí no quieren quedarse aquí, los puedo llevar a… -" Tobin fue interrumpida por Pam.

-" claro que no cariño, acá está completamente bien, muchas gracias -" dijo Pam sonriendo.

-" ¿Por que no te vas siguiendo y yo les muestro la casa? -" sugirió Alex.

-"¿Quieres desahacerte de mi, por alguna razón?-" pregunto Tobin con una ceja levantada.

-" claro que no, simplemente no quiero arruinarte la noche -" dijo dulcemente Alex pasando sus manos por la cintura de Tobin.

-" no me la vas a arruinar, en realidad me ha divertido hoy; pero si me voy llendo por que está un poco tarde y no me quiero quedar demasíado -" dijo Tobin mirando la hora en su reloj.

-" ¿Tu no vas a ir Ali-Cat ? -" pregunto Michael; mientras que su esposa y Jeri estaban mirando las partes de la casa.

-" no, papá ¿Que tal si nos quedamos viendo una película? -" hablo Alex un poco fuerte para que todos la escucharán.

-" ¿Y Tobin nos va a dejar la casa sola? -" pregunto Jeri volviendo a la sala de estar.

-" claro, por que no -" dijo Tobin encogiéndose de hombros. -" quedan en su casa, nos vemos más tarde -" dijo Tobin dándole una sonrisa a todos y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Alex la siguió hasta la puerta, mientas su familia observaba los diferentes sitios de la casa.

-" vas a llevarte el auto -" pregunto Alex mirando a Tobin.

-"mm si ¿Por que? -" pregunto Tobin confundida por la pregunta de Alex.

-" ¿Entonces no vas a tomar? -" pregunto nuevamente Alex. Y Tobin comprendió el por qué de la primera pregunta de Alex.

-" no sé -" dijo Tobin con una sonrisa.

-" entonces si no sabes, por qué no te vas en un taxi, ¿Y si luego te dan ganas de tomar? Entonces no puedes manejar -" dijo Alex con cara sería.

-" ¿Sabes lo difícil que es tomar taxi en ese lugar? -" pregunto Tobin con una ceja levantada.

-" oye!! No quiero que te arriesgues así -" dijo preocupada Alex.

-" no me voy a demorar Lex, ni tampoco voy a tomar tanto, no te preocupes -" dijo Tobin seriamente, tratando de transmitirle calma a Alex.

-" bien, está bien pero no llegues muy tarde, ¿Por que no te vas en mi auto?, Digo para que no tengas que sacar el tuyo -" sugirió Alex.

-"si claro -" dijo Tobin tomando las llaves de la mano de Alex. Luego se acercó conectando sus labios suavemente, pero luego de unos minutos Alex profundizó el beso y paso sus manos por sus hombros acercándola más a ella. Tobin rodeó a Alex por la cintura correspondiendo el beso.

-" gracias -" susurró Alex cerca de los labios de Tobin, luego de separarse del beso.

-" ¿Por que? -" pregunto Tobin igualando la voz de Alex.

-" por ser tan buena con mi familia, en realidad te lo agradezco mucho -" dijo Alex mirando a Tobin a los ojos con sinceridad.

-" no es un problema Alex, haré lo que esté a mi alcance para verte esa sonrisa tan perfecta en tu cara -" dijo suavemente Tobin cerrando está frase con un beso dulce en los labios de Alex. 

Alex simplemente sonrió como una idiota ante el comentario de Tobin y le dió un abrazo; luego Tobin se giró y se subió al auto de Alex.

Alex se giró para mostrarle todas las partes de la casa a su familia; sus padres se instalaron en una habitación y Jeri en la otra; mientras que Alex iba a amanecer en la habitación de Tobin. Todos decidieron ir a la habitación donde se iban a quedar sus padres para ver una película.

…………….….

Tobin ya llevaba aproximadamente 1 hora en la fiesta y estaba evitando tomar demasíado pero sus amigos no ayudaban, cada segundo era un trago por diferentes partes y Tobin trataba de rechazarlos pero era casi imposible; aunque todavía estaba "bien" por así decirlo, no era muy seguro manejar con ese estado.

-" ¿Que más Tobin y en dónde está Alex ? -" pregunto Allie al pasar por el lado de Tobin.

-" mm, ella se quedó con sus padres -" le informo Tobin sonriendo.

-" mm ¿Y tú estás sola? -" pregunto interrogativamente Allie.

-" estoy con ellos -" dijo Tobin señalando al grupo de chicos y chicas que estaban con ella; Allie miro al grupo y realmente no le gusto mucho; ellos estaban fumando y mezclando demasíados tragos a la vez y inmediatamente pensó que a Alex tampoco le agradaría esta clase de gente.

-" bien, nos vemos luego Tobin -" se despidió Allie y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de Tobin saco se teléfono y marco el número de Alex.

………………..

-" y dime Alex ¿De dónde sacaste a Tobin?, Por que esa chica parece hecha por los mismo dioses-" pregunto Jeri suavemente sonríendo cuando la película ya había terminado.

-" ¿Que quieres decir? -" pregunto Alex mirando a sus padres los cuales estaban profundamente dormidos en la cama.

-" mírala, es guapa, sexy, rica y además de todo esto es muy atenta contigo, ella no tiene nada malo, digo, que si en realidad me llamaran la atención las mujeres muy seguramente te la quitaría-" dijo Jeri sonriendo.

-" oye!!, Si es verdad ella es demasiado perfecta, en realidad hasta el momento tampoco le veo nada malo -" dijo honestamente Alex.

-" ¿Oye y no….? -" Jeri fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Alex. Alex le hizo un gesto a Jeri para que esperara un momento por que pensó que era Tobin y contestó sin mirar.

-" hola!!?? -" pregunto Alex.

-" Alex, lo siento si estabas dormida; pero acabe de ver a Tobin acá en la fiesta -" dijo Allie con un tono de voz preocupado.

-" si, ya lo sé ¿Por que? -" pregunto Alex levantandose de la cama y salió al balcón de la habitación.

-"mm, ¿Tobin está manejando?-" pregunto Allie.

-" si ¿Por que?-" pregunto Alex comenzando a preocuparse por el tono en la voz de Allie.

-" mmm, por que Tobin está tomando, y esta con unas personas que realmente no la benefician, por el contrario están combinando todo tipo de licores y fumando no sé qué tipo de cosas -" informo Allie a Alex.

-" ¿Pero Tobin está fumando? -" pregunto Alex sorprendida por que desde que conoce a Tobin ella nunca ha tenido malos vicios.

-" no, quiero decir, no lo se, solo pase y la saludé y ella estaba con esa gente -" dijo Allie.

-" está bien-" dijo vagamente Alex teniendo diferentes pensamientos sobre la situación.

-" oye, no quiero que se peleen simplemente quiero que no le pase nada malo -" dijo amablemente Allie.

-" si, Claro grácias por avisarme, luego hablamos -" colgó Alex en teléfono. Luego de unos minutos Alex marcó el número de Tobin.

-" Tobin?? -" hablo Alex.

-" si, dime ¿Que pasa Alex? -" dijo Tobin, Alex tomo el tono de voz de Tobin y realmente no parecía demasiado perdida.

-" ¿Te demoras mucho para regresar ?-" pregunto Alex con una voz sería.

-¿Así te hago de falta eh Morgan?-" pregunto Tobin soltando una carcajada.

-" ¿Estas tomando mucho no? -" pregunto Alex ignorando el chiste que hizo Tobin.

-"no ¿Por que te escucho como si estuvieras enojada? ¿Te pasa algo? -" pregunto Tobin, cuando poco a poco se escuchaba menos la música, seguramente estaba saliendo de la casa o algo así. Pensó Alex.

-" ¿Con quién estás? -" Alex no quiso contestar ningúna de las preguntas de Tobin, queriendo saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo Tobin.

-" con unos amigos, ¿Oye!  Estas bien, por que estas haciendo tantas preguntas? -" dijo Tobin ahora con un tono serio.

-" si estoy bien, solo quiero que vengas ya -" dijo Alex no queriendo pelear con Tobin por un teléfono.

-"si ya estoy saliendo; en un momento estoy allá -" respondió Tobin colgando el teléfono.

-"¿Todo está bien? -" pregunto Jeri viendo a Alex entrar del balcón.

-" al parecer Tobin está demasiado tomada y tiene que manejar -" le comento Alex a Jeri.

-" como? Pero ella misma te dijo que estaba muy tomada ? -" pregunto Jeri.

-" no, me llamo una amiga mía y me dijo que había visto a Tobin muy perdida para manejar -" contestó Alex.

-"¿Y hablastes con Tobin -" pregunto Jeri queriendo saber cómo estaba Tobin.

-" si me dijo que ya venía para acá -" dijo Alex.

-" bien, ¿Que tal si nos vamos a descansar ya? -" sugirió Jeri.

-" si, estoy demasiado cansada del partido todavía -" contestó Alex caminando con Jeri; hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

-" aaa y oye -" dijo Jeri deteniendo a Alex justo antes de entrar en la habitación de Tobin.

-" trata de no hacer demasiado ruido en la habitación con Tobin por favor y recuerda que tus padres están a un lado -" dijo Jeri bromeando.

Alex puso los ojos en blanco y se metió en la habitación, tomo un par de ropa de Tobin y se metió al baño a cambiarse y cepillarse los dientes. Luego se acostó en la cama trato de quedarse un rato dormida pero no pudo conciliar el sueño, miro su reloj tratando de pensar Tobin por que no había llegado aún.  
Pero cuando se iba a levantar sintió que la puerta principal se abría y espero un momento hasta que Tobin entrará.

Tobin entro suavemente a la habitación, pensando que Alex ya estaba dormida, pero cuando miro hacia la cama Alex estaba mirando en dirección al techo.

-" oye, ¿Qué haces dispierta? -" pregunto Tobin acercándose hacia la cama y tropezando un poco con sus pies.

-" te estaba esperando -" Respondió Alex sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-" bien, ya estoy aquí Morgan ¿Para que soy buena?.-" dijo Tobin en tono de broma pero a Alex no le pareció nada gracioso. Al ver que Alex no le contestaba nada Tobin volvió a hablar.

-" ¿Te pasa algo? -" pregunto Tobin sentándose en la cama.

-"no estoy bien -" Alex finalmente de giro mirando hacia Tobin.

-" ¿Segura?, Por que no parece, estás muy seria -" dijo Tobin mirando a Alex.

-"¿Con quién estabas? -" pregunto Alex seriamente.

-" ya te dije que con unos Amigos ¿Por que?-"pregunto Tobin queriendo saber Alex por que le estaba tan seria.

-" ¿Que clase de amigos te dejan tomar tanto sabiendo que estás manejando? -" pregunto tomando un tono de voz un poco más enojado.

-" ay no empieces Alex, ya te dije que estoy bien -" dijo Tobin ahora entendiendo por que Alex estaba así.

-" si, estás bien, pero no para manejar -" dijo Alex.

-" Alex ahora no quiero pelear contigo, si quieres mañana lo discutimos, en este momento me está doliendo un poco la cabeza  -" dijo Tobin acostándose en su cama.

-" simplemente no quiero que te pase nada y en realidad estaba muy preocupada -" dijo Alex ahora bajando su voz y diciéndole a Tobin casi en un susurro.

Tobin simplemente paso su brazo por encima de la cintura de Alex, le dió un beso en la mejilla y cerró los ojos.

-" oye, ¿Vas a dormir con esa ropa? -" pregunto Alex notando que Tobin no se había cambiado de ropa.

-" tengo demasiado sueño -" susurró Tobin sin abrir los ojos.

-" pero vas a dormir incomoda -" dijo Alex.

-" ayúdame -" dijo Tobin simplemente pero sin moverse ni un milímetro del lugar.

Alex se alejó del alcance de Tobin y fue a su armario a tomar uno de los muchos pantalones cortos de fútbol viejos que tenía Tobin y siempre se ponía para dormir. Luego se dirigió hacia Tobin quitándole primero los zapatos y las medias que tampoco se las había quitado; luego paso a su camisa de botón manga corta blanca, la cual le quedaba perfecta a su cuerpo, Alex estaba quitándole los botones lentamente ya que Tobin no ayudaba mucho; mientras Alex le quitaba la camisa Tobin tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, pero no hacía nada para para poder ayudar a Alex. 

Alex tomo la figura de Tobin y observo lo espetacular que se veía con la camisa a medio camino y una sonrisa en la cara con los ojos cerrados y no pudo evitar acercarse y capturar sus labios con un dulce beso, pero cuando se iba a alejar Tobin tomo su cara suavemente y continuo el beso profundizando lo, Alex pudo sentir el sabor del vodka en los labios de Tobin mezclado con el sabor de fresa en sus labios que siempre la caracterísa, la delantera correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad y sonrió en medio del beso cuando Tobin repaso sus labios con su lengua pidiendo entrada a la que Alex concedió inmediatamente. Sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio hasta que Tobin finalmente se rindió, y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Alex causando un pequeño gemido de los labios de la delantera volviendo completamente loca a Tobin.

Tobin decidió tomar el control de la situación y en un ligero movimiento volteo sus posiciones quedando ligeramente un poco sobre Alex. La delantera paso sus manos por el cuello de Tobin queriendo acercarla lo más posible a su cuerpo. Tobin por su parte paso su boca a el cuello de la delantera dejando besos mojados en el camino, chupando suavemente el punto de pulso de la delantera y causando otra vez un gemido. Alex alejó sus manos del cuello queriendo explorar más el cuerpo de su novia pero cuando mando las manos al abdomen de Tobin se interpuso la camisa que solo estaba a medio camino, así que decidió quitarle los botones que faltaban, luego de varios intentos Alex pudo quitar completamente la camisa de Tobin dejándola semi desnuda encima de ella; con el camino libre Alex paso sus manos por cada parte abdominal que tenía Tobin y luego paso sus manos a su espalda clavando suavemente sus uñas en ella, ganando un pequeño jadeo de los labios de Tobin. La medio campista bajo sus labios al abdomen de Alex y exploró con su boca todas las partes de Alex exitando a la delantera cada vez más.

Después de varios minutos de besos intensos Alex quiso más y bajo sus manos hasta los pantalones vaqueros de Tobin y empezó a desabrochar sus botones.

-" nena…-" dijo Tobin en un susurro con su voz agitada.

-" mmm? -" respondió Alex sin prestar atención y siguiendo con lo que quería. Tobin para llamar su atención tomo las manos de Alex en las suyas y volvio a hablar.

-" Alex tenemos que parar -" dijo Tobin controlando se un poco. Ante la mirada de desconcierto en la cara de Alex Tobin sonrió y giró para quedar de nuevo a un lado de la delantera.

-" tus padres están en la otra habitación -" explicó Tobin.

-" si, lo siento tienes toda la razón, simplemente no me podía controlar -" dijo Alex sonríendo. Tobin se levantó de la cama quitándose el pantalón y poniéndose lo que Alex le había sacado del cajón y volvió a su lugar en la cama.

-" además -" dijo Tobin abrazando a Alex y susurrando en el oido de la delantera. -" cuando lo hagamos por primera vez, quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre fuerte y varias veces; cosa que no podemos hacer en estos momentos -" termino Tobin seductoramente.


	14. Chapter 14

Tobin se desperto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, trato de cerrar nuevamente los ojos pero no pudo el dolor era demasiado persistente; miro al lado de su cama pero se encontró solo con sábanas, así que se paró lentamente tratando de no mover tanto su cabeza.

Tobin decidió organizarse así que encendió la ducha y duro un poco más para tratar de relajarse y bajar un poco el dolor.

….……….……….

Alex estaba en la cocina con su mamá tomando café, estaban hablando cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse, luego de unos minutos salió Tobin completamente vestida y con las manos en la cabeza.

-" buenos días ! -" saludo Tobin dándole una sonrisa a las dos mujeres, luego se acercó y beso la mejilla de Alex.

-" buenos días Tobin, como amaneciste? -" pregunto Pam con una sonrisa; mientras Alex se dirigía para servirle un poco de café a Tobin.

-" con un poco de dolor de cabeza -" respondió Tobin dándole una sonrisa a Alex cuando le entrego la tasa de café en sus manos.

-" ¿Ya tomaste algo para quitar el dolor? -" pregunto Alex sentándose en la mesa junto a Tobin.

-" no, aún no -" respondió Tobin tomando un poco de la tasa.

-" ¿Que tal si desayunamos y luego tomas algo? -" pregunto Pam sonriendo en dirección a Tobin.

-" claro -" asintió Tobin.

-" bien, voy a llamar a Michael y a Jeri para que vengan a desayunar -" dijo Pam sonriendo mientras se alejaba en dirección a las habitaciones.

-"¿Me vas a acompañar al aeropuerto, para despedir a mis padres? -" pregunto Alex tomándole la mano a Tobin.

-" tengo que hacer unos trabajos de matemáticas -" le informo Tobin.

-" ¿Que tal si vamos y luego hacemos los trabajos juntas? -" pregunto Alex sonriendo.

-" el trabajo es en parejas así que tengo que ir donde una compañera en aproximadamente una hora -" dijo Tobin mirando su reloj.

-"buenos días -" escucharon una voz de tras de ellas interrumpiendo su conversación; las dos chicas se giraron y vieron a Michael y Jeri salir de las habitaciones listos para desayunar.

Tobin los saludo alegremente y todos se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar para posteriormente, la familia Morgan ir al aeropuerto y Tobin a hacer los trabajos de matemáticas.

....……………

-" ¿En dónde estás? -" pregunto Alex por el teléfono hablando con Tobin.

-"mm, ya casi termino los trabajos ¿Por que? -" pregunto Tobin a través del teléfono.

-" pensé que ya habías terminado, para salir a comer algo, pero creo que llamaré a Allie si tú estás ocupada -" le informo Alex a Tobin.

-" si, creo que es mejor por que yo me demoro un poco -" dijo Tobin.

-" bien, esta bien, cuando te desocupes me llamas -" dijo dulcemente Alex.

-" claro, luego hablamos princesa -" dijo Tobin y luego colgó el teléfono.

Alex llamo a Allie; pero luego de varias llamadas Allie no contesto, así que Alex se dirigió sola a el pequeño restaurante que quedaba junto a la universidad ya que no podía aguantar más tiempo sin comer; cuando dentro como ya era previsto el restaurante estaba lleno pero tenía la suerte que había una pequeña mesa despejada así que sin dudar de acercó antes de que alguien más la tomara. Después de ordenar su comida Alex espero pacientemente a que llegara.

-" Alex, ¿Como estas? -" pregunto Servando saludando con una gran sonrisa a Alex.

-"bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?-" pregunto Alex.

-" supongo que lo mismo que tú, pero en realidad no hay mucho espacio que digamos -" dijo Servando sonriendo. -" ¿Con quién estás? -" continuó Servando.

-" con nadie, siéntate -" dijo Alex señalando el espacio vacío frente a ella.

-" ¿No te incomoda? -" pregunto Servando con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

-" claro que no, por el contrario es mejor estar acompañada -" sonrió Alex. Mientras Servando se sentaba frente a ella.

Después de esto Servando y Alex hablaron sobre la universidad, el fútbol, los amigos hasta que llegó la comida y los dos disfrutaron de una muy buena comida y una buena compañía.

-" y dime Alex, ¿Que haces acá tan sola? -" pregunto Servando mirando a Alex, cuando había terminado su comida.

-"¿Que quieres decir? -" pregunto Alex limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

-" que por lo general siempre estás con tus compañeras de equipo, o tus amigas ¿Por que no estás con alguna de ellas? -" dijo Servando especificado su pregunta.

-"oh, estaban ocupadas -" dijo Alex simplemente.

-" para que no te quedes solita toda la tarde, ¿Que tal si vamos a comer un helado o por la noche salir a cenar ?, ¿Que dices? -" pregunto Servando.

-" ¿Interrumpo algo? -" pregunto Tobin antes de que Alex tuviera la oportunidad de responder, y miró directamente en dirección a Alex.

-" no, simplemente estaba convenciendo a esta maravillosa chica a que saliéramos a cenar algo está noche -" le informo Servando a Tobin complemente ajeno a las miradas de las dos chicas.

-" ella ya tiene planes conmigo -" dijo bruscamente Tobin mirando hacia Servando.

-" oh, no lo sabía, ella no me había dicho nada…-" 

-" ahora lo sabes -" interrumpió Tobin mirando con dureza a Servando.

-" bueno, quizás mañana podríamos…-" Servando se giró mirando hacia Alex pero nuevamente fue interrumpido.

-" ¿No entiendes que ella no quiere salir contigo sierto? -" pregunto Tobin.

-" ¿No crees que ella puede responder por ella misma? -" dijo Servando con un tono serio en su voz.

-" si, tienes razón al final soy yo la que llegue a interrumpir -" dijo Tobin dándole una última mirada a Alex para luego alejarse de la mesa y salir por la puerta principal.

-" oye!! Lo siento por eso, creo que ella no ha tenido un buen día, pero tengo que ir a hablar con ella -" dijo Alex levantandose de la mesa. -" pero gracias por la compañía, luego nos vemos-" termino Alex alejándose en dirección que había tomado Tobin, sin darle la oportunidad a Servando de responder.

-" oye espera!! -" dijo Alex alcanzando a Tobin y tomándole la mano para impedir que avanzará más. -"¿Por que saliste así? -" pregunto Alex enfrentándose a Tobin.

-"¿Que querías?, Que me quedara parada mirando como ese tipo te coquetea delante mío -" respondió Tobin con un toque de enfado en su voz.

-" no exageres Tobin -" dijo Alex.

-" ah, no exagero, bien pero tú si te puedes enojarte conmigo por qué Helena viene a hablarme -" dijo Tobin cruzándose de brazos.

-" sabes que eso es completamente diferente -" dijo Alex subiendo un poco la voz.

-" dime ¿Por que es diferente? -" dijo Tobin alzando sus dos cejas hacia Alex.

-" por que primero Servando no es mi ex, segundo Servando en ningún momento me hizo caricias ni nada por el estilo y tercero donde tu me hubieras dejado hablar por mi misma le hubiera dicho a Servando inmediatamente que tú y yo estamos saliendo -" termino Alex y en el momento en el que dijo esto cambio la cara de Tobin completamente, las fracciones de su cara se suavizaron.

-" si tienes razón -" dijo Tobin, luego miro a Alex a los ojos y tomo sus manos suavemente. -" sabes, esta es la primera vez que siento tantos celos en toda mi vida -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

Alex se acercó y conecto sus labios con los de Tobin en un simple beso.

-" te ves demasiado linda cuando estás celosa -" susurró Alex cerca de los labios de Tobin.

-"¿Si? -" Tobin igualó el tono de voz de Alex.

-" si, pero no te acostumbres tanto que no me gusta discutir contigo -" dijo Alex haciendo que Tobin soltara una pequeña carcajada, luego tomó la mano de Tobin y entrelazó sus dedos, empezando a caminar por las calles.

-" ¿Así que tenemos planes para esta noche? -" pregunto Alex.

-" si, si no te acuerdas ayer yo te iba a llevar a una cita, pero como ayer no pudimos entonces te llevaré hoy -" informo Tobin.

…………………

Alex estaba en su apartamento con Allie tratando de decidir que ponerse, solo faltaba una hora y aún no había decidido que quería llevar, además Tobin no le había dado demasiadas pistas de dónde la llevaría; solo le dijo que una ropa cómoda y no demasiado formal.

-" sí Tobin dijo que no demasiado formal entonces muy seguramente no me llevará a un restaurante lujoso ni nada por el estilo. Será más bien algo tranquilo -" dijo Alex sentada en su cama mirando Allie la cual estaba sumergida en su armario tratando de encontrar algo.

-"¿Que tal esto? -" pregunto Allie sacando unos pantalones vaqueros blancos con dobladillo alto, el cual le quedaría perfecto para las curvas de Alex.

-"¿ Con que? -" pregunto Alex.

-" con esto -" dijo Allie mostrando una blusa color crema y unos botines un poco altos elegantes pero a la vez muy cómodos que combinaban bastante bien con los vaqueros. 

-" si, eso está perfecto -" dijo Alex emocionada levantandose de la cama para al fin organizarse. Allie ayudo con el maquillaje de Alex y como poner su cabello. En el momento en el que Alex estaba completamente lista sintió el timbre de la puerta principal sonar; así que hecho un último vistazo a su atuendo y a su maquillaje y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Alex abrió la puerta lentamente y su mandíbula calló cuando observó a Tobin, ella vestía unos zapatos Nike blancos, unos pantalones pitillo negros, una chaqueta de cuero negra y para terminar Snapback Nike también sellando todo esto con una gran sonrisa en su cara y un ramo de rosas en su mano.

-" ¿Lex ? -" interrumpió Tobin los pensamientos de Alex.

-" oh, lo siento ¿Que me dijistes? -" pregunto Alex un poco avergonzada.

-" que esto es para ti -" repitió Tobin con una sonrisa dándole a Alex el ramo de rosas.

-" gracias, voy a guardarlas, en un momento salgo -" dijo Alex entrando a buscar un jarrón para poner el ramo.

Tobin espero un momento en la puerta hasta que saliera Alex, pero por el contrario salió Allie con una sería.

-" oh, hola -" saludo Tobin con una sonrisa en su cara.

-" bien, Tobin vamos a repasar las reglas -" estaba diciendo Allie pero Tobin la interrumpió.

-" ¿Reglas, cuáles reglas? -" pregunto Tobin confundida.

-" la primera la tienes que traer antes de las 12, segunda nada de sexo en la primera cita y la tercera… -" Allie nuevamente fue interrumpida pero esta vez por Alex que volvia de adentró.

-"¿Que está haciendo?, Ya déjala -" dijo Alex empujando a Allie hacia dentro.

-"solo me estoy asegurando -" dijo Allie alzando sus manos en señal de rendición, luego le dió una dura mirada a Tobin pero fracaso miserablemente cuando se le escapó una sonrisa.

-"bien, vamos -" dijo Alex entrelazando sus dedos con los de Tobin. La dos chicas caminaron en silencio hacia el auto de Tobin. Tobin le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Alex y cuando Alex iba a entrar la tomo de la cara suavemente capturó sus labios profundamente en un dulce beso.

-" estás hermosa -" susurró Tobin cerca de los labios de Alex, acariciando suavemente la mejilla; mientas que Alex rodeó la cintura de Tobin con sus manos fuertemente.

-" tu también -" dijo Alex conectando nuevamente sus labios con los de Tobin.

Después de separarse, Tobin cerro la puerta y tomo su puesto en el auto conduciendo hacia su destino.

-" ¿A dónde vamos? -" dijo Alex mirando interrogativamente a Tobin.

-" es una sorpresa -" dijo sonriendo Tobin.

-" ay, vamos dime -" dijo Alex haciendo pucheros hacia Tobin, esperando que con esta la logrará convencer, pero Tobin continuó mirando la carretera con una sonrisa en la cara y sin abrir su boca. 

Alex decidió encender la música para distraerse un momento y que el tiempo se pasará más rápido, las dos chicas disfrutaron cantando prácticamente todas las canciones hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Alex recordó en el momento en el que se bajó del auto que este era el mismo lugar donde ella le había confesado sus sentimientos y dónde había tenido el primer beso de Tobin; inmediatamente se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara.

-" vamos -" dijo Tobin abriendo la puerta de su auto para Alex y luego la tomo de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Alex tomo gustosa la mano de Tobin y la siguió; después de aproximadamente 5 minutos de caminar Tobin paro sus pasos deteniendo también a Alex.

-" oye, necesitó que te pongas esto, por favor -" dijo Tobin mostrándole una pequeña banda para tapar sus ojos.

-" hablas enserio -" pregunto Alex con una ceja levantada. Tobin asintió con una cara sería así que Alex se giró para que Tobin se la colocara.

-" pero no me sueltes ¿Bien? -" pregunto Alex tomando fuertemente las manos de Tobin ya que en ese momento no podía ver nada.

-" confía en mí nena -" le susurró Tobin muy cerca a Alex, comenzando a guiarla en dirección donde estaba la sorpresa.

-" bien, ¿Estas lista? -" pregunto Tobin. Cuando Alex asintió Tobin quito lentamente la banda revelando una manta estendida con lámparas de colores a su lado alumbrando el lugar; al lado de la manta se encontraba una cantidad exagerada de comida, Alex también pudo observar una cubeta con hielo y vino blanco y dos copas junto a él, también había una cesta llena de fresas con chocolate y un par de velas dándole a todo esto un ambiente muy romántico e íntimo a todo.

-" wow -" fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Alex en esos momentos.

-" espero que te guste, se que es muy simple pero creeme que lo hice con… -" Tobin fue interrumpida de inmediato.

-" esto está perfecto -" dijo Alex mirando a Tobin a los ojos seriamente.

-" ¿Segura que te gusta ? -" dijo tímidamente Tobin.

-" sabes que cuando pienso que no me puedes gustar más sales con algo completamente espectacular demostrándome que eres cada vez más perfecta -" cuando Alex termino de decir esto Tobin inmediatamente conecto sus labios en un profundo y sensual beso; después de unos minutos las chicas se alejaron por falta de oxígeno con una sonrisa tonta en sus caras.

-" vamos -" dijo Tobin caminando hacia la manta y sentándose Alex siguió su ejemplo y se sentó a un lado de Tobin.

-" bien, como se que te mueres de hambre que tal si comemos ya -" dijo Tobin sonriendo. Sacando de una canasta las cosas necesarias para poder servir.

-" bien Morgan que quieres, tengo tapas de jamón serrano, brochetas de fruta, ensalada de queso camembert y pera, bolas de melón con jamón y sándwich de ensalada de salmón -" dijo Tobin nombrando todo lo que había para cenar.

-" ¿Y las fresas con chocolate no están en el menú? -" pregunto Alex señalando la cesta de fresas.

-" esas son para después de la cena, Así que ¿que quieres, aparte de eso? -" dijo Tobin soltando una pequeña carcajada por la cara que puso Alex.

-" creo que tomaré la ensalada de queso camembert y pera y un sándwich de ensalada de salmón -" dijo Alex observando cómo Tobin empezaba a servir en los platos lo que Alex le había dicho. Luego sirvió en dos vasos, zumo de fruta natural, que también saco de la cesta.

-" ¿Y para que es el vino? -" pregunto Alex confundida.

-" eso es para más tarde, solo come y bebe lo que yo te de ¿Bien? -" dijo Tobin con una pequeña sonrisa entregándole a Alex su comida y su bebida.

-" bien, bien lo que digas -" dijo Alex alzando sus dos manos en señal de rendición y luego tomó de la mano de Tobin su comida.

Las dos chicas disfrutaron de la maravillosa cena y de la compañía cuando terminaron Tobin se recostó en la manta mirando hacia el cielo estrellado que había frente a ellas. Alex siguió su ejemplo y colocó su cabeza encima del hombro de Tobin abmirando el maravilloso cielo y disfrutando del sonido del mar que crea una atmósfera única y relajante.

-" esto es perfecto -" dijo Alex dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tobin.

-" Gracias, es realidad me agrada que te allá gustado -" dijo Tobin sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-" como hicistes todo esto, me refiero a la comida y a como decoraste el lugar -" pregunto curiosa Alex.

-" un mago jamás revela sus secretos Morgan -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

Alex paro de hablar y disfruto del momento, abrazo fuertemente a Tobin escuchando y observando este maravilloso lugar.

Luego de un largo rato Tobin rompió el silencio.

-" ¿Quieres las fresas ya? -" pregunto Tobin, e inmediatamente Alex se levantó con fuerza y con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-" Dios, en realidad pareces una niña de 5 años -" dijo Tobin negando con la Cabeza.

Alex no respondió al comentario de Tobin por que estaba demasiado concentra en comer y disfrutar las fresas con chocolate. Cuando ya se estaban terminando Tobin se giró para mirar a Alex cuando vio que por casi toda su comisura de la boca estaba llena de chocolate; así que se inclinó y sacó su lengua lamiendo todo el lugar donde había chocolate.

-" bien Alex, necesito que cierres un momento los ojos -" dijo Tobin después de un momento cuando las dos ya se habían limpiado todo los restos de chocolate.

Alex miró a Tobin con confución en su cara pero finalmente cerró los ojos tomando la petición de Tobin.

Tobin tardo un momento buscando algo en la cesta cuando finalmente lo encontró volvió a hablar.

-" listo, ya los puedes abrir -" dijo suavemente Tobin haciendo que Alex abriera los ojos lentamente encontrándose frente a ella con un hermoso collar enchapado en oro blanco con un pequeño corazón en la mitad rodeado de pequeños diamantes azules.

-" wow -" dijo Alex sorprendida, examinando el collar.

-"¿Te gusta? -" pregunto Tobin mirando nerviosa a Alex.

-" está preciosa Tobin -" dijo Alex abmirando el collar que Tobin tenía en sus manos.

-"bien, esto es para ti -" dijo Tobin entregándole el collar en las manos a Alex.

-" que? No, Tobin yo no te puedo recibir esto -" dijo Alex rotundamente negándose ya que este era un collar demasíado caro y no queria que Tobin pensará que solo estaba interesada en su plata.

-" ¿No te gusta? -" pregunto Tobin un poco decepcionada.

-" que estás bromeando, esto es impresionante pero no quiero que pienses que soy una mujer interesada o algo por el estilo -" dijo Alex explicándole a Tobin lo que pensaba. 

-" claro que no voy a pensar eso Alex -" Tobin soltó una pequeña sonrisa y prosiguió. -" sabes que eres la mujer más perfecta que he conocido, quiero decir, eres humilde, inteligente, eres una excelente persona por dentro y Dios por fuera ni hablar -" dijo Tobin haciendo que Alex se riera junto con ella, Tobin tomo dulcemente la mejilla de Alex y la miro directo a los ojos. -" se que no estas conmigo solo por la plata, pero yo quiero darte este pequeño obsequio, se que es muy poco para lo que en realidad te mereces, pero quiero que lo tomes y que cuando te lo pongas te acuerdes de mí, y te acuerdes que siempre estaré para lo que necesites -" termino Tobin y Alex no perdió ni un segundo y conecto apasionadamente sus labios con los Tobin; Tobin correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad y después de varios segundos se alejaron por la falta de oxígeno.

-" además -" continuó Tobin. -" me tienes que recibir lo que te regaló, no me parece adecuado que desprecies los regalos de tu novia. -" dijo Tobin mostrando su increíble  sonrisa que debilitaban las rodillas de la delantera.

-"novia? -" dijo Alex con una ceja levantada. -" hasta donde tengo entendido no estamos juntas oficialmente -" termino Alex tentativamente.

-" eso es cierto -" dijo Tobin desocupando todo el espacio, tomándole las manos a Alex y mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

-" Alexandra Patricia Morgan ¿Me harías el honor de ser oficialmente mi novia? -" pregunto Tobin un poco temerosa, en realidad ni ella misma sabía por qué, es decir, Alex y ella ya están juntas solo que no oficialmente.

Alex simplemente se acercó y beso a Tobin.

-" ¿Eso es un si? -" pregunto Tobin cuando se alejaron.

-"si, lo siento, es que en realidad eres demasiado irresistible como para no besarte -" dijo Alex mordiendose el labios inferior.

-"Dios no sabes cuánto odio a Allie y a esas estupidas reglas en este momento -" dijo Tobin de la nada, haciendo soltar una carcajada Alex ya que sabía a lo que se refería Tobin.

-"¿Podemos brindar ya? -" pregunto Alex señalando el vino.

-" claro -" dijo Tobin tomando las copas y sirviendo el vino en ambas. -"¿Y por qué quieres brindar? -" pregunto Tobin.

-" quiero brindar por el comienzo de esta maravillosa relación, quiero brindar por nosotras por que apartir de ahora quiero seguir este camino de tu mano, quiero que cuentes conmigo para todo y si en algún momento piensas que algo está pasando o que estoy haciendo algo que no te gusta  quiero que lo hablamos; por que se y estoy conciente que esto es demasiado rápido pero te juro que yo nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien y mucho menos por una mujer y cada día que paso a tu lado siento que este lazo entre las dos se hace más fuerte, no se si tú sientes lo mismo por mi, pero creeme que no puedo ver a nadie más como te veo a ti y espero que siga siendo así por mucho tiempo -" termino Alex mirando a los ojos de Tobin profundamente.

-" salud -" respondió Tobin tomando de la copa pero sin dejar de mirar a Alex.

-" ahora sigues tú, ¿Por que quieres brindar? -" dijo Alex terminando con todo el vino de su copa y tomando la botella para servir otro poco.

-" por ti, desde que llegastes a mi vida todo cambio de lugar, se que no fue fácil comprender lo que pasaba y lo que sentía. Yo estaba tan acostumbrada a mis días, con todo tan tranquilo y normal sin sospechar que todo cambiaría con tu llegada; todo lo que tenía resuelto desapareció frente a mi y no me quedó más remedio que seguir a mi corazón y a mis sentimientos y entonces comprendí que todo esté tiempo yo te esperaba solo a ti. -" dijo Tobin con una pequeña sonrisa, bajando un poco su cabeza. -" Te juro que todo lo que soñé, lo que planee, las cosas que creia; definitivamente todo desvaneció cuando te ví cruzando por mi vida y con solo una sonrisa tuya pusistes mi mundo al revés, se que estoy siendo demasiado cursi, pero sabes que esto es lo que siento y no había sentido nunca esto con nadie -" termino finalmente Tobin mirando nuevamente a Alex y cuando la miro Alex tenía los ojos a punto de llorar asi que se inclinó y conecto sus labios queriendo trasmitir todo lo que sentía por Alex en ese momento, después de unos momentos Tobin sintió que Alex se estremeció debajo de ella.

-" oye, toma esto -" dijo Tobin quitándose inmediatamente su chaqueta y poniéndola encima de los hombros de Alex.

-" así que sobre el collar? -" pregunto Tobin sonriendo.

-" supongo que no puedo rechazar a mi novia -" dijo Alex devolvíendo la sonrisa.

-" bien, toma -" dijo Tobin tomando de nuevo el estuche con el collar y entregándolo en las manos de Alex. -" mira por el otro lado -" dijo Tobin haciendo que Alex girará el collar mostrando un tallado que decía "LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA…" -" justo cuando Alex iba a hacer una pregunta Tobin volvió a hablar respondiendo lo que Alex estaba por preguntar.

-" esto es lo que sigue -" dijo Tobin Mostrándole a Alex una pulsera idéntica al collar, solo que en la parte de atrás decía "…ES ESTAR EN LA TUYA" completando lo que dice en el collar.

-" si no te gusta solo me lo tienes que decir, lo cambiaré y pondré tu nombre o lo que tú quieras solo…-" Tobin estaba hablando demasiado rápido y estaba visiblemente nerviosa y aunque a alex le parecía muy dulce decidió interrumpir.

-" ¿Me lo puedes poner por favor? -" dijo dulcemente Alex girandoce un poco para que Tobin le pidiera poner el collar. Tobin tomo el collar, lo coloco en el cuello de la delantera y luego pasos sus dedos suavemente por toda la parte de su cuello poniendo instantáneamente la piel de gallina de Alex.

Las chicas después de muchas caricias y besos intensos decidieron que ya era hora de irse, ya que estaba callendo un poco de brisa y estaba demasiado tarde, así que reunieron todo en la cesta y luego Tobin llevo a Alex a su apartamento.


	15. Chapter 15

Las chicas acababan de terminar el partido ganando y pasando a la gran final del campeonato.

-"lo hicimos-" dijo Julia saltando en los hombros de Tobin alegremente haciendo perder un poco el equilibrio a Tobin pero se recompuso después de unos segundos.

-" todavía no hemos hecho nada, nos falta aún un partido -" recordó Tobin.

-" tu siempre dañando el estado de ánimo -" dijo Julia bajando de la espalda de Tobin y empujándola juguetonamente.

-" oye, solo estoy diciendo la verdad -" dijo Tobin encogiéndose de hombros.

-" si, Tobin tienes toda la razón, pero aún así tenemos que salir a celebrar este paso -" dijo alba mirando a las demás chicas.

-" ¿A dónde vamos a ir? -" pregunto Alex alzando sus cejas.

-" mm, los chicos tienen una fiesta está noche, o también podríamos ir a un bar -" sugirió Carmen.

-" yo voto a la fiesta de los chicos, digo conocemos a la mayoría de la gente -" dijo Allie saliendo de la ducha, a lo que todas las chicas asintieron y estuvieron de acuerdo.

Todas terminaron de organizarse, también muchas otras prefirieron ir a sus departamentos y alistarse allá mismo, para luego ir a la fiesta.

-" ¿Vas a tomar esta noche? -" pregunto Alex saliendo junto a Tobin al estacionamiento.

-" no se, ¿Por que? -" pregunto Tobin confundida.

-" por que si vas a tomar ¿Entonces en qué auto nos vamos? -" pregunto Alex desbloqueando su auto.

-" aa ¿Entonces tu si vas a tomar? -" pregunto Tobin alzando una ceja en dirección a Alex.

-" claro, tenemos que celebrar -" dijo Alex sonriendo maliciosamente.

-" si quieren yo las llevo -" hablo una voz detrás de ambas chicas, haciéndolas girar.

-" ¿Tú no vas a tomar esta noche? -" pregunto Alex a su amiga la rubia.

-" en realidad no, tengo que tomar unos medicamentos por que tengo un poco adolorido el tobillo -" dijo Allie sonriendo.

-" bien, ¿Que tal si nos recoges en el apartamento de Tobin yo me voy a organizar allí? -" pregunto Alex.

-" claro, está bien -" dijo Allie dandole una dulce sonrisa a las dos chicas y subiendo a su auto para después marcharse.

Tobin y Alex subieron a sus respectivos autos y se fueron hacia el apartamento de Tobin. Alex tenía por lo menos la mitad de su guardarropa en el apartamento de Tobin, por que ella prácticamente se mantiene allí todos los días y las noches acompañando a Tobin, cosa que no le molestaba para nada a Tobin.

Ambas chicas habían elegido un atuendo completamente simple pero perfecto para esa ocasión. Tobin se encontraba viendo un partido en el televisor de su habitación mientras Alex se terminaba de dar el último toque de maquillaje en el espejo.

-" listo, ¿Me veo bien? -" pregunto Alex un poco insegura.

Tobin giró su cabeza en dirección a Alex hechando un rápido vistazo de arriba a abajo y parándose para luego rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura.

-" te vez hermosa -" dijo Tobin mirando a Alex a los ojos a través del espejo.

-" gracias, tu también estás preciosa está noche -" empezó Alex pero luego se distrajo con los labios de Tobin, los cuales estaban en su cuello dejando besos mojados por el camino y dejando rastros de un pequeño hormigueo por donde pasaban los labios de la mediocampista. Alex soltó un pequeño gemido motivando a Tobin a seguir adelante, cosa que a la mediocampista no le disgustó para nada, por el contrario Tobin paso sus manos suavemente por el interior de la camisa de Alex, tocando la piel cálida de su abdomen. De repente las chicas escucharon un suave golpe en la puerta principal, pero Tobin no le prestó atención a esto y siguió con lo que estaba.

-" nena, es Allie nos está esperando -" dijo Alex suavemente con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del momento, pero estaba muy conciente de que tenían que bajar rápido para que Allie no se fuera sin ellas.

-" ¿Y sin nos quedamos aquí disfrutando de la victoria?, Solo tú y yo -" dijo Tobin seductoramente.

-" por mucho que me guste esa idea, ya le prometimos a nuestros amigos que iríamos ¿así que que tal si vamos un rato y después miramos cómo lo celebramos tu y yo? -" pregunto Alex girandoce para enfrentatse a Tobin.

-" uff, bien -" dijo Tobin poniendo sus ojos en blanco y saliendo de la habitación para ir a abrir la puerta para Allie.

.....................

La fiesta estaba como de costumbre, gente por todos lados, alcohol en cada esquina de la habitación y gente pasando el rato, ya sea bailando, hablando o jugando en el patio trasero de la casa, claro que todos los juegos incluían alcohol como penitencias pero igual era muy divertido. Alex y Tobin decidieron empezar la noche con algo de alcohol suave, ya que no querían estar tan perdidas iniciando apenas la fiesta. Pero aún así en el momento en que pusieron un pie en la puerta de entrada fueron atacadas por todo tipo de personas que conocían y que no conocían ofreciéndoles y brindando con ellas por la victoria y el pase a la final.

La mayoria del equipo estaba en el patio trasero observando un ánimo partido de cerveza Pong, en donde el quipo de fútbol masculino derrotaba a todo el que se paraba frente a ellos.

-" oh, vamos tres veces consecutivas, me estás jodiendo -" dijo amargamente Nataly por la victoria nuevamente de los chicos. Haciendo soltar una carcajada a toda la gente que estaba presenciando el juego.

-" lo siento, pero como vez nadie nos competencia -" dijo orgullosamente Mikel chocando la mano con su compañero Alan.

-" te voy a enseñar cómo se juega -" dijo desafiante Nataly. -" ¿Quien quiere cerrarle la boca a estos dos -" pregunto Nataly mirando al público. Pero nadie se atrevió a hablar.

Tobin y Alex estaban mirando desde cerca con una sonrisa en sus caras.

-"Alex ven ayúdame -" dijo Nataly tomando la mano de Alex y arrastrándola con ella hacia la mesa. Alex simplemente se encogió de hombros y empezó a jugar.

Como era de esperarse las chicas está vez les dieron una mejor batalla pues, estaban ambos equipos con solo dos copa encima de la mesa y todos estaban a la espectativa. Las chicas tenían el tiró y más importante aún la oportunidad de finalmente vencer a los chicos.

Nataly tomo el primer tiró desperdiciando fuera de los vasos, ahora era el turno para Alex, la delantera tomo una respiración profunda y miro hacia los lados, la cantidad de gente que estaba presenciando está partida, pero una sonrisa brillante destacó entre la multitud, Alex cruzó los ojos con Tobin guiñándole un ojo rápidamente y girandoce para lanzar su tiró, encestando en el vaso más lejano de la mesa. Inmediatamente la multitud estalló en bítoreos cuando Mikel tomo el vaso bajando el alcohol por su garganta. Ahora era la oportunidad para los chicos los cuales sin pensarlo dos veces tomaron su tiró metiendo la bola solamente en un vaso, Alex tomo la copa y bajo rápidamente el vodka por su garganta. Era nuevamente el turno de las chicas pero esta vez no contaron con tanta suerte y ninguna de las dos pudo encestar la bola, cosa que los chicos si pudieron ganando nuevamente la partida.

-" uff, eso fue totalmente trampa -" dijo Nataly poniendo mala cara y retirándose de la mesa haciendo reír nuevamente a la multitud. Alex simplemente sonrió y volvió a tomar su lugar al lado de Tobin, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Tobin y poniendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de la centrocampista.

-"¿ Y tú toby no nos quieres enseñar cómo se juega? -" pregunto Alan buscando nuevos desafíantes.

-" no me llames asi. Quizás ahora más tarde juego aún no te quiero humillar, voy a dejar que tengas un momento de fama -" dijo Tobin con una sonrisa, haciendo que Alan pusiera sus ojos en blanco. 

Alex y Tobin decidieron alejarse un poco de la multitud, así que se acercaron a la piscina dónde había muy pca gente dentro de ella, las chicas se sentaron junto de un árbol disfrutando de la noche y teniendo una pequeña conversación de nada sin sentido, pero disfrutando bastante de la compañía. Después de aproximadamente una hora las chicas decidieron entrar a la casa y mirar donde estaba Allie. Pero de camino allí le volvieron a preguntar a Tobin.

-" así que Tobin -" comenzó Mikel. -" llevamos que, casi una hora y nadie nos ha vencido asi que ¿te apuntas o q ? -" pregunto Mikel después de acabar ganando nuevamente la ronda.

-" bien, está bien te enseñaremos como es que se juega realmente -" dijo Tobin decisivamente empujando a Alex con ella al otro extremo de la mesa.

La partida estaba a mitad de juego y el partido iba realmente reñido esta vez nadie quería perder y Tobin era realmente buena jugando a esto, cosa que sorprendió totalmente a Alex. Dios hay algo que está chica no pueda hacer pensó Alex cuando Tobin lanzó su tiró y nuevamente fue encestando en la copa de los chicos.

-" ¿Que tal si hacemos esto más divertido -" dijo Mikel empezando a notarse un poco los trago en él.

-" ¿Como ? -" dijo Tobin de inmediato.

-" por cada vaso que tomes será un shot más-" termino Alan.

-" ¿Saben que eso nos va a emborrachar en un instante? -" pregunto Alex alzando una ceja hacia los chicos.

-" ¿Y? Esa es la parte divertida Morgan -" dijo Alan.

-" ¿No estaban muy seguras de que ambas iban a ganar? -" dijo desafiante Mikel.

-" acepta, Tobin igual estos dos ya están perdidos -" dijo alba muy de cerca observando la partida con el resto de sus compañeras de quipo.

Tobin se giró para mirar a Alex y como era de esperar Alex asintió, la delantera no se le quitaba a ningún reto, más todavía viniendo de un desafío en público.

-" está bien -" dijo Tobin a los chicos. -" pero, los perdedores tendrán que tomar una mezcla de licores que le harán los ganadores -" dijo Tobin desafiando de vuelta, pero esta vez los chicos no se la pensaron dos veces y aceptaron el desafío.

-" vamos a hacer esto Morgan -" dijo Tobin mirando a Alex.

Esta vez las chicas estaban jugando con una nueva intensidad en sus ojos. Después de varios tiros y varios shots de ambos equipos, los chicos solo estaban a dos copas y las chicas tenían el tiró, primero lo tomo Alex encerrando en un vaso al costado de la mesa y luego seguía Tobin, la centrocampista tomo una pequeña respiración y le dió un sutil golpe a la pelota haciéndola rebotar en la mesa y luego ir directo al interior de la copa. Inmediatamente toda la multitud aplaudió por que finalmente vencieron a los chicos.

-" Dios, finalmente -" dijo Nataly obviamente embriagada con los brazos arriba.

Los chicos pusieron sus ojos en blanco y balanceándose difícilmente para tomar la copa junto con los shots.

-" bien, nos vamos a prepararles su espetacular bebida -" dijo Tobin despidiéndose de los chicos y conduciendo a Alex al interior de la casa, ambas chicas obviamente también estaban un poco mareadas por los shots pero definitivamente no como los chicos.

-" oh, hola chicas que más -" dijo Allie frenando a las chicas y saludando desde una mesa cerca de la sala donde la utilizaron como pista de baile, la cual estaba poco iluminada.

-" oh, hola -" saludo Alex acercándose a Allie.

-" ¿Ya se quieren ir? -" pregunto Allie, por que pensó que las chicas ya estaban buscando la salida.

-" no, aún no -" dijo Tobin sentándose en un silla queriendo descansar un poco de toda la noche agitada. De repente sonó en toda la sala una canción que le encantaba a Alex, inmediatamente sus ojos se ensancharon y miraron a Tobin.

-" nena, vamos a bailar -" dijo Alex haciendole un puchero a Tobin.

-" que?, No Lex me acabo de sentar -" dijo Tobin pensando de dónde Alex sacaba tanta energía.

-" vamos, Alex quiero bailar -" dijo Allie parándose de su puesto y empujando a Alex a la pista de baile. Tobin no quitaba sus ojo de encima de su delantera, le encantaba ver cómo Alex disfrutaba y pasaba un buen rato y aunque un poco iluminada el área en donde estaba Alex, Tobin podía observar como diferentes chicos trataban de acercase cautelosamente hacia Alex, pero no les presto demasiada atención ya que Alex inmediatamente los apartaba. Estaban en aproximadamente la 3 canción y Alex no se había sentado ni en un instante y Tobin en realidad estaba muy sorprendida por la increíble resistencia de su novia.

-" ¿Que haces tan sola Heath?, ¿Tú encanto se esta perdiendo y no atraes a ninguna chica? -" bromeó José sentándose a un lado de Tobin.

-" claro que no ya no necesito a miles de chicas -" dijo Tobin mirando en dirección a Alex.

-" wow, por fin alguien te puso a caminar derecha -" dijo José sonriendo. -" no, enserio estoy muy feliz de que finalmente encontrarás a una mujer estable -" dijo amablemente.

-" si, creo que está vez las cosas con Alex si van demasíado enserio -" dijo Tobin con una mirada sería en sus ojos.

-" me alegro por ti -" dijo José dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Tobin. -" oye, vuelvo en un momento -" dijo José parándose de la silla y mirando a una chica desde lejos, apresurando sus pasos para llegar a ella, Tobin negó con la cabeza y soltó una pequeña carcajada, luego se giró mirando de nuevo a Alex, pero esta vez Alex no estaba sola, la delantera estaba bailando con Servando y aunque no era demasiado sensual, estaban bailando juntos.

Dios esté chico nunca se cansa eh, pensó Tobin tomando un shot y levantandose para ir a la pista de baile, encontrando una nueva energía.

Alex estaba perdida en la canción, sin importar quién la rodeará, sabía que Servando estaba a su lado pero no le estaba prestando realmente atención.

-"oye, ¿Quieres un tragó? -" le pregunto Servando distrayendo a Alex de la canción, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Alex.

-" no, gracias así estoy bien -" dijo educadamente Alex tratando de alejarse un poco pero era imposible por la cantidad de cuerpos que la rodeaban.

-"Pero... -" Servando se cortó inmediatamente mirando una figura que se aproximaba.

Alex giro confundida en dirección a dónde estaba mirando Servando, pero solo sintió que unos labios se estrecharon contra su boca. Alex estaba lista para golpear a quien quiera que estubiera haciendo esto, pero luego sintió el sabor de fresa en los labios de la otra persona y supo inmediatamente quién era, así que paso sus manos por el cuello de Tobin acercándola más a su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos Tobin se alejó un poco mirando a Alex, la cual apenas estaba empezando a abrir los ojos por que quedó completamente aturdida después del intenso beso.

-"¿Que haces Heath? -" pregunto Alex muy cerca de los labios de Tobin y aún sin quitar las manos de su cuello.

-" reclamando lo que es mío -" susurró Tobin. Dejando a Servando completamente olvidado detrás de ambas.

-" ¿Ahhh si, y que es tuyo ?-" pregunto Alex con una pequeña sonrisa.

-" tu, tú eres completamente mía -" respondió Tobin decididamente.

-" mm, no sabía que ustedes dos estaba juntas -" interrumpió Servando sacando a las dos chicas de su burbuja.

-" si, Alex es mi novia -" dijo Tobin apartándose y mirando directamente a los ojos a Servando.

-" mm, me alegro por ustedes, creo que... me tengo que ir, las veré después -" dijo incomodamente Servando y luego giró sobre sus talones desapareciendo entre la multitud.

-"¿Que estás haciendo acá?, Pensé que estabas cansada-" dijo Alex girandoce nuevamente para enfrentar a Tobin.

-" ya no lo estoy -" dijo Tobin sonriendo.

-" ahhh, en ese caso ¿Quieres bailar conmigo Heath? -" pregunto Alex alzando una ceja tentativamente hacia Tobin.

-" sería un placer para mí Morgan -" respondió Tobin pasando sus manos por las caderas de Alex empezando a balancearse al ritmo de la música. Alex inmediatamente también rodeó con sus manos el cuello de tobin. Al principio solo era un baile inocente y tranquilo, pero luego de un tiempo sus movimientos se volvieron más intensos y provocativos. Alex empujo suavemente a Tobin contra la pared hacia un área más oscura y luego unió sus labios sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la canción. Tobin correspondió el beso, sin embargo, cuando lo iba a profundizar Alex se alejó girando y uniendo su espalda con la frente de Tobin, moliendo sus caderas aún mucho más sensual.

-" Dios, Lex me vas a matar -" susurró Tobin en el oido de la delantera.

-" pensé que resistías un poco más Heath -" dijo Alex con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-" estás jugando con fuego Morgan y te vas a quemar -" devolvió Tobin imitando la sonrisa de Alex.

-" ¿Ahhh, si ? -" pregunto Alex girandoce para nuevamente enfrentar a tobin. -" demuéstramelo-" desafío Alex.

Tobin después de esto, unió sus labios con los de Alex pero con una intensidad diferente, y inmediatamente debilitando las rodillas de la delantera. Luego de un par de minutos Tobin paso sus manos por el trasero de Alex dándole un fuerte apretón y uniendo más ambos cuerpos, siendo recompensada por un pequeño gemido de Alex el cual Tobin amortiguó, con su propia boca. Luego Tobin paso sus manos, subiendo un poco la blusa de Alex exponiendo una nueva piel y repasando con la punta de sus dedos el abdomen de la delantera.

-" tenemos que parar Tobin -" interrumpió Alex separando sus labios con los de Tobin y con una mirada aturdida en su cara.

-" pensé que resistías un poco más Morgan -" dijo Tobin sabiamente alzando una ceja hacia Alex, ganándose un pequeño golpe en su mano juguetonamente.

-" oye, chicas lo siento si Interrumpo algo, pero estoy demasiado cansada así que si quieren ir ya o... -" intento explicar Allie con una mirada de disculpa en su cara.

-" no, no te preocupes también estamos cansadas, vamos. -" dijo Alex tomando la mano de Tobin y arrastrándola fuera de la casa hacia el auto de Allie.


End file.
